Choices II: Aftermaths
by anesor
Summary: Sequel of Choices, READ IT FIRST. NWN2 post OC, AU to MOTB. What comes after the war and revenge? An interlude of peace and quiet... right?
1. A Forgotten Crime

_If it wasn't obvious from the story description, this is a continuation of my other story, "Choices". There were still a number of problems and issues to keep our people busy. So, the story continues. Please, please, read the other one first. This story continues to be post-OC, non-MOTB, with as few OC tweaks as I could manage, and an odd choice, hence the "M" rating. There will be some language as well. Comments/reviews welcome._

_As a reminder, "Choices" ended with the death of a particularly nasty Luskan mage who had taken over the ruins of Jerro's Haven for its extra-planar links, among other plans. Which included demons, a yugoloth, and making liches, oh my! Just to keep things interesting, the party split into several subgroups along the way, which as any veteran player can tell you, is always a Bad Idea. But they won through, and cleared all threats from the dungeon, now comes the clean-up..._

x x x

**Haven ruins - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

Once we'd thoroughly looted the place, Sand teleported away with Grobnar to send in the demolition crews we'd already sent letters for. Sand had been especially pleased at the library. Neeshka found some pretty things I suspected the scumbag had missed. Not much else was of interest to me, personally, beyond razing the place.

There was enough here to pay for a lot of the demolition, all, if we could have been persuaded not to keep the choicer items. I had brought much of my gem cache, so we'd have enough to pay our experts. It really didn't matter if it had belonged to Jerro or the dead ass, it was ours now.

We all camped outside, and did one tour through the outer circle every day, just to verify that it was still clear of lower planar creatures. Sand was almost out of vials of blood, so I cut myself to get us all inside again each time, and was then dizzy and wobbly by the time we had finished passing through all those gates in a quick succession. Both Bishop and Casavir rarely let me out of their sight, and got grimmer for every tour, seeing that. Sometimes, I got silly. It was a race to see who could heal me first, and once I almost fancied I heard a horse race announcer. I wished Grobnar could have done it, as he would have loved that joke. I whispered some of that patter when the guys made me sit for healing the next time around. I got them chuckling, and they were a little less obvious after that.

A few days later, Sand came back with a merry Grobnar and a temporarily shrunken Construct to at start making a new entrance into the building. Cas looked the most relieved when this plan was announced, not that I wasn't happy, too.

x x x

_--Bishop_

I nearly panicked when Grobnar brought his pet golem. I don't think I had even seen it in ages, and had forgotten I had tampered with it in a fit of madness... of jealousy. After they'd reported on the expected arrival times for the demolition crews, I pulled Casavir, Sand, and Grobnar aside and tried to explain quickly.

Sand and Casavir were both livid. Sand was especially biting in his tongue lashing, but he had to know about it to help the gnome evaluate the risk. Casavir merely growled about a workout, and I knew I deserved it. Grobnar was sad, and gave me the same look Karnwyr did when I was being particularly an idiot. That hurt more than I would have thought.

After dinner, when Elondra, Sand, and Grobnar took the Construct into the Haven, Casavir and I had had our workout, which went much as I'd expected. I'd sent Karnwyr off beforehand, but he wouldn't go that far. Sand and Grobnar had the golem isolated inside the Haven all evening, as they studied it. Neeshka was having fun letting Khelgar think he might win at dice. Elanee was nearby, but she rarely socialized, even now.

Then came the worst part, telling Elondra what happened, even though my jaw socket was still sore and I still had a beaut of a shiner from earlier. I had just finished telling her, when I found myself on the ground with my jaw hurting again and briefly puzzled about how I'd gotten there. She had turned aside and was shaking.

Casavir was simply holding her, but was looking at both of us in concern.

She turned back and tears were starting to stream down her face. She hissed in the same cold voice I'd last heard in our confrontation at the end of the war. "How many more, _ranger_?" She snarled. "How many more screw-ups am I going to be haunted by?"

"I don't know..." I slurred, as my jaw wasn't working right. "I don't think there are any more, but I drank way too much in those days, trying for... it doesn't matter." It was breaking my new heart, but I had to say, "Should I go?"

"Yes. No! I don't know," she sighed, "I still... I need some time alone to calm down."

She went off into the darkness after briefly hugging Casavir.

He came over, and checked my jaw again and chanted yet another healing. I was giving him too much practice today.

"Thanks," I muttered, and tottered off in the opposite direction, leaving him alone at the campfire.

x x x

_--Casavir_

They both were in so much pain, but I was actually more worried about Bishop.

I was still very angry when we went off into the woods for our workout earlier. He was silent. Once we started, he just stood there with his eyes closed, not even trying to block. He'd stagger a step or two, but then stand up again.

After that, my anger was gone, and I stopped. His eyes snapped open, and were bleak with anger at himself. And stubborn.

Bishop muttered, "Continue," and gestured the same. Closing his eyes again with a sigh.

Tyr, this was his idea of penance. He was going to stand there, taking it, until he was knocked out, or felt he'd done enough. His haunted look had said that wasn't going to be very soon. The best thing I could do is knock him out quickly, but I really didn't know what to do.

By the time Bishop had finally passed out, I had dislocated his jaw, and could barely see through my own swimming eyes. I had hit him mostly in the jaw, hoping for the quick knockout, but it still took a while.

I checked him, and he was breathing fine. I slid his jaw back into place.

This had to be the last time. It was wrong. It wasn't a trial at arms or fair fight. I couldn't bear to do it again. I wasn't sure what Bishop would do when I refused his new martyr urges, but I was feeling ill. I began to chant a prayer for wisdom and grace, heavy hearted.

I didn't want him to wake up before I cleaned up, so I tried to calm down as I washed off. Once my face felt cooler, I cast more healings until he woke up again.

As soon as he woke, he asked, "You okay?"

"Heh. All I bruised was my knuckles on your thick head. This agreement to work out our differences does not mean I play the sadist. If you are feeling guilty, you need to find some other way... Ask for help, DAMN IT!" I roared.

He winced. But remained silent. I hadn't gotten through to him. I was still too upset, myself. "Very well, but remember it for the future. We're your family now, and you don't have to be alone."

Elondra did not take the news about the Construct well, and got a surprisingly good punch in on Bishop. She was angry, not that hurt. She knows he's not that man anymore. It was more the shock of being reminded of the old Bishop and the fresh pain of his betrayal. She would be fine in a little while. I was very glad she had gotten herself under control, as he would have just stood there and taken it, and I would have had to intervene.

I sighed and went off to talk to the others. Our watches were supposed to be tonight, but I didn't think it was a good idea. Sand had finally calmed down, and everyone else was willing to swap. It had been the first time we'd asked. I also asked Sand and Elanee to see if their animal companions could keep a discreet eye out for Bishop and Karnwyr's location. I'm sure they read the implications of that.

Sand reported that the damage to the golem was minor, mostly obedience bindings being damaged. Grobnar thought they would have it repaired and tested in a few days. Sand also told me that Bishop and Karnwyr were only twenty yards from our campfire. Karnwyr had noticed Sand's cat familiar climbing a nearby tree, but Bishop had not reacted.

I said I needed to get back to them, and excused myself.

M'Lady came back to where I had built our second fire in about a half hour, and was surprised I was here, as I would normally be on watch at the main camp by this time. I pulled her down to sit by me at the fire.

I explained, "I swapped all our watches, as this is serious. His self destructive behavior is back, and more directly than just abusing his liver and assassin hunting. If he was a paladin, I'd have him confined and put on a watch. We both have to be especially careful, as we're his supports now. He wanted me to beat him. And I suspect, he would have allowed you to do the same, if you hadn't stopped yourself."

Karnwyr told us, _He thinks he's an omega, and won't talk to me now._

Elondra's eyes were wide, and then she nodded and sighed.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

We talked and made a few plans for a few minutes more, but neither of us wanted him to be out by himself any longer. I dashed off to grab my bag with our bedroll and a torch for Cas to see by, and he pointed off in the direction Bishop had left in. We set off into the night.

We saw Karnwyr's eyes in the torchlight before anything else. Bishop was curled up on the ground and his head was resting on his companion. I stuck the torch in the ground nearby. His eyes were open in a dirty and streaked face, but unfocused. I was going to to hold him, long enough for Casavir to arrange the blankets and sweep the ground. We figured he'd hear me better.

I took a couple steps back to give Casavir room to arrange things. When Casavir picked him up and carried him over to where I had braced myself, Bishop whined, sounding just like his companion.

Once Bishop was in my arms, I murmured to him, saying things like "We're here," and "Hush, hush," while my arms had gotten so tired. Dammit, I should be strong enough for this. It may be late in a long day, but I've been a warrior for years.

He sighed, and turned towards me, making us sway. Panic gave me some extra strength, enough to hold him up until Casavir was done. When he was finished, we moved him over to our ready bedroll and put him down. I kept up my whispers, kicking off my boots and dropping my shirt off to the side. Once I'd laid down, I got his boots and vest off quickly, and hugged him, murmuring right next to his ear. Cas had also doffed his boots and tunic and was crooning a familiar lullaby on Bishop's other side after flipping the quilt over towards me.

After a bit, Bishop relaxed, and fell asleep for real.

I let out a sigh, I hadn't realized I was holding. I whispered for Karnwyr to wake us if Bishop woke without us, I think he agreed. I nodded to Casavir, and got closer so Bishop would feel me when he woke. Drifting off, I was worried about tomorrow's confrontation.

x x x

_--Bishop _

I woke up feeling the warmth of skin against mine, and feeling Elondra's breathing behind my ear, and her curled all along my back. I could hear Casavir's regular breathing in front of me. I didn't really remember anything after she marched off into the darkness. It was getting near dawn, but I didn't hear anyone else stirring in the faintest gray light.

It was supposed to have been our watches last night. Obviously, we hadn't all died, but I now had another reason to feel bad.

Casavir nudged me, and whispered, "Stop that. I traded off our watches when you didn't come back. And we finally found something useful to add to M'Lady's training, carrying heavy things."

I dimly remembered feeling the world sway last night. "You shouldn't have, Elondra!" I tried to turn to face her.

She licked my ear, and ran a hand down my side.

Suddenly, I didn't want to move at all. Hey...

Elondra interrupted that thought, "I wanted to. And it was necessary. You hold half of my heart, and I want you to take care of yourself, not just my ass... And if worst came to worst, we would have fallen on our butts and you would have woken up with several foul things to say."

I could hear her smile with that, and Casavir chuckled, before a deeper silence.

"Penance is not just allowing yourself to be beaten, atonement is much more." Casavir's voice again had that deeper timbre, and his blue eyes were now turned towards me and blazing in the dim light. "You can not just use another for that without their consent."

I nodded, unsure of what to say to them. M'Lady's voice caught, and I could feel her nod too behind me. His head fell back to the ground and eyes closed; Casavir looked normal when they reopened, though he looked tired.

He spoke again, though his voice was quieter, "It hurt to continue when you insisted yesterday."

"But only you and Elondra won't kill me when I screw up," I understood my place in the pack, even if they didn't.

There was a long pause.

"That is a mighty gift of trust, we are honored. But there are other forms of atonement. Even an eye for an eye, implies that the guilty should not have their hand cut off for violating a sumptuary law."

Elondra added wryly, "One of my worst punishments growing up, was cleaning everything that even resembled a stable, of all the swamp muck for a month. In the Mere, you can guess how much that involved. But I never did that again. I ended up cutting almost all my hair off, it took a year to get back most of the original length."

I could easily imagine her ticked, and cute with muddy brown stubble.

Casavir added, earnestly, "This is why penance is set from the outside, with whole lists and books of suggestions for appropriate balance. If people would select their own, it could be far too soft, or worse, far too harsh. Ask us, and we will be fair, or even Elanee if you want a different view."

Elondra breathed behind my ear, "We're your family and you're ours. Don't forget Karnwyr's advice. What did he think about this yesterday?"

_--I'm sorry pup. I remember you speaking, but it didn't make any sense._

_You didn't either. You're not an anvil. And he was crying when you fell down..._

I looked at Casavir in shock, but he was just waiting for my answer. She was just breathing, also waiting for me.

"I'll try, but I'm shooting blind here," I admitted.

M'Lady said, "Everyone does sometimes. We don't want you to erase Bishop! That way lies only tragedy, like what happened with the Shadowjerk. We do want you to be happy and whole."

I lay there thinking for a few minutes, as dawn brought more light and a few louder birds. Her breath was tickling my ear. I twisted partly onto my back, and slid my arm under her. She gave a startled 'eep' when I scooped her over me, to land between Casavir and I. Much better...

x x x

_--Casavir _

I was glad he was past the crisis, at least enough to want to play. Not that I would deny I was feeling better, too. Elondra was almost asleep, nestled between us. I would get up for my prayers, before I rejoined them. We didn't have anything planned today. It would be perhaps as much as a tenday before any of our experts would arrive, so we could relax a bit.

Trying to imitate Bishop's old signaling, I whistled quietly. I was hoping Karnwyr would come over and settle next to Bishop. Bishop was losing himself, and I had no idea how to help.

M'Lady's eyes popped open, and we both heard Karnwyr padding over. Bishop seemed to be asleep again. The wolf settled on Bishop's other side and licked his face before settling down with his muzzle by Bishop's ear.

I thought more on it after my devotions, while they seemed to be sleeping. M'Lady had touched on it last night, he was indeed becoming cut off from his past. The problem was he was denying not just his dark side, he was even losing touch with his inner self and even his companion again.

Karnwyr had woken M'Lady and I, telling us that Bishop was awake and worried about watches. He was unhappy with his ranger. I knew neither of us wanted Bishop to forget himself while trying to grow into better man, I hoped, not a prisoner. But he would have to discover other ways to live now.

So would we all.

I got back in our bedroll, well used to her sleeping through dawn. But she stirred, rested her head on my shoulder, and brought his arm over her. We wove our fingers through his, and went back to sleep.

Grobnar's pet golem was repaired in another day, and we put it to work pounding through the wall. The first one, into the entrance room took the longest, as it was the thickest wall we went through. Next the kitchen, for fresh water and a wall into the central chamber.

Returning to that room for the first time since the cleanup after the battle, was harder that I expected. Even though I had only been trapped here for hours, and the cell pieces were in a pile by the wall, I still felt uneasy. Bishop was pale.

It was much easier now to understand how M'Lady felt in places similar to that prison. Elondra had been trapped for so many days, it had been only hours for us. And we knew the party was coming. But she was alone for so long, across planes, with no idea we were coming for her. Bishop was looking gray, and there were colored sparkles around him. I turned to look at her, and she had sparkles too, and I couldn't breathe right. I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe, thinking only of that.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Gods, both of them were looking bad, but Casavir was looking worse. Bishop had gone to his knees and was clinging to Karnwyr. Cas just plain went blank, after, trying to reach for his throat. I made it over to him, and braced him up. He was breathing, though unaware. I hadn't thought this would affect them like this. I was bitterly glad we were destroying this gods-forsaken place.

I shook Casavir by his shoulders a bit, "Guys, speak to me! Bishop, say something!"

Grobnar began playing a tune, a march.

Bishop gasped out, "Something." with the faintest smile in his voice.

I heard Karnwyr laughing. Casavir was blinking, and looking around again.

"Casavir, look at me. Everything's fine." I didn't want to shake him again, as his eyes were open and tracking me now.

He finally took a deep breath, and said, "Yes, I'm fine. We need to destroy that cell, too."

Bishop was agreeing almost violently. I looked at the rest of the party, who were being politely dense. Neeshka was doing another check for secret compartments, with Khelgar watching. Grobnar was still playing, and Sand was bundling up some more cage shards for experimentation. Elanee was watching the guys.

I admitted, "We can, if it would make you feel better. I'm fine. I think I'm pretty much past it now. Its just a cell. I'd like to free the spirit more, nothing should be bound like that for so long."

Sand spoke up, "I'm sorry Commander, I went back for that some time after your return, with a priestess I know. That spirit was taken up, finally."

"I told him you weren't ready then, might not be for a time, and that he should go ahead." Elanee spoke, "I think you are recovered as well."

A few days later, the first group of dwarves arrived, and the real demolition began. It took about four tendays for the dwarven teams and guest spellcasters to raze the Haven to only rubble with no taint. The one team of dwarves had more females than I'd ever seen before. Cas privately explained Khelgar's clan's goals one night, so we weren't that surprised when a couple of the dwarves wandered through our subcamp when we'd been playing an improvised game of tables one evening. Even Casavir found it hard not to smile.

Once it was down to bare ground, a priestess of Lathander finished by cleansing the ground. I know Casavir was happy once he could no longer detect any baleful auras. Bishop was happy he hadn't had to sell his bow. I was just happy it couldn't be a pain in my ass ever again.

x - x

_A/N: I just want to thank my beta readers, for their assistance in adding a bit of polish, and point out some sad little errors. Any further errors are still all mine._


	2. A Needed Detour

_Certain major characters are not mine, Lon is. Language and other stuff warning..._

x x x

**Haven ruins - - -**

_--Bishop _

We'd celebrated Midsummer in our clearing, with a number of noise snares around. Most nights we were back with the party and our guests. We really didn't want to give any Harper bards ideas, so we were again back to our old bedrolls and just being near each other. This was taking much longer than Elondra had hoped, and even Casavir was getting a little cross at our lack of privacy. Interruptions were happening so often for even a few kisses, she had bitten the head off of one hero-worshiping member of the crew one early morning by the stream. It was our mutual frustration.

M'Lady was talking to Neeshka, trying to see if there was some way we could get a tent with a lockable flap or something, mostly as a joke. The traditional solution for highborn snots on campaign, according to Casavir, was guards, which would not help with privacy. I had suggested spike traps, lots and lots of spike traps.

So Casavir started drawing up plans for a ceremony, as a distraction for himself, making lists and considering space. But balancing obligation, logistics, and how much fuss we were willing to tolerate, kept him occupied during the demolition. M'Lady waited impatiently, and tried to learn more planar facts from the new mages. I tried helping the dwarves out of sheer boredom, but realized soon enough that I was just getting in their way.

Then Karnwyr and I, sometimes helped by Elondra, Elanee, and Neeshka, started spending much of our time hunting and gathering to help feed the mob. The hunting went well, and we got to sneak a kiss or two, but it was very odd being the only male in a group. I overheard more frank comments on the visiting spellcasters than I ever really wanted to. Casavir later told us that one of the mages made a comment admiring my stamina. I snickered, and asked if there had been any bruising? Cas smiled and said no, but that it wouldn't repeat.

Elondra paled one evening and was thinking hard about something. Before either of us could ask, we were interrupted by a major quarrel between one of the dwarven gang leaders and a couple of the mages regarding the disposal of the building materials. By the end of that, we were all cross and had gone to the furtherest pool in the nearest stream to cool down.

Once the building was gone, M'Lady had given pay or gifts to all those involved before they left. This left just the party in a much larger clearing than we'd started with. We were going to stay here overnight, before taking a leisurely trip back to the Keep.

I was looking forward to setting up in our clearing for the night again, but she was strangely silent when we did so, and she just sat down on the blankets. Casavir was humming when he noticed our tense silence.

She started, "It's not that serious, well, it is. We'll be fine, but it's going to be a longer trip this time."

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I could see they both were confused. I wondered which one would show it more, when the problem sank in. Cas was more likely, but this thing would be even a newer viewpoint for Bishop. I still hadn't come up with a good way to say it, even with a few days notice, so I'd better bull through. I almost winced at that phrasing, but started anyway, "I think we need to make a serious offering to Tymora when we get to Neverwinter. And we should stop there before we go home, at least briefly."

Not surprising that that wasn't enough of a clue, they still looked puzzled.

"I don't think there is any good way to say it," I continued. "I never got in the habit of keeping herbs or anything to prevent pregnancy, and it's been two tendays since my last monthlies."

I was wrong, they both flushed a glorious red, while a hundred thoughts flitted across their faces, after a long moment of looking blank. I suspect mine had too when I was pretending to pay attention to the dispute the other day.

Casavir asked gravely, "Would you have been upset?"

"No, that's part of family. I would have forced myself to go back home, and I wanted to see him dead with my own eyes. Also, I'm not sure I could bear it if you two were that far away and not being able to help," I knew I wasn't cut out for staying at home, safe. I'd probably go mad.

"If we were expecting, I would be joyful to become that rarity, a retired paladin." Cas's pleasure at the idea was already evident in his huge smile.

Bishop's grin was edged with some irony, "I wouldn't want to miss all of Karnwyr's puppy comments. He just told me, he would have let me know, if it had happened."

That would have been a big surprise while we were chasing that mage. I wondered how that would have fallen out. I'd only had a few more ideas from my many chaotic thoughts about this over the last couple days, and I'd better get the worst one out of the way first.

"I did have one unhappy thought about this. I may not be able to have children after my injuries. We certainly would have had enough opportunity since last fall."

I know I blushed with them this time, but they both looked crestfallen too. Then a bit angry, so I pulled them closer for an embrace.

Rushing on, I added, "Another possibility is that one of our patrons has something specific planned for us, or Tymora really was being kind. Regardless, I'd rather not retire just yet, so we're limited in our entertainment until we can visit Sune's temple. I'd like to save a few villages and smack a few more villains before I retire."

I was also thinking we needed to address some of the things that haunted them, even if I had no idea where to start. They pretty much knew my life story, or as much as I knew, already.

Bishop's smile became wicked, "I'm sure we can come up with something to keep us until then, I've heard Casavir is pretty clever, for a paladin."

x x x

_--Casavir _

We managed, and I would be content until we got done in Neverwinter. Bishop enjoyed knowing more, and that was good in another way, so he saw even his dark times could be helpful now in the better ones.

Later Elondra mused while we were riding, without hurry, near each other, "I think it's time to make it official. Scumbag is dead. And our only other obstacle is Neverwinter politics, which may never settle. If we 'elope' to the Keep, we can try to minimize problems."

I tried to remain calm and not say anything, so I could hear Bishop's reaction. Even though, I could feel myself smile.

"Another ceremony? Do we have to?" he whined.

Damn.

But Elondra started snickering.

"I guess so... If I have to..." Bishop said in such doleful tones, I might have been worried if she wasn't still snickering.

Turning to look look at him, he looked like an eight year old, with his lip stuck out.

He almost sniffled, saying, "I'll never be able to hold my head up again in... Ow! Ow! Stop twisting my arm!"

Muffled laughter was Elondra's only reaction. I could only blink at the show, at first.

"Ow. Damn it! I need that shoulder! Okay! Okay! I'll shave! Meanie!"

I forced myself to stop smiling, and asked solemnly, "Does this mean yes?"

"Okay..." Bishop said after a heavy sigh, though I could see his smile this time.

M'Lady finally stopped laughing after having trouble breathing. She stopped long enough to talk, and said, "I really don't want to have a big public production in Neverwinter. If we do it real soon, most of the people I want to make sure are present, are with us right now. I can think of only two I'd want to get from the city."

I said, grinning this time, "I was hoping we could soon, and had been thinking about it. I think we could get it pulled together in only a few days after we got home. The biggest issue would be laying in extra food and drink for feasting, as I doubt the Keep has enough for a major event. Getting some in Neverwinter will help a lot, even if it delays it a few days."

"Should we add some other events? I just realized I haven't been to any pleasant event since the brawl for the Harvest Cup back in West Harbor." Elondra asked doubtfully.

"Hmm, that would be a good addition. Let me think on what kinds of contests, though missile and melee tournaments would be good for the troops, as a challenge and honor," I said.

A little glory for young men to strive for, never hurt.

She asked, "So we tell everyone else?"

"Sure," Bishop said snidely, "I wonder how many bets they have going on this? I wish we could have gotten a slice of all their bets on us."

"Alas," my lady was grinning, it sounded like, though her face was turned away, "we probably don't want to know all their bets. Or, some of us could be permanently red-faced."

I didn't have anything to say to that, though Bishop was grinning, so I changed the topic, quickly saying, "We should think about hiring extra minstrels or bards, so Grobnar gets a chance to eat. I'm sure they'll have some more ideas when we tell them, too."

Elondra said, "I've had one more thought, we might want to visit Sune's temple, all of us. If there was any place we could get useful advice for our situation, it would be there."

Usually, we had been advised in training, to avoid Sunite temples. Not that we might not have legitimate reason to be there, but that defending against rumors was wasted time and effort. But, amusingly enough, M'Lady and Bishop would be my chaperons.

We decided to split up the major planning. I would take the ceremony and related issues. Elondra would take logistics, like food. Bishop would have what could be the hardest task, keeping Neeshka and Grobnar from going overboard with pranks. We knew there would be some, they'd had a long time to prepare. M'Lady winked at me, and I'm sure she was also expecting Bishop was going to be a participant too. But he needed to exercise his rebel side, and we could live with it. I wondered if she would come up with something too, Bishop wasn't the only one with a touch of the rebel. I could never quite figure out how she learned how to lie like she would sometimes, and still be good. Maybe it was related to the stable incident.

Later when we took a rest break, Neeshka squealed before hugging Enondra, and Sand started to look smug, so he must have won some portion of the betting.

Planning kept us all agreeably occupied as we traveled to Neverwinter. At night, Bishop was having almost too much fun telling us what to do. After a few nights of this, Elondra started making random complaints every once in a while, always silly, like complaining about the price of tea in Waterdeep, or how much the doggie in the new litter cost. Bishop's face was priceless when he realized her point a couple nights later. He even started to apologize, but her kiss stopped that.

Elondra shushed him and said, "No, you know more than we do right now, and I'm glad you do. But I knew more of the situation then, but it hurt every time you accused me of enjoying the promotions when I was just fighting against a legend for survival. That was a motivation you claimed to approve of. I realized this was my golden opportunity for you to see it from the other side. I never wanted to force you to do anything you didn't want to. Even when I was so trapped, I wanted to scream every day."

_I told him he was being an ass then, but he didn't hear me..._

She'd hid it, as I'd noticed it only when she was dealing with Nasher.

Elondra smiled, "Thanks Karnwyr, I knew. But I liked him anyway..."

x x x

_--Bishop _

I thought some more as I drifted towards sleep. Casavir was already asleep, and Elondra was nearly asleep, too.

Maybe I had been blind. I couldn't even remember the names of anyone I'd trained with, let alone gave a damn what they wanted, even then. The fact I wanted her was a chain I blamed Elondra for. That was as stupid as hating the lake because I got thirsty.

I kissed her, trying to say something I didn't quite understand, without words. She returned my kiss for a moment, but patted my cheek and murmured she was sleepy, before falling asleep. I held her closer, and I soon followed.

The next morning, I talked to Grobnar and Neeshka as we traveled. Unofficially, I was supposed to be trying to see if I could encourage them to limit the pranking damage. Actually, I was 'consulting' them for a prank that would be fun, but a fine balance between fun and likely to get me killed. I was pretty sure what I was going to do already, but it was interesting hearing their thoughts.

I think this was the longest I had actually talked to either one of them. It was the first time I found out Cas made her skin itch, though she was used to it by now. Grobnar actually did a wicked imitation of that oily toady Nevalle, that had me chuckling on and off for miles. Especially amusing was when he made it a farce in one of the newer brothels famous for its blondes of both genders.

Also, I did find out about some of their pranks that they had nixed already. A couple would have been funny, but they seemed to be trying to balance the Elondra's official dignity as Commander, and Casavir's actual dignity. I, apparently, didn't have any dignity, and I wondered what they thought I had.

It probably wasn't a complement.

Neeshka admitted that she was planning something more private, but refused to say anything else, so it seemed I was going to be directly involved in that one.

Karnwyr was quite amused by some of them, _Does my nose in your backs count as a prank? Even if I do it a lot?_

I was coughing and sputtering until my eyes watered. Neeshka was wondering what she missed, while the bard shrugged.

Wiping my eyes, I said, "It seems Karnwyr has been doing the same prank for months. I hope he is more careful, as paybacks can be a bitch."

_--I won't tell her unless you get me, pup. But you may want to reconsider. Cas may even help._

_Maybe._

Both Neeshka and Grobnar were giggling.

I thought I'd make sure they got the warning, "Actually, the warning for the pup, applies just as well for you two. Truth can be sharper than a sword."

Neeshka got serious. "I know, Bishop. Too bad you didn't see Elondra face down that corrupt Commander poser at Fort Locke. It was only the three of us, she, Khelgar, and I. We barely knew which way to point the new weapons we'd just bought, not that buying them wasn't a strange concept for me in those days, too..."

I enjoyed learning about Elondra's early days, and alarmed by the appearance of gith hunting her so soon, when lizardmen were still a challenge. I also got the outsider viewpoint on how Cas was far more uptight when they all met, than he was later, let alone now.

Grobnar started musically embellishing points. I wondered if Neeshka realized that he was getting inspired. I was almost getting resigned to it by now, and wondered how many of the others he had gotten stories out of. I wondered just how many tunes he'd been inspired to, now that it looked like he wasn't obsessed with Wendersnaven anymore.

_A/N: I just want to thank my beta reader, for their assistance in adding a bit of polish. Any further errors are still all mine._


	3. Musical Inspirations

_Certain major characters are not mine, Elondra is, among others. Language and other stuff warning..._

x x x

**Road to Neverwinter - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

Writing out shopping lists, I decided we would need wagons, for food, booze, and tents or pay extra for shipping. Cas said these things could run for a tenday for the high houses and while I wanted everyone at the Keep to be happy for us, but I wasn't that ambitious. Three days, three hundred people... no make that four hundred people to include any travelers and the village. I really didn't think we'd have more than fifty who didn't live in or around the keep, so we should be okay for housing, though it would be crowded. It was summer, so tents would do in case of rain for the feasting. Rains were enough of an issue in summer, we wouldn't even ask Elanee to ensure a few rain-free days.

I was so glad I only had a tenday, at most two, of this to get through.

Bishop was in animated conversation with Neeshka and Grobnar. I didn't really care that much if he stopped a single prank, but it was a good excuse to get him to spend time with some other people. He and Neeshka both had similar viewpoints on some things, and could have been friends long ago if he had ever talked to her without anger. He still tended to hold himself apart, aside from us. I heard him laughing later, and caught Cas's eye and winked. Casavir smiled back.

Neeshka was in the middle of a story of some kind, and Grobnar was playing bits of melody, while Bishop was listening with interest.

I went back to thinking about my food lists. Later, while dinner was cooking, Grobnar came over to me.

"What's up, Grobnar?" I asked, happy to stop doodling beside my list of rooms and guests.

"Did you send Mr. Bishop over to us? He was much nicer than he usually is," Grobnar wondered.

"Well yes, I sent him over to talk to you guys about pranks. I'm hoping you guys will not go overboard with pranks during the festivities, maybe one a day or something like that. But Bishop has no idea about that hopeful number. I just wanted him to get to know you both, finally. Nicer? He's been growing. He still carries some of his chains, while I'm free again.

"You do want to perform for us?" I was hoping he would, but hadn't asked yet.

"Of course, of course," Grobnar said merrily, "I wouldn't miss it. I do love happy endings. And, you three are excellent inspirations..."

"Long a goal of mine," I grinned. "I would appreciate advance notice when you start spreading your songs about us, though. Just so I get foxglove from Elanee for the guys. I don't think the martial stuff would bother them, romantic ones, though." I forced a smile, trying not to think about it too much, either.

"And the most dramatic parts could get Bishop executed, or plain lynched," I sighed.

Grobnar assured me, "I'll be careful. Key areas will stay instrumentals while you live. But I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"I was hoping to premiere your rescue ballad, and perhaps one of the orc ones that is a bit more rousing," he said, very seriously.

"Hmm. I'd like to hear the orc one first. The rescue one? Maybe. I think I'll check with the guys, also I'm not sure I want to be a helpless victim to bar drunks..." That would make not being recognized far more important, and hoping none said anything especially crude if Cas was along.

"Yes! That's why I want to pair them together. Early in the story and later! The other pieces will fill in from there eventually. Do you want to hear them tonight?" He was full of more of his old enthusiasm, I had to let him go.

"Sure, why not?" I'd noticed the guys were keeping an eye on us. One more thing to ask him, "Do you want some help with entertainment? I want you to be able to have fun too. I do have it in the budget..."

Grobnar laughed, "I've been getting volunteers for months, wanting to nose around and try to get more about the death of the shadowking. Some of them would pay me to come. You'll have to feed them, and a gift is customary, but not necessarily payment. I was thinking of making them audition with one of their wendersnaven efforts."

His grin had some surprising irony, there. He had changed, too, as little as I'd noticed it in the last few months, and I felt a little guilty at being so absorbed.

I snickered, and said, "Just let me know how many and what the gift should be, and I'll add it to the list."

He scurried off to get some dinner, which was smelling good tonight.

The guys were over in seconds, Casavir bearing the stew, which I carefully set aside. Sitting together, quickly became an embrace, always making me feel better. As was common, Bishop managed to turn my face towards him, so he could steal a deep kiss, not that I didn't enjoy it. But after a moment, I finished with a separate and shorter kiss, before turning to steal one from my paladin. Lust and bliss, I really, really could not wait until we were done at the temple. My toes curling already, I pulled back with a sigh, and just counted my heartbeats for a moment. As my breathing slowed, we just held each other for a minute.

I grabbed my stew, almost surprised that it was still quite warm.

Bishop asked, "What was that about with the gnome?"

"Mmm. Niceness, inspiration, ballads, and bards," I said, puffing out air from a hot tuber in my mouth.

Cas paused his eating and asked, sounding a little concerned, "Are you going to explain that?"

"Of course," I said. "I just don't want to neglect my favorite guys or dinner. No matter how little time we have before the show."

That got their attention, even from the stew.

"Drat." I mock complained, putting my dinner down. So I sat back and stirred my stew, trying to cool it. "I figure we have about half an hour to eat before Grobnar performs the two ballads he wants to do at the wedding. I hope. Niceness is that I think he was a little suspicious that I might have twisted your arm, Bishop, to make you act nicer today. Usually Neeshka's the more suspicious one."

Casavir agreed, "She does seem good at noting I might be hedging my story."

"I wonder if that because your aura affects her more directly," Bishop pointed out.

"Oh, yes. I'd forgotten," Casavir said. "She hasn't mentioned it for so long, I've wondered if she had gotten accustomed."

This had given me enough time to eat some of my dinner, but it did confirm they'd been talking.

"The next bit is that Grobnar finds us very inspirational. Aren't you proud?" I ignored one growl and one pained expression. "I think he will space the ballads over time a bit, and we'll get to hear them first. He said tonight that more sensitive parts, won't get their lyrics in our lifetimes. Tonight's two are a calculated pairing: when you guys came to rescue me, and some earlier battle. I will admit I'm not happy about being the center of the tale, but we'll have to see."

I paused to drink. Lucky them, they were almost done eating already.

I finished, "And the fourth bit was about additional bards or minstrels to help entertain. We've been mysterious enough that it seems some may even be trying to bribe him to get an invite to the Keep. So he can get a bunch, at only the cost to us of food and a small gift. The list for this is getting alarming."

Grobnar must have inhaled his dinner, as he was tuning up already. I settled against a tree with the guys and my cooling stew.

The first tune was new to me. A stirring one, featuring Casavir and I, against those orc tribes and rescuing that ambassador near Old Owl well. His isolation was only hinted at under the blaze of his faith and the menace of the orcs and their shadowy backer. Cas looked like he approved, so he missed it under the martial themes. Bishop looked thoughtful while hearing a few new details we'd never talked about much, but his toe was twitching to the beat of the refrain along with the rest of us.

When the song drew to a close, I finally noticed that my dinner was now only lukewarm.

The second song was more familiar, I'd already heard pieces of the melody for months. Grobnar had made some subtle changes in the tune, making it more of a riddle quest: them seeking where I was after the shadowjerk's death. It was a good song, one he could be proud of. I didn't want to restrict him that much, just because it made me feel awkward. I hoped the guys would see it that way too.

After he was done, Neeshka started up a card game. I joined in for a change, and was happy to break even. The guys were quietly playing checkers with an improvised set again. Maybe something like that was something good for a Midwinter gift, I was going have to sell off some odds and ends to replenish my purse.

The card game had wound down, and I amused myself by making a tower with their captured checker pebbles and twigs while they played. Soon enough, they were paying more attention to that than their game. I kept building with more scavenged twigs and rocks, wondering how long until they gave up and made suggestions. The one wing collapsed, and I restructured the rebuild. Once they had started making suggestions, and placing and balancing pieces as well, the game was obviously over.

I asked, "So what do you think about those two songs?"

They looked at each other, and Bishop waved the discussion to Cas, who began, "I think my objection is fear of what these songs will say. About us, our choices good and bad, even things that could be used against us by enemies. Heroic epics are great, but I was long mortified about us being in a classic love triangle ballad..."

"Eww," put in a disgusted Bishop.

"Yuck," I said, "Those are always popular, even in little villages like West Haven. We are a triangle, but we don't fit the classic style, I hope. We're probably unique, outside some elven areas. Those are objections to bardic songs about us, in general. Do you think Grobnar would do that to us? And what about these two songs, specifically?"

Casavir admitted, "No, he's been very sensitive to our concerns. And he is giving us fair notice. I'm far more concerned with other bards."

"I suspect he has dibs on our story, since he's in it. Or maybe we've just been pretty close-mouthed about everything. We haven't been in bars too much to hear if any others have been inspired. Oh, my. Well, there couldn't be that many, as I didn't hear anything last winter when we were on that bar crawl," I mused.

Bishop added, "I was somewhat oblivious, but I think I would have noticed something if I'd heard any of our names in any of those village taverns before Cas found me. No one seemed to have heard of anything."

"So, we can assume Grobnar is acting as a gateway. Which keeps us much safer," I said. before reminding them, "but what about _these_ songs?"

With a sigh, Casavir said, "I like the Old Owl one. Its more like what I'd hoped for as a youth."

Smirking, Bishop said, "Listen to it again sometime, I think he said more about you than you realize..."

I nodded, and said, "But its true enough, and most people will miss it in the action. I've been underestimating him, too. Maybe it was a language or cultural difference, but I'm now seeing that his bard songs seem to invoke the more subtle magic of influencing people's feelings. Any wizard or rogue with a scroll can fling a fireball, but can they influence a leader, stop a brawl, or sway a crowd with only a well selected song? Without using spells? I don't know why I keep meeting only demi-human bards in my travels, like Grobnar and that Deekin, that I missed it. Are you okay with the orc one?"

They nodded, though Cas was a little slower. Next was the more personal one.

"And the rescue one?" I asked, though I'm sure my reluctance was showing. "I'm not happy being in need of rescue, but it is a good piece."

Also, the guys both showed well, but I wasn't going to mention that.

Casavir mused, "I suspect we're too close to it to hear it without bias. I understand your concern, but we may just have to trust his judgment."

Time for my last point, "And I really don't want to restrict his choices, even artistically. I can't guess how many other songs are near finished, ones he's holding back out of respect for us. He has also been kind enough to already give us that privacy, and is willing to chaperone other bards. So, we should give the okay usually, unless he pairs us with Wendersnavens," I grinned.

Bishop finally agreed, and we settled in for the night.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Elondra was right. Given the events of the last years, we should have been in starring roles for music long before this. A love triangle ballad about us would have soured all our hopes. Bishop was the most reluctant about it. I'm not sure if it was because of the visible flaws or the unexpected role of rescuer. M'Lady just did not want the damsel in distress role. I was getting off relatively well.

So far, the planning for the ceremony was pretty much done for what I knew at this time. We'd have some amendments after we visit the temple of Sune, and got back to the Keep. I'd decided to handle the building of a podium, both for the ceremony and to be on display for the feasting. I was planning to ask Ivarr to officiate. Elondra would probably ask Elanee. I didn't think Bishop would even have a preference, so I was doubting we'd have a third officiant, but I'd better check first.

We were getting close to Neverwinter, we should be there tomorrow or the next day at the latest. We'd all be scattering for various errands so we could leave for the Keep as soon as possible. She was hoping to have our wedding an accomplished fact before word got out, keeping politics out of it. I was praying it would work out that way. Bishop was just quiet for him. We all got a little cranky.

After dinner, while we were watching the embers of the cookfire from the shadows while the others played cards, I decided I had to bring up the ceremony details. "My Lady, Bishop, there are a few details I'd like to discuss about the ceremony..."

They did not look excited about the topic.

"You don't want to cancel, do you?" It felt like a knife, and I had to look away.

"No." "No!"

Being caught in their embrace felt so much better.

I said while we were still holding close, "It's only a few things. It wouldn't be fair for me to choose these things for you."

They sat back, and Bishop said with some irony, "Shoot."

Here goes. "Given our lady's rank, and our... unconventionality, we should have multiple officiants. Since there are three of us, three would be appropriate. I would like to ask Ivarr. Who would you each like to ask?"

Elondra blinked twice, and said, "Elanee, of course."

Bishop pondered for a minute, and said, "Sorry. Don't know anyone I'd want to ask."

"No problem. Just wanted to give you the option. I'll be talking to the Keep workmen to make a platform for this, for the ceremony and other events."

M'Lady's eyes lost focus; I didn't want to add to her sheaf of lists.

"No," I interrupted, "I'm including these with the ceremony as part of the planned events. If this were a harvest fair or other regular event, we could have things like produce, craft or livestock contests. All I could come up with, for short notice, was four events, aside from feasting and the ceremony itself. Do we want to be valid entrants ourselves, not compete, or compete only as personal challenge but not for any prizes?"

She mused, "Since we trained so many of them, competing against them somehow feels like taking candy from babies, and stealing their chance to shine. I'd be happy to not be the center of attention all the time. If I want to participate, perhaps I could wear a different ribbon. Just come up with some reasonable rules and post them the day after we get home. What kinds of events were you thinking of?"

The simplified list was easy to give them, so I said, "Day One: wedding and feast, Day Two: archery and magic, Day Three: melee combat and bardcraft. Any demonstrations are the same day. Selecting judges and standard for music and magic are my biggest area to concentrate on at the moment. I'm not sure I want to deny Sand and Grobnar the chance to compete if they want."

Bishop smirked, "Give them the choice. I'll take the archery tournament, it's no fun if I'm not killing something dangerous. Maybe they'd rather rate the up and comers."

True, I'd go to discuss this with them once I was done here.

Elondra grinned, "I note neither of you has volunteered for the melee contest."

I could feel my ears grow warm. Bishop only grinned.

She continued, still smiling, "I'm not going to either. How about we make it a demonstration if we're the last three in? I figure our biggest competition will most likely be if Khelgar enters. We could do it afterwards if we don't make it, but make it a speed demonstration for the three of us, either way."

I asked, "How do we want to call the speed-up? Ourselves, or?"

Bishop suggested, "We could ask Grobnar to see if he'd drum the pace and pace changes."

"We may want to practice this pace change, during our sparring until then," M'Lady's grin was unusually smug for that comment.

I said, "I'll be speaking to him in a little bit, I'll cover this as well. That's all I wanted to ask you two."

Bishop said, "I've got a question."

We looked at him, he doesn't directly ask us much.

With a slight leer, he asked, "Why has it been so long since we kissed?"

That was an easy question, so I only smiled. My lady was the one flushing this time.

_A/N: Thanks to my beta readers, for their assistance in pointing out things in plain sight. Any further errors are still all mine._


	4. If It's Wrong, Do Something

_Certain major characters are not mine, Lon is, among others. Language and other stuff warning..._

x x x

**Road to Neverwinter - - -**

_--Bishop _

Cas walked off to speak to the others about judging events. Elondra was working on a housing list this time, again. I took an evening circuit with Karnwyr around our camp, but found nothing of note. I was laying back on our bedroll with my head on him, looking up at the stars.

_--Are you happy Karnwyr? Do you mind we don't get to go out hunting as much? Do you like them? I'm sorry, I should have asked all this before now._

_We needed a pack you could trust. I'm happy enough, and never hungry. They like you a lot and want you healthy, or they'd never hear me. They won't turn on you. Why wouldn't I like them? You asked when you were ready to hear._

_--I'm happy you like them. I would hate to have to go._

_I know. You like them a lot too. When will she go into heat? Puppies would be nice._

Oh.

_--Furball, she may have been too injured when she was missing. It could be a while until we know._

_Too bad. I'd like to play with some pups._

I lay there on our bedroll watching the stars slowly move above the trees, very content. I heard the rest settling down for the night, and saw that Cas selected his post for his watch. Elondra packed away her lists, removed her armor, and curled up in the bedroll, next to Karnwyr and I. Feeling the warmth of her, even through the blanket, I moved a little closer to hold her. I'd better get to sleep soon, but was reluctant to move. I must have dozed off, as Cas woke me for my watch. I carefully moved her head off my shoulder, and moved to my selected watchpost with my weapons readied. It was a quiet night as I listened and thought.

Tomorrow, we'd either be in Neverwinter, or at least one of the outlying villages. I know they were a little stressed by the preparations, but a total disaster meant we could leave for somewhere else, so it wouldn't be all bad. I'd miss beating on Luskans, but a fresh start would be so much easier elsewhere. I don't think Cas would approve of a name change for me. I think Elondra wouldn't mind, but if they didn't change theirs, changing my name would be pointless.

It made me wish I remembered what it was.

I shook myself, and asked Karnwyr if he was hearing anything. The rest of my watch was quiet. I woke her for her watch, and went back to sleep.

In the morning, everyone was getting talkative about their plans for shopping and tasks to rush through during our visit. Khelgar wanted to judge the fighters, and Sand and Grobnar were going to help too. Sand suggested we get her Greycloak clerk at the Keep to write up the rules for posting, just so they'd be readable, glaring at me. It didn't bother me, I wasn't interested in writing for anything but notes once in a while. I'm sure I was smirking back at Sand.

We were covering a good distance each day, even if we weren't hurrying. The days were still long as we rode onwards. It looked like we were going to get to the Flagon late tonight. One more night.

Oh, crap. Duncan was going to be my uncle now, in some strange way, and Daeghun my father. No blood relation, but they both cared for her in their way. Cas had no family either, so I wouldn't be the only one new to this. Something to talk about in our limited private time.

Might as well go now, it might even get a smile from one or both of them. Flustering them would be a lot of fun. Just picturing Duncan's face the first time I call him uncle, was enough to make me smile.

I rode up to where Elondra and Casavir were slightly in the lead. To my surprise, they seemed to be arguing, with a heavy silence around short, quiet statements. Both of them were sitting stiffly on their horses, who were also restive. Cas was not raising his voice, and neither was she, but I had no doubts.

Had they ever argued before? I couldn't remember any time, as I would have jumped on it, if it had been this obvious. The world felt sideways, and I stopped closing, confused.

_--What should I do, Karnwyr? This is so wrong..._

_If its wrong, do something._

My first thought was to shake or smack them, but I didn't want to screw this up. They didn't fight, they soothed the rest of us. I'd always provoked the others, just for my jollies. But Elondra and Casavir fighting wasn't... How did they do it? I don't even remember, just that the moment of tension was gone, so many times.

Riding up to them and trying to look relaxed, I asked, "Am I going to have to separate you two? You're disturbing the squirrels." Though my stomach churned even as I said it.

They both shut up, and fumed. This would have been funny, once.

I asked them, "What's the problem?"

Elondra looked stubborn, and Cas was reluctant to even hint at criticism of her.

I met his eyes, and held them. He wouldn't lie about it, as long as he didn't stay quiet.

He exploded, "She wants to pay for everything!"

"I have more resources, like the Keep and Nasher's rewards!" Elondra protested angrily. "Its not fair to make other people pay for my wedding! Its bad enough, I'm putting them to work, but you all shouldn't have to pay for the extravagances of my damned rank!"

Cas objected, "It's our wedding, too!"

She looked shamefaced at that. "But you shouldn't have to pay when I get over-enthused with spending. I should pay for my commitments, not you!"

"It's not fair that you pay for it all either! I want to help, and its my wedding too!" Casavir was looking stubborn.

"We're married now. This is more for the Keep and the Nashers of the world, not for us! The resources of that rank, should be what pays for the show of this wedding. So, its my responsibility and from my resources. We don't need it for us," she insisted.

They were starting to repeat their arguments. One problem was that they're both partly right.

Leaving me to choose between the argument I more agreed with, and the woman I couldn't bear to go against again.

What did I want? I didn't want my pack fighting, not for real like this. I didn't want this, I wanted just the freedom of me and the woods. Nothing I really needed, that I couldn't provide for myself. Rank was rank, why was I even here, to judge a dispute?

I couldn't choose, and spurred my horse away in frustration, so I could go howl my lungs out.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Bishop nearly howled and rode away, with Karnwyr following.

That stopped our argument in its tracks, and I urged my horse after them, with Elondra beside me. Bishop was hunched over strangely and riding into a rough area. He wasn't even looking up. Karnwyr howled once, and Bishop's horse ran faster as he was still sitting oddly. Karnwyr's howl broke off and he was silent as he ran further off to the side of them.

I caught up with Bishop's horse, and started slowing them down. When I got them down to a walk, we were alone in light woods. Karnwyr was coming closer, watching both Bishop and his horse.

Bishop's face was streaked and he started twisting around in his saddle, trying to turn his horse, to look behind us. Karnwyr was gone.

"Where is she?" he whispered.

She was right beside me when we started after him... shit shit SHIT!

"Bishop!" I smacked his shoulder to get him to focus. "Ask Karnwyr to get Elanee, NOW!"

I turned back and urged my tiring horse again. I heard a horse in pain, and went in that direction.

Beyond a thicket, I saw M'Lady's horse, but not her. The horse down and failing to get up again, as I slowed and dismounted to look for her. I had to find her, but she wasn't close to her horse. Moments later, Bishop was there and casting around for a trail.

Bishop went off in a different direction. He seemed recovered, so I took a moment to heal her horse. I didn't see any weapon wounds, just fall injuries. I tethered mine near hers, and brought Bishop's over too.

I followed off the way Bishop left, and found them about thirty yards away. I knelt beside them, and looked her over. She was awake, but her eyes weren't tracking well as he started to cast another healing.

I bit off my first urge to scold her, she hadn't tried anything I hadn't just done myself. At the speed we were going, it easily could have been any of us.

After Bishop was done, she reached out to us, and we to her. We were all safe now, and that was what was truly important. My face in my lady's hair, I could feel the edge of Bishop's head doing the same, and gave thanks that I hadn't lost her after something so stupid as an argument. I'm not sure I could have borne that, and prayed for a greater measure of calm in the future.

We were still clinging when Elanee and Karnwyr arrived. Karnwyr came and lay down behind Bishop.

"Are you well?" Elanee asked in concern.

Without moving, Bishop said, "Elondra's horse stumbled, was injured, and she was knocked unconscious. We didn't know where she was."

Elanee said, "And the horse?"

I pulled back enough to make eye contact with our friend, "I did some healing, but I didn't wait to finish. Could you check, while I try not to scold her?"

She smiled slightly and moved off.

I embraced them again, and said. "You're a bad influence, I'd already decided not to..."

My lady leaned back, and to my surprise, smacked me. "Don't. I don't want you to be less because of me."

I leaned back myself, and sighed. "Not exactly, that was a poor joke. I realized I would be hypocritical, since I had just done the same. I would have to scold myself as well. I just wanted a few extra minutes of quiet with just us."

Bishop said with a smirk, "Worry less about your image, Cas. You could have just asked Elanee that. By some strange circumstance, she's going to be our foster mother in law, I think."

Elondra blinked at that, too.

I had grown so used to having no family, that having M'Lady and Bishop seemed like riches. But Duncan, Daeghun, and now Elanee were going to be kin, too.

Still thinking about this, I heard Elondra ask, "Why'd you take off, Bishop?"

There was a long pause.

Bishop said quietly, "You were fighting, and both right. I couldn't choose, couldn't watch, and had to get away. You two don't fight."

It had been hard enough to try to convince her, but now I felt like hell. His anchors in opposition.

Elondra turned his face towards her, and said, "We're still going to argue at times. We're all too different, and used to doing as we see fit. That doesn't mean we can't work it out."

I know I winced, as did Bishop. She was puzzled.

"Old disagreement, and basically over now. Please let it go," I asked softly.

She was thinking about that, when I started to speak again, even though I wasn't that sure of what I wanted to say, or to whom. So I remained silent, glad to still have my lady. I was reluctant to end this moment of peace, to resume an argument, even though we still had not resolved it.

After a few more minutes of quiet, Elondra said in a whisper, "You agree with Cas, don't you Bishop?"

It wasn't really a question.

"Yes," he flatly, "It's our wedding too. I'd rather not be some noblewoman's plaything." That statement ended with a bit more of his old bite.

She winced at that.

I said, "If we're going to be equals, it has to be everywhere. I know the Keep still doesn't have enough income for building and training, unless you've increased the taxes, closer to what is considered normal. I doubt Nasher gave you that much of an award last winter. So you don't have more resources than us, you probably have less.

"And even if you did, we want to contribute for our wedding, too. This event is not that extravagant. You're still thinking in terms of West Haven, but there are scores of events like this and bigger in Neverwinter, aside from just holidays, every year. The Keep should be able to support several a year eventually, and it will be good for morale, even if on a modest scale. We probably should have had something last year when the war was over or you got home... But it's not fair for you to carry the full burden for our wedding," I finished.

Bishop said, "Yeah, what he said. If we choose to, why can't we? You're not requiring or forcing us. Why can't the others help if they want to?"

Elondra sighed and just held onto us for a little bit, looking down at the ground. Looking up again at each of us and sighing again, she then said lightly, "I guess you both scolded me, at that. Okay, I'm sorry. When do you want the bad news?"

I asked, "How bad is it?"

"Bad, and most of my figures are only guesses right now."

_A/N: Thanks to my beta readers, for their assistance in pointing out things in plain sight. Any further errors are still all mine._


	5. Of the Best Kind

_Certain major characters are not mine, Lon is, among others. Language and other stuff warning..._

x x x

**Road to Neverwinter - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

We were talking about the numbers for a while, before I realized it may have been hours since we left. My knees were sore and I seemed to have found a muddy spot from when I shifted. Bishop had shifted a while ago to be more comfortable. Maybe Cas had special padding built in, probably a good idea for his vigils, as he had barely moved.

"Guys, aren't we supposed to be traveling still?"

Their faces were priceless, as they looked at the sun's angle. I pulled a cloth out and got it damp from my waterskin. If their faces were any indicator, we looked to be a mess. I washed and offered it, before looking around. Karnwyr was dozing nearby in a cool spot under some bushes.

They both stood, and pulled me up to them. I was not surprised when Bishop seized the chance to kiss me, hard. Perhaps it was from the argument, or just him, but he was even more reluctant to share than usual. But while he might try to ignore Cas, I wouldn't. I couldn't, and I pulled away to kiss Cas. Kissing him may have appeared the same to others, but it was never the same.

After some time, Casavir took a deep breath, and said, "Traveling, remember?"

Bishop then led us off for a bit, before changing direction again.

He muttered, "Elanee must have moved them. I'm not sure how far off the road we came..."

Karnwyr moved ahead of us, and after a bit we found the others playing cards by the road.

I announced, "A mishap, and a disagreement about our budget distracted us. I'm sorry to have disrupted our travel day this much."

"That's okay," Neeshka smiled, "We kind of expected something like that soon."

I retorted, probably flushing, "So, you won, huh?"

"Yep."

"Can we go then? I would still like to try for the _Flagon_ tonight," I asked, really hoping I didn't sound as embarrassed as I felt.

It was far too late when we stopped for the night, and we were still an hour or two from the city walls. I was glad it wasn't our night for watch as I was so tired, I felt almost hollow. We faded quickly into sleep, or at least I did.

In the morning, we left after a quick breakfast, and got to the _Flagon_ midmorning. Duncan was yawning and counting supplies, when we arrived in the storeroom with our packs.

I dumped mine on the bed in the corner, and went over to my uncle. I asked, "Do you ever leave the city anymore?"

"Heh, not unless they chase me out with a stick," he said smugly.

"Well, we're going to have our first real feast out at the Keep, and I want you to come."

"I've seen enough of those in my day," Duncan chuckled, still peering inside a chest.

"M'Lady..." Cas said, disapprovingly.

I glared at him, I'd wanted to do this in stages.

"Well," I continued, "We're going to get married, and want to keep out of the spotlight as much as we can..."

I found myself being hugged by my uncle, and he shook Cas's hand, and after only a pause, Bishop's as well, while congratulating us.

"Duncan, let me finish," I said, trying to get his attention again. "I really don't want the fuss and attention of having it here. There's less than a handful who we want to come, who live here. And the nobility? No, I just want to have it at the Keep, quietly. Or as quietly as hundreds of Greycloaks and villagers will allow. I also don't feel up to playing politics beforehand, so I hope to be leaving tomorrow morning."

"When is this going to take place?" Duncan asked, already looking a touch preoccupied.

"A tenday from now. We will be having a festival and several tournaments. Our ceremony will be just one of the events. And one that must not be publicized," I said carefully.

"Of course I'll come. And I'll bunk with Sal. He still owes me after taking half my ale with him," my uncle said with some satisfaction. "What festival events are you planning?"

I listed, "Archery, melee, magic, and bardcraft competitions. Grobnar's got a rewrite to premiere, and the three of us are planning a combat demonstration as well. It should be fun."

"Do you need anything?"

Thinking of my lists, and our argument, I allowed, "Unless you have a pastry chef tucked away here, I think we're good for food, lodging, and entertainments. We're getting less than a score of guests beyond our normal complement, so its more getting plenty of extra food and booze in, well before harvest really starts."

Telling him we'd probably be late for dinner, we left for the Merchant District. We didn't want to split up this time as we wanted to get people used to seeing us as a group, nor was it a hardship. The temple of Sune was not just for the nobility, though it was close to a Blacklake gate. We were close to the Merchant gate when I heard the sound of a sword being drawn in a supposedly empty side street.

We went back to back, while Bishop swore under his breath. A few arrows came flying by, as we selected our targets. We were still armored for travel, so it didn't take long.

Bishop and I searched the bodies, while Cas watched for additional attackers. Bishop hissed out another curse.

Some bystanders were peeking into the area, and I could hear the shouts of some Greycloaks as they hurried to where combat had been. I didn't feel like dealing with this today. I didn't recognize these Greycloaks, but they recognized me.

I said crossly, "I just got back an hour ago."

They were very apologetic, and we left after I reported those details that were easily evident from the bodies.

Once in the merchant district we stopped, and Bishop said, "They had a scrap of paper, with the time and location in a rotten code."

I was puzzled, "We didn't know we were going to be here at this time. And I've been visiting Blacklake more often lately than this part of the city. Was this aimed at us, or someone else?"

Cas said, "I don't know, M'Lady. It did seem ineffective if it was aimed at us."

Bishop said sardonically, "If it was us, we'll find out. There are other adventurers out there, we're not always going to be the center of everything."

Casavir said wryly, "So this is a public service?"

"More like entertainment," Bishop grinned.

We had ended up back to back again, and were watching around us. But it was time to get moving again. "Lets go, we still have a lot to do today."

Arriving at the temple of Sune safely, I requested to meet with the senior priest or priestess.

As we waited, I whispered, "Stop glowering, you're going to make people nervous. We should be safe here. What are they going to do, strip you and have their way with you?"

They cut it back a little, but were still tense, though Bishop had the faintest of smirks.

After an hour of mentally shuffling the guest list, and the limited housing at the Keep, we were escorted towards some inner chambers. We entered a bright solar, that had the comfortable, cluttered feel of a private workroom. A large untouched luncheon tray was on the corner of one table. A tall, dark woman, with some elven blood was shooing our escort out.

"Welcome, welcome, Commander. I ordered a larger luncheon, as this is the only space in my day today..." She drew me alone over to a seat by the food, and started making plates for both of us before sitting down. She must be assuming they were guards, as she ignored them.

I was puzzled, "Have we met before?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Zinnea. Your official portrait in the castle is a rather good likeness."

"Portrait? I never had time for a portrait." Oh joy, I had to see it, but not this trip.

"Mmm. Well, it must have been one of Lord Nasher's pet mages, then. I doubt he liked an empty place in the gallery, and you have been so rarely in the city," she mused.

She cast a quick glance at the armed, armored, and wary guys. Under her breath, she asked with concern, "Are you aware you're playing with fire?"

I'd already been chewing a sandwich, and started coughing. The guys moved closer, and were twitching their hands towards their weapons. I waved my hand for them to wait, and finished clearing my throat.

Zinnea was carefully looking at us.

Once I was sure I could speak, I said normally, "She wanted to know if I knew I was playing with fire."

Cas smiled, and said, "Of course you do."

"The best kind," grinned a smug Bishop.

Zinnea laughed, and said, "This begins to explain some oddities in the few stories about you all from the war. How long...?"

I was grinning myself, "We did a handfasting last fall, but we've been delaying a more public ceremony until later. That's one of the reasons we're here, we want to do it now. We're hoping you might know of some precedents that might be helpful, or at least things to avoid."

She waved the guys towards the food, and said, "My first advice, then, is to notify Lord Nasher, at least obliquely. If you blindside him, it will not turn out well. I can check our records, but its been generations since any but the most cadet members of the nobility have been in an... unconventional marriage. There's not enough of the People to shake tradition here."

"My foster father is elven." I didn't remember any unusual stories from when I was young, maybe it was an attitude.

"Not surprising," Zinnea admitted, "but adventurers are also different. That's caused a lot of friction with families and temples over the years.

"What were your other reasons?" she asked.

This was the harder part, and I couldn't meet her eyes. The guys were standing behind me, close enough that I could feel their body warmth.

I started, "I was badly injured, and without healing for a while last year, and I want to know if I can have children. The last reason is, if I can, how I can prevent it for a time." By this time I was able to make eye contact again.

Zinnea allowed, "Those are much easier to provide. We have a relic for the former, and have something for long term that only needs someone with divine magics to renew. A priest or druid of several faiths could do it; I believe you have a druid from the Mere in your group."

Chuckling, I said, "Different, indeed. She's now my foster mother."

We all smiled, and the priestess admitted, "That could be awkward."

Cas asked, "Could we do it?"

"Its not an advanced spell, nor exclusive to Sune... but I doubt it."

We must have had Tymora's blessing these months, as I could have children. We treated Zinnea to a full set of blushes, even a slight one for Bishop. The rest was a little awkward, but better than the herbs my friends in West Haven had often worried over. Our visit was winding down a couple of hours later by the door in the solar, with general advice, some of which was on a couple issues we'd already stubbed our toes on.

Bishop blurted out, "Would you also officiate for us?"

x x x

_--Bishop _

I'd finally realized that it had been originally my lust that had brought me here; it brought all three of us, actually. What better to include in our ceremony? Cas was honoring his faith, Elondra her past and friendships. This would be for us.

Zinnea looked surprised, and then thoughtful; at least it wasn't an immediate denial.

Elondra and Casavir looked very surprised.

The priestess said, "I am honored, but you haven't said when you were planning this, aside from soon."

Oh yeah, we hadn't. I said, "I think we're at a tenday from now, at the Keep. Right?"

Cas agreed, while M'Lady was looking thoughtful. Maybe I should have asked first.

She gave me a rueful smile, saying, "Just shuffling rooms again. Its getting to be a compulsion. I may just draw lots."

Zinnea chuckled, and said, "That would save a lot of stress, and it has been done before. I would be happy to come. If you will excuse me, I have much to do."

It was getting to be mid-afternoon when we left the temple, and Karnwyr was in a park nearby, according to Bishop.

We stepped off to the side for a moment. We had to leave the city by morning, and time was passing, too quickly.

She said, "I can do my note to Lord Nasher tonight, but we still have to order supplies while all the shops are open. I want to invite Cormick, if I can. Do you guys have anyone to invite here?"

"Nope," I muttered.

Cas said, "I think I would like to ask Troi. We won't need his help for the ceremony, but he's my oldest friend, and I know he's been worried about me."

Elondra brought out her lists and added to the one. "We're going to have to group the bards into two rooms, we may need more finished lumber than for just the stage and benches"

Casavir said warningly, "We're going to have to split up, if we want to finish today."

"Yeah," I was unhappy to say, "Give me the lumber and tent list, those I can appraise. We want it to arrive in seven days at the very latest, right?"

I nodded after rolling my eyes, at her repeating herself.

Casavir said glumly, "I guess that means I get the alcohol."

I was not resisting that silver platter, "What a tragedy. So young, so wobbly, so much trouble carrying his ale, unless it's in buckets..." I paused, "But you're much better with people, and Elondra knows more about the food list from smaller feasts. Just make sure to get us a few bottles or a case of some good stuff for us when this is over. I think we're going to need it."

She added it to the list, and handed lists over to both of us.

_--Karnwyr?_

_Coming! It's too scared to move. No fun._

_--Sorry it took so long, pup. Do you want a meatpie or sausage?_

He agreed, and was hurrying.

M'Lady and Casavir were waiting for me, with smiles.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, irritated.

"No, no," she said. "We were wondering what he's been up to."

_Scaring the park bunnies, not worth touching._

We all laughed at his annoyance, and he arrived moments later.

She said reluctantly, "I guess we have to go now. We all need to be careful... I think we can sneak a quick embrace at least?"

I wasn't going to turn it down, though I looked around for Greycloaks or spectators first. We hurried off in different directions.

It took me a while to locate shippers willing to rush, but learning the destination helped with the negotiations. First time I'd noticed that being a 'Hero' for this city helped with anything. I'd recorded the cost on the list, or she'd worry and inflate. It was a bit less than her guesses. I was done before dinner time, and was sure I'd be the first one back.

On the way back to the _Flagon_, I had an idea.

_--Pup, can you really take me right to her, even here?_

_Yes, unless it would be better for you not to._

_--If she was in trouble, even more!_

_I know..._

He began to lead me off in another direction, and soon enough, I saw her inside a storefront in the docks area, speaking to a trader. I stayed outside with Karnwyr. It was a while until she paid for her purchases and marked her list.

When she came out, her lips twitched into a smile and she said, "You again?"

"Yep. You didn't bribe Karnwyr this time, Lon," I'm sure I was smirking when I put stepped closer and took her in my arms.

"Can't think of why I forgot," Elondra was grinning by the tone of her voice. "Can he follow Cas, too?"

_Only by scent._

I added, "He had trouble when we were in Jerro's pile. Cas more than you. He said something, that made me think it was Cas's link to Tyr."

She hmm'ed, plainly thinking. I didn't mind, though I pulled us closer to an alley to be out of traffic and plain view. Karnwyr was watching for me, too.

"Are you done?" I asked, drinking in her scent.

"No, I have at least one more stop. I've got only a handful of things to order, and I may have to go to Blacklake. It would be faster to go there first. Let's go."

With a last squeeze, I let her take a step away and took a breath of plainer air. She looked reluctant as well, but smiled and went off in a trot.

I followed, and thought about what we'd just said.

--_Pup, could you follow her before we went looking for her?_

_Sometimes. But she went away. It's much easier now._

_--What about Casavir?_

_Not before we found her. More later._

We reached one of the high snoot suppliers, and she began her bargaining. Karnwyr was waiting outside.

When Elondra finished, we left, and only had to find one more item, a large amount of dried fruit. The last trader had made a recommendation, so we finished quickly and left for the _Flagon_.

I asked, "Did you speak to Cormick?"

She flashed a quick smile, and said, "Yeah, we were in a fairly crowded area, so I mentioned the festival, tournament, and a kind of West Haven reunion. His wedding is in a month or so, and her family is driving them nuts. He's going to do an inspection, so I'll have to warn Katriona. We can expect him to be early, and he might be bringing his fiancée."

I had to ask, "Will he read between the lines of the invitation?"

She admitted, "I don't know. He knew me when I was a kid. He and the oldest Mossfield went messily hunting when I was doing the stables... several times. And most of our interaction here was business, so I really don't know. He might be more likely to notice that I have a new shield or bracers."

"We'll be fine," I said, hoping, as the _Flagon_ came into view.

Cas was in one of the booths with some snacks, only partly nibbled from. We ordered more food and joined him.

He asked us, "Was everything available?"

"Yep." "You?"

Wryly, he said, "If no one comes, we can float our way to Midwinter. Troi's coming, but he's sworn to discretion."

Elondra sighed, "That leaves only my letter to the Castle Never."

"Before bed," I gloated.

Even Cas's grin looked a little less than pure.

x x

_A/N: Thanks to my beta readers, for their assistance in pointing out things in plain sight. Any further errors are still all mine._


	6. Troubled Roads

_Certain major characters are not mine, Lon is, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Leaving Neverwinter - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

We left Neverwinter midmorning. We had only a few days to get to the Keep, and our bulkier purchases should start arriving not long after us

I'd sent my letter to the personal attention of Nasher. I'm sure others would read it first, but I hoped the fiction should be preserved. I'd decided to keep it simple, truthful, hurried, and a little vague. A confession of falling in love rarely went wrong, and wanting to avoid the fuss of an event in the city. An apology that I was only in the city long enough to order extra for feasting, and ending with the truth that I couldn't wait to be married. I sounded a little dizzy, probably as I'd been distracted a few times while I was trying to write by an impatient Bishop.

I had realized another side effect of our wedding, Bishop would now qualify for high justice, and Cas would be confirmed, regardless of the aftermath of his own past, whatever it was. Winning over Nasher was assuming a bigger importance, than just being a good little general during the war.

Reading it, Bishop pointed out it should be in a scrawl, and not as neat. Cas was pleased it was true.

I recopied and sealed it before bed. Where we didn't get that much sleep.

Everyone else reported success in their errands at breakfast. Grobnar said he'd recruited eight bards of various skill levels, adding to he and Deekin, already resident, there would be plenty of music. I was hoping we would get back quickly.

Nine days until the ceremony. Eleven or twelve until I could collapse in relief.

I finally decided to make most of the guest room assignments by lot once people got there. I, no we, were going to pay for all the rooms at the _Phoenix_. I was thinking we might put the bards there. Any visitors already there, were unlikely to leave if they were going to get free food in a festival.

Actually everything was starting to settle down. The die was cast. If we ran out of ale, no one would die from it. Compared to our earlier problems this was so mild as to be non-existant. This realization didn't leave me much to think about as we traveled, only deeper things.

If Nasher or the city went nuts, we'd leave. It would only be bad if we got cornered. Bishop would fight, Cas surrender, and I don't know what I would do. I would need to keep an eye out for magic to enable us to escape. And maybe something to knock Cas out, as it would be faster to carry him, than convince him. I just worried what leaving the city again, under another scandal, might do to him.

Nevertheless, I was starting to relax, a little. I was mainly counting on the people of the Keep now for our wedding. I trusted them, after all, we'd been through hell together.

So I spent more time wondering about my guys. Were they really okay with this? Were they just caught up in it when we did our handfasting? I stamped down on that one. Their patrons would have known, and Their approval was evident. Damn. I didn't need bridal nerves. I don't know how people could take months of this kind of planning. In only a few days, I wanted to go out and do... something else, something stupid.

I wondered how long I could wait to start on their ghosts. Bishop would probably be easier to address, as he was easier to get talking. His training or family were central. That would likely involve going into Luskan areas again, and not something we could do accidentally. It would take a crowbar to get Cas to talk, though maybe his friend Troi may know more. I was wondering how I was going to fit trying to find out something from Troi during the festival.

Of course I could worry about how I was to notify Nasher after the wedding, and how long it could wait. A tenday, a month at most. Should I go by myself? Would either of them even let me? I would have a better chance to escape if there was a problem. Could I persuade Sand to make some escape scrolls for me? I didn't think I could get away with a letter again. Maybe a bold face would work, but the risk worried me.

I felt something brush my leg, and looked up from my thoughts.

It was Bishop, looking smug again. "Thinking about last night, or tonight?" he asked with a fine leer.

"I wish. Just worried," I admitted.

"You've made lists of lists. I doubt you've missed anything important," his smile said something else, too.

But I was too tangled in my worries, "No, despite my jitters, I think it'll work out. Compared to the shadowjerk, this is **not** a real problem. I keep telling myself that, but then I get a new thought, like wondering if we could get another guest room if we gave up the armory."

"I thought that was a closed issue," Bishop was mocking my revisiting it.

That didn't bother me. "It is. I just can't help worrying at it," I said with a smile, before looking back down at my hands. "Actually I wasn't thinking about that just now, but Nasher. How to handle the next stage. A letter, no matter how carefully worded, is not an option. It has to be in person. If it goes bad, you would be fine with leaving. I've survived losing my home before, it would be easier as long as I had you guys. Cas would surrender, expecting justice, from a place I think not known for it. And leaving under scandal again, I don't want to do that to him. I wouldn't want to leave him behind. Nor you if you were arrested," I looked back up at him. "So I don't want either of you close by when I talk to Nasher."

He was looking grim now, matching my mood.

"I'm better at escape, asshole aside. I could have easily gone with Moire and her gang of slimy rats, when I started out. I have enough skills, as rarely as I use them. One time Neeshka and I were a little drunk. One of us would take a purse, and the other put it back, either in a different place or with a fake flower added. No harm, just practice. But Moire was a nasty piece of work Pretending to be lawful was less painful than what Moire wanted me to do. Now, that's what people think I am, warrior hero. Upright, rule-bound, with something up my butt... just because I won't hurt others doesn't mean I think laws contain all goodness. But pretending to give a rip about Brelana's opinion on anything..." I couldn't stop.

"That's part of why I resisted using heavier armor so long, even though Cas and Khelgar were so exasperated with me. It was so much easier to dodge and slip aside without all this metal. Even now, faking things comes easily. As I get to replace more lost magic again, it will give me, **us**, more options to fight, survive, or escape. I was just thinking about commissioning some scrolls, and considering that it would be easier to carry Cas out, than arguing if things went sour. Magic would help us with that. But it would be better to not give them a target. I don't think you would let me go alone even though it would probably be smarter. We can't afford for the three of us to get cornered. I don't like the idea of putting my neck in the bear trap, but I'm going to have to. Snap!"

I brought my fingers together with that sound. I had to laugh, even though it wasn't funny and I had trouble stopping.

"Elondra, don't." It was Casavir, on my other side.

How much had he heard? I didn't want him to know about my brief time with Moire. He thought I was better than I was.

"What? Don't worry about becoming outlaw? Don't worry about you surrendering to Neverwinter's idea of 'justice'? Don't worry about Bishop being executed? I hissed.

"Don't do this to yourself," Cas said. "You're a good woman. We're being careful."

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on taking deep breaths, though most were ragged, "I'm not this Knight Commander everyone follows."

I found myself being pulled off my horse, over to Casavir. I closed my eyes again and tried to turn away, to wriggle off.

His arms tightened, and he asked, "Then who are you?"

I stopped wriggling, "I'm just a grubby, little swamp thief. Let me down, your horse can't carry both of us in armor for long."

x x x

_--Casavir _

"As you wish," I said.

I heard most of her rambling, once Karnwyr got my attention that something wasn't right. Nothing really surprising, she hadn't put that much effort into hiding her skills, especially those times when Neeshka hadn't been with us. But she wasn't just that anymore, even if she ever was. She was almost terrified of the city turning on us.

Bishop had already tethered the horses and was reaching up for her. I handed her down, and dismounted. We settled in the shade of a large bush a few steps away.

We just held her for a while. Well, actually I held, Bishop was trying to breath her. I didn't know what to say. While her fears were exaggerated, they weren't completely unfounded.

Her confidence was another problem entirely. Was it just part of wedding jitters, or an ongoing problem only coming to light now? How many mask-roles had she been juggling all that time? Maybe this was why she understood Bishop before.

For a second I worried that I loved another mask, but no, there were no masks left when we found her. Whatever she'd been when young, she'd matured beyond that. She'd been the same in those last days, as for our handfasting, as she was now.

Karnwyr went over to the rest of the party, and after a few minutes they continued on. Good. There was no good reason for them to wait for us. Between the three of us we could handle most anything up to an archmage. Survival trumped our fears, especially when the others were at risk. Hopefully we would catch up with them tonight.

I looked down at her. She hadn't cried, so there was no catharsis this time, but she was sleeping peacefully though her grip was not completely slack.

Bishop spoke, as quiet as a breath, "How long can we wait?"

Whispering back, I said, "Only a few more minutes."

"Our conversation started that she was thinking the plans were under control. Then the fears of Neverwinter judgment, but we're all worried about that. I have no idea where the commander thing came from..." He was speaking so quietly, I could barely hear him. "Though the putpocket story was funny."

I had to smile, "Yeah, I'm sure she had to persuade Neeshka to give them back untouched. I don't know why she's worried about being in the light."

Bishop was quietly grim now, "Yeah, if that time in that pit didn't change her, I don't think anything would."

"We all have our fears, even me. It is time," I said carefully, before waking her, and she seemed back to normal, returning our embraces with enthusiasm.

I asked after we had a moment to breathe, "Do we want to catch up with our friends? It would be safer, especially at night. But it might be better for them to get there on time, even if we have to delay."

Bishop drawled, "Anyway, Casavir, it'll be your turn to have a crisis next."

We all smiled at that, though Elondra's smile was rueful.

I said, "I suppose if we put it in the schedule, I would have to follow it."

"Don't tempt me," she said.

I looked at her in surprise.

She kissed me on the cheek, and said, "Some other time. "But actually I wouldn't mind just the three of us for the rest of the trip. I don't think we should fall too far behind, as we don't want the supply wagons to beat us there."

"Fine with me," I said. "We should be within the outer patrol perimeter soon, so we should be safe."

Bishop looked pleased, "I didn't think it would ever be just us. That solo trip I made just wasn't much fun."

My lady gently said, "We didn't want to push you. All you ever had to do was ask. We thought you wanted private time with Karnwyr."

"Oh," Bishop said, surprised. "Okay, I'm asking."

We nodded, grinning. We moved our horses much further off the road, and set some jerky we had in our packs to stew for a while for a late lunch. We waited a bit while Karnwyr napped.

Mid-afternoon we were back on the road again. It was pleasant, although we kept moving until the light got too low. It was a quiet, comfortable camp. Karnwyr brought in some meat.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to break the mood, but we had some things to talk about before we got to the Keep.

We were settled by the fire in the dusk, when I finally spoke. "I'm afraid we have more to discuss tonight, about the ceremony. I doubt we'll have time once we get to the Keep."

There was some grumbling, but no objection.

"The ceremony itself will be similar to ours last fall but a bit longer..." I began

It only took about ten minutes, Elondra was listening with absorption. Bishop with growing unease.

"What's wrong, Bishop?" I asked.

That got her attention, too, and she noticed his tension and put her arm around him.

He asked quietly, "Does anything funny happen if its not my real name? Is it still valid?"

I was only somewhat surprised, but wasn't sure what to say.

Edged with heavy irony, he said, "What? You didn't believe it was my real name, did you?"

Elondra murmured, and put her head on his shoulder, "I think he'd been hoping. I used to think it was just a bit of sarcasm that grew comfortable."

He reached an arm out to both of us, sighed, and began, "It did grow comfortable, and I did enjoy the irony, many times. Then it was too late to change, once I met you all."

"You could change back, before the ceremony." I said quietly.

"I CAN'T!" he said, more loudly than I think he realized.

My lady asked quietly, "Why?"

"I don't know anymore." Bishop said flatly, before looking into the glowing embers of the campfire. After a minute, he spoke again, "That was the first thing I had to learn, to answer only to my assigned title. Even though the rest of that 'team' is long dead, that is the bastard's last legacy. I just don't know anymore."

No wonder he was adrift. I joined their embrace.

I pulled back to say, "If you don't know, 'Bishop' will do. Or this could be your chance to amend it, picking another name as well."

"Or, we could go, afterwards, and try to find what it is," Elondra offered. "There would have to have been census information outside the village that would survived somewhere."

"No! That chapter is over, that village is gone, I hope my so-called 'parents' are burning in the hells!" Bishop said bitterly.

He pushed us away, and rolled off to the other side of the fire, and shook his head. Karnwyr stood up. Running off into the night, he disappeared from sight. Karnwyr laid down again.

I said, "Karnwyr staying is a good sign, that he just needs some solitude."

She mused, "Yeah, the pup isn't upset, so I doubt he went too far.

"Karnwyr, do you know how well he remembers that time? Did Bishop see them get paid?" she asked.

_That's always been a bonfire of pain. I don't know._

She said, "I've been wondering how he found out he was sold." Her revulsion was obvious. "The sad thing is, that that bastard could have been lying, to cut him off from hope. Scumbag would have done that, if I'd had some to destroy by then. But a child would hope beyond reason."

Grieved at the murdering of hope either time, I asked my lady, "So, you think he might have family?"

"Yeah. The pottery being there later was suspicious. Indicating they were killed or fled looking for safety. If they had sold him voluntarily and made a profit of some kind, they would have stayed there to lord it over their neighbors. That type would, the power of fear and money doesn't have to be that large to change a village. Whole families of villagers rarely leave, unless they have something nasty chasing them, like duergar," she finished with a sad smile, before looking at the fire herself. "I also just realized, if they had been that rotten, the people at the inn would have reacted differently. With suspicion, instead of amusement. Villagers always know each other very well, too well for comfort at times, and the villagers weren't suspicious of him when he returned. That they didn't know anything, probably means they left suddenly, or maybe died. Either does not imply complicity, it implies bloodshed."

"What?!" Came as a hoarse whisper from out in the darkness.

Elondra jumped up and stepped into the shadows beyond the fire. A moment later, she was towing him back to sit by the fire. Putting an arm around him, she asked, "How much did you hear?"

"All I think, Karnwyr wanted me to hear. When did you think of this?" Bishop asked, his face blank of all emotion.

"The pottery thing bothered me when you first told us, but I wasn't sure why. It came to me more recently; and I wasn't sure how to tell you. Like I said, the other villagers' welcome fit in only tonight. Its too bad we don't have time now to investigate before our ceremony." She was speaking very softly now. "We can delay it, if you want."

Thinking about it, Bishop's face slowly relaxed. He said wryly, "It's waited this long, another few months won't make a difference. I guess I'll think about another name."

"Good. A name of your own," I said, I hoped bracingly. "I would recommend you pick one that doesn't easily lend itself to an embarrassing nick-name."

He said, "That sounds like the voice of experience."

"Yes. I often would have liked to have chosen my name. Congratulations on the opportunity," I smiled, thinking this may help him choose his new self.

M'Lady said after a long moment, "Are we done with the ceremony then, Cas?"

I nodded.

Bishop said, "I'll set some snares out around us here. Do we want watches?"

"Not really, between Karnwyr and the snares we should be fine," she said, before kissing him.

When he left, Elondra came over and kissed me, whispering, "Don't be so complacent, gonna help you too..." before going off to check the horses.


	7. Echoes

_Certain major characters are not mine, you should know which. Lon is, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Bishop _

The best lies were bordered by some truth. He told me that himself how many times? I never considered that purchase was a lie. His laughing, because I wasn't worth much. But he'd laughed at a lot of things involving pain. Were they gloating or terrified? He was always armed and armored, and I'd always feared him a little. I used to drink that fear myself sometimes, even if I wasn't doing anything to provoke it. How many other lies chained me even now?

Now that I finally wanted to find out, I was out of time.

At least I could still choose a name, something of my own, not a label often hated. I didn't mind it as much now, because some few used it with a kind of approval. One could call me 'wheelbarrow,' and I wouldn't mind.

As I set some snares, no names occurred to me. I'd heard hundreds of names over the years, but I could only think of a few dozen right now. Most of them, people I either liked or disliked, but I didn't want their names. Then, I could only draw a blank.

Soon enough, I got back to our small fire. The soup wasn't the best, as we were light on herbs and fillers and I didn't want to take the time to gather anything this trip. I let that name annoyance fade, sitting so close and having my arms around her. They still spoke about the logistics, but I didn't care, not even listening as I was played with the few hairs that had escaped her short braid. Once I got a glare from her, they'd stopped, and I began.

I went to sleep, still a little peeved after Karnwyr had interrupted us. Elondra woke me just after dawn while Casavir was still doing his prayers. That gave me a chance to steal some extra kisses, or her to steal them, I didn't care. A rumbling from my stomach and Karnwyr was laughing at me.

"Sand has most of the food staples, I'm afraid," she said with a half smile. "I have some dried fruit and nuts, but no porridge or the like."

"Not a problem, Lon," I said, still glaring at the pup. "We can eat that while we ride. Porridge is too squishy to travel well."

"Why the 'Lon' now? You usually mocked me with my rank, my name isn't that bad," Elondra asked earnestly.

I looked down at the ground, and admitted, "I don't want to mock anymore, and your name is much too formal, somehow. Casavir has formality well covered, but we don't need it." I looked up to her face, and asked quietly, "Do we?"

Still looking serious, Elondra shook her head and said, "No. Its fine. At least it's not the horrid one the Mossfelds gave me when I was a kid."

"Oh," I asked, hopefully sounding bored, "what was it?"

That got me a smack in the arm, "Right, like I want to hear it again when you want to be annoying. Maybe someday." She was smiling, and we had a game to play now.

No hurry. Bevil, Cormick, or Daeghun would know, but I doubt they'd tell if it was that bad.

"Someday it is, my Lon," I said before getting up to pack up my snares and the camp.

That didn't take us very long, and once Cas was done and we'd split the food, we set off. We might make it to the Keep today. The rest should make it, unless they ran into trouble.

We were all in a cheerful mood, just enjoying the summer weather. Unfortunately, a strong breeze in the afternoon was the first warning of a thunderstorm. Soaked, with the road thoroughly muddy, it was going to slow us so that we would not make it today. Another night on the road wasn't going to bother me. Aside from the storm, our day was uneventful. I was reduced to threatening Karnwyr before we spread out the bedroll, but I hadn't come up with anything as a good threat, and he knew it.

I was returning in mid-summer, only a little earlier than my return the previous year. I thought back to my return then, and how I'd left before. How had my life gotten attached to this pile of rocks?

We caught sight of the Keep late morning, and arrived before midday. The last couple of miles were full of mutual accusations of smiling or smirking, but I didn't really care. When we reached the switchback, we saw that the festival was posted for six days from now, and listings that there'd be various competitions. The village and main gate had more details posted, minus the archery tournament rules, and, of course, our ceremony. The bardic and magic contests had swapped days.

The people we passed were all cheerful and many welcomed Elondra and Casavir back. At least I was ignored. I heard chattering about the music and food, and saw some of the younger kids of Wolf's gang dodging through the other people. It looked like many were out just to talk and gossip about who'd do well in the tournaments.

Once we got into the gates, someone took our horses, and people started asking Lon about both Keep and festival business. Some of them also started on Casavir, and soon enough I had the new experience of some pestering me for information about the arrival of the lumber and tents. Elondra and Casavir looked amused at that.

It didn't take that long for me to tell them all I knew, so I snagged our packs and started heading to our room, wanting only to get away. Cas was talking with the workmen for building, and Elondra was being towed off to the Keep kitchens for feast planning, with Katriona closing with a sheaf of papers and gesturing towards the stupid throne room. Getting out of sight was looking like a good idea, before I got pressed into helping.

Sitting on the only comfortable seat, I had put my feet up on a bench as I ate in the armory, where Neeshka found me.

"There you are! I was afraid you had fled to the woods when I couldn't find you. I wonder if Elanee could make a ranger dowsing rod for me. But I guess it would also find Daeghun, so that wouldn't help much, for me at least..." Neeshka was happy about something.

"Do you have a point?" I tried to ask levelly, though I was almost gritting my teeth. "Or, go away."

Neeshka was plainly enjoying this, saying in a rush, "Yes, the archery tournament information needs to be posted. She's got her clerk busy with some writs or judgments or something Katriona was insisting on, but wanted you to have him write stuff up for you after that. Then I'm out of here to the _Phoenix_, for a business proposition I want to talk to..."

She was getting herself a sandwich, when I interrupted, annoyed, "Do I have time to finish here?"

"Sure. She had lots of disputes remaining when we left, and was trying to eat, too. You have at least an hour." She wrapped up her food and hurried off.

I wasn't sure if I was peeved I couldn't hide, or glad I had something to do. She would probably be in the audience chamber if she was hemmed in by her officials. At least I could watch her squirm, figuratively for a change.

Elondra smiled and rolled her eyes when I found her. One guy was droning about some water use proposal as I grabbed a seat on a bench back in a corner. She looked really bored. I settled back and attempted to doze. It must have worked, as the next thing I knew, I heard someone deliberately coughing right next to me.

"You want something?" I said with my eyes barely slitted.

"Shain. I understand you're running the archery event. What rules do you want posted?" he spoke in an unfamiliar, flat voice.

This Shain did not like me, too bad. I stood up, and met his eyes. We held this for several minutes until he looked away.

I told him, "Anytime you have a problem, name the time and place..."

He spat, "I'm not a threat, you traitor! Not for the last year and a half..." waving his left arm, or what was left of it at me.

It was my turn to look away, and I realized we were the only ones left in the room.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? I wish I hadn't, but I doubt you'd believe that. I was insane. What..." I forced myself to stop there, not having any idea what to say. I'd never before really had to face the 'after' for anything I'd done. But there'd been more people than Elondra and Casavir here.

I could hear Karnwyr howling, coming here to help me.

_--Pup, I have to deal with this._

_Pack-mates coming..._

The... Greycloak was sputtering with rage. "I want my arm back! I want my friends back, damn it! Damn you!"

He wasn't a threat, he had no real weapon, but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make things worse.

"SHAIN!" Casavir, with his best drill voice, had entered the room.

Shain came to attention.

"Take the rest of the afternoon. See Father Ivarr today, and discuss this. Decide if you wish to continue serving here. I'm sure the Commander will help you find another place to serve, if you wish," Casavir said firmly.

"Yes, sir. She will, sir. She has," Shain said flatly.

"Go."

Shain marched off, seething.

"I tried to apologize, really," I said, worried about my own future again.

Casavir came over and said with a sigh, "I don't doubt that. I'd hoped you had been forgiven, or at least tolerated since the war is over. There will have to be a trial, at some time. But I know of no place right now where it would be a fair one, tempers still run too high especially with your past. Did you provoke him? He hadn't shown any signs of this before."

"I'd dozed off while some case was dragging on. He woke me, and somehow a staring contest got started. When I realized why he was mad I tried to apologize, but he was..." I paused, trying to find the right word.

"Either too enraged to hear you, or uninterested in apologies," Casavir noted. "We knew this was possible, but I would have expected this before now. I will have to speak to Katriona and see if he's had some other problems lately that may have triggered this."

"Is there any way to fix his arm?" I couldn't bring his friends back.

"Yes," Casavir sighed, "Very powerful magic, either divine or arcane can. I don't believe Sand has the spell, and I doubt Ivarr or Troi do either. Possibly, one of the temples in Neverwinter might have it."

"I'll get it. How long should it take?" I could get there and back if I hurried.

"Oh, no you don't! It could take you a week or more to shake one loose even if one is there, they aren't available the way more common spells are. And I am not going to face M'Lady's wrath if you aren't back here in time, nor would I be pleased at another delay."

I sighed, "I'm not going to have much of a honeymoon, am I?"

He smiled, "Well, we did have autumn and winter, so it won't be that bad."

"True," I admitted with my own smile, remembering. This gave me a new problem, so I added, "We still need someone to write up the archery contest."

Musing, he said, "M'Lady has a better hand than I, I suppose later tonight..."

"Know that I am here for the happy celebration! ...What are **YOU** doing here?!"


	8. Disbelieving

_Certain major characters are not mine. Lon is, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

Zhjaeve had appeared in the center of the room, and immediately began to cast a spell, looking emotionless again.

"Zhjaeve, wait!" I yelled, waving my arms to get her attention, to hopefully interrupt her.

Her spell finished, Bishop froze in place, with a look partly of pain and partly frustration in his eyes.

Karnwyr howled from outside the room where I left him. _Pack-lady coming, now! Open open!_

As I moved in front of Bishop, I said, "Karnwyr, hush. I'm here, and she'll let you in."

"Casavir, you know that he is a threat to this Keep and your Commander!" she said with a venom I would have thought alien to her.

"Zhjaeve, he is no threat anymore," I protested, hoping I could convince her of something she didn't believe. "On my oaths to Tyr, he has changed, and is no threat. He's marrying the Commander, damn it!"

"I'm marrying **both** of them, Zhjaeve," M'Lady said coldly from the doorway.

Karnwyr was now in front of Bishop, snarling.

The githzerai was plainly confused. I could feel for her in this, the last time she'd seen him, he'd come out of the shadows behind Garius. I doubted she'd had the attention to spare for his odd departure.

"Zhjaeve, he's not the ass he was then. He helped rescue her... and things got complicated," I said carefully.

Displaying my own ring, I pointed out his, partly hidden by his position. Elondra coughed, and displayed her own.

I added, "Detect evil or check his alignment if you wish." Any other spell, and I would have to try to stop her, as much as it made my heart heavy.

She cast the spell, and seemed shocked at the results. Looking at my lady and I oddly, she ended her spell on Bishop. She sighed, "Know that I was aware you would return safely, Commander."

"But she wasn't safe the whole time," Bishop snarled.

Calmly, Zhjaeve said, "I had not thought that could bother you."

Bishop looked shame-faced at that.

Elondra interposed, "He's changed a lot, and now has his nature magics; it's not been easy. Ask anyone in the party for the story, privately, please. Grobnar has a particularly... strong piece he's premiering in a few days. I'm sure he'd love to play it for you. How and why? I don't think I quite know myself, but weren't you the one who told me rare things can be boundless?"

Compressing her lips, and looking sad, my lady continued, "Anything you left in your room, should be in the attics. We'll get it back to you. I'm glad to see you again. But you should be aware that we are already handfasted. And I will not have you put us at risk. If you cannot adjust, I will bid you thanks and farewell."

"I will bid you well, also," I said.

Bishop was silent, unusually wise of him.

"I shall speak to them," she said gravely, and she glided out of the room with her stately dignity.

We embraced, and Bishop sighed.

Elondra pulled back a bit and said, "I was outside when I heard the fuss; the tents just got here. Why was Karnwyr upset twice?"

"It's been a very bad afternoon," Bishop admitted.

"I've been gone less than an hour. What happened?" she asked.

I reported, "Shain is holding a grudge for his injury, he hadn't displayed before. I believe he had not really... been forced to interact with Bishop before."

Elondra said sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd get upset. I guess I didn't think. He was already in place, and so helpful with the damn paperwork when I got back. I should have guessed when he'd gotten injured, but I had no idea he blamed you."

I reached up to trace her cheek, and added, "I had seen nothing before your return, my lady. I just sent him off to see Ivarr. You can request reassignment, but that could be unsafe as well. After Shain left, we were discussing penning the archery rules, when Zhjaeve appeared. She was surprised to see him here and began her spell immediately."

Bishop wryly said, "Well, at least she's the last to know. I'm glad they want to help you, but I'm not fond of being their target."

"That's what happened when you chose to lust after M'Lady, her other admirers want to help with that." I smiled.

Bishop embraced us fiercely, talking into my lady's hair, "That wasn't choice, that was compulsion... and better."

Elondra returned the embrace, very warmly, and it was a pleasant interlude, even if brief.

But, as it was getting close to dinner-time, we went to the Great Hall instead of our room. Zhjaeve was already there, listening to an animated Neeshka, who was pointing out Bishop's tapestries on the wall. I was hoping Grobnar wouldn't do his song now, but I supposed it wouldn't make any real difference with our plans. Grobnar was playing an instrumental in some minor key instead of eating, yet again. Khelgar was missing. Elondra excused herself early to meet with the cooks during one of their slower times. We needed a quiet dinner, such as this.

I really needed to go see Ivar, my time with the Veedle and the other builders had taken far more of the afternoon than I had hoped. I would have liked to have seen Ivarr about my business before he had seen Shain, but that was unlikely, now. I told Bishop that I was going to the temple, and I left before the tables were cleared.

Arriving at the temple, I realized they all were still eating, so I retired to the side chapel to pray. I hoped we could resolve these new issues before our ceremony. They were both so edgy, but I didn't know how else I could help them directly. So I prayed for them.

After a time, I heard some of the novices clattering out for chores, and I left to look for Ivarr. He was in his study when I knocked.

I called, "Hello, Father. Do you have some time to spare? I have several things I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course," he said as he put aside his journal. "Does this require privacy?"

"I'm afraid so. Discretion as well, though only for a time," I said carefully.

He shut the door and waved me towards one of the comfortable chairs in the corner, climbing into the more well-worn one.

I'd decided to start with the most troubling item first, "Did Shain come to see you this afternoon?"

"Yes. He had managed to put his anger aside, until he had to encounter Bishop. That reminded him of what he saw and heard at that time. You know what he witnessed, don't you?" Ivarr looked stern, and I felt the weight of our age difference.

The difference that I was, in some ways a child to him. I sat up straighter, and marshaled my thoughts.

Sadly, I said, "Yes. Bishop sabotaged the gate, and told the Commander cruelly, leaving just before the attack. She was... upset, but put it aside for a regroup of ourselves and Keep forces.

A deep breath let me continue, "Our losses were lighter than I'd feared at first, probably due to M'L... the Commander's insistence on defense and training and not wasting time on pursuing Bishop just then. Then we all could take the brunt of the battle."

Flatly, Ivarr prodded, "And did it end there?"

I admitted, "No, but this is all Shain or anyone outside our party knows, as it happened far from here."

"I will not divulge any confidences, but I think I should know about this ranger, here inside this Keep again," Ivarr said, looking very grim.

"Thank you. Later, down in the bowels of the Shadowking's domain, Bishop showed up again, wanting to see her dead for his freedom. My death would be just a garnish. This was when we learned Qara had turned on us without warning. Bishop did kill the vile sorcerer, Jerro. Something, I wished I could have done, and had to pray every day to resist." I was reliving the flavor of that day, with all my desperation I felt, then. "M'Lady got Bishop's attention, and was trying to persuade him to leave, when the Garius cracked the whip, ordering Bishop to get to work, in arrogance."

I had to smile at this, in hindsight. "Bishop became enraged. M'Lady seized on this mistake, and reminded Bishop that she had never ordered him, only asked and let him have his free will, to come and go as he wished. He thought a moment on this and shot the Luskan shadow general, and left the battle. The arrow must have been one of great enchantment, to affect Garius so. M'Lady said to let him go, as he was removing himself from the gameboard. We needed to concentrate on the arriving shadowking. Bishop would make his own hell, we would not need to hunt him.

"We obeyed, for I trusted in her judgment. By this time Qara was also dead, and the battle continued through the shadowking's death and the collapse of the dungeon I told you of before," I could not smile at our victory, as I had felt so defeated those long months.

"You brought him back here?" he asked in disbelief.

"Bishop changed considerably when we were seeking to find and rescue M'Lady, and nearly killed himself trying to heal her. He is no longer evil, that much is evident," I said hoping he would see it as the minor miracle it was.

Ivarr said flatly, "I have been wondering why you were not using the temple as much since the Commander's return."

I hadn't noticed. "I am sorry, I had not realized. I think by the time the Commander had recovered, using Tyr's shrine on the roof of the Keep had become habit."

He raised his eyebrows, "'M'Lady'? You've said it several times."

I could feel myself flush. Might as well go to my second topic now, "That was the second thing I wished to speak to you about. We want you to officiate for our wedding."

He started to congratulate me, but I waved him to wait, as I was getting concerned, "We did a handfasting last fall, which showed Tyr's blessing for us. For myself, M'Lady, ...and Bishop."

His face showed his shock, and became closed. I gave him a few minutes, consigning my request about Troi to the winds. He whispered a prayer, and examined me carefully.

I waited, patiently.

In wonder, he said, "You are still one of Tyr's chosen warriors, but how can that be?"

"I don't know," I admitted, looking towards one of His icons in the room. "Maybe He has something planned for us, maybe its just love. Why, doesn't really matter, beyond the fact that we are what we are. Bishop seems to be becoming a good man or getting much closer, and we all help each other..." I paused to look at him, cold and as hard to read now, as Sand some days, "I could tell you more, but I can see this is hard for you."

I sighed. His face was still too closed; he was not truly hearing me. Quick to judge, slow to reassess, strength of stone, and using concrete reasoning; I have been guilty of all thos as well at times, so I could only feel sorrow on seeing his reaction. "I wanted to thank you again. Your candle helped give us hope that she lived. Your divinations helped us find and rescue her, and from that, we found and just returned from destroying a remaining archmage who supported the Shadowking's madness and was becoming a threat in his own right."

"In case you want to know, Shain is welcome to remain here as long as he is polite. But Bishop has already volunteered, without any prompting, to try to find magic to help Shain. Though it may take a time." I gave him a farewell, because I thought that's what this meeting was becoming, a goodbye. "I'd wanted you to share our joy. Let me know within two days about your decision. Good evening, my friend."

I trudged back up to the Keep, and went up to the shrine to pray. Later, Elondra and Bishop came up to collect me.

"Come on, Cas," my lady said from sitting beside me, warming my heart even though it was a warm evening. "Its well after midnight, and I was getting worried."


	9. Antsy

_Certain major characters are not mine. Lon and others are mine. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

After dinner, Bishop and I were sitting comfortably in our room, each working on our respective projects. I was still working on some of the Keep business to try to get it finished before the festival, after carefully writing up the archery contest rules for Bishop. My writing wasn't that great, but after some planning and sanding, it was clear enough. Bishop was repairing some equipment on the floor while Karnwyr napped beside him. The next time I looked up, I'd realized it was well past midnight, and Cas wasn't back yet.

This was worrying in its own right, as he often slept earlier than we did, but he hadn't come back after dinner.

Bishop's repair pile had grown, and looked like he had dug out some of my old junk too, even a set of leathers I hadn't used since I was 'awarded' the Keep as I couldn't patch them. Now I should take them back to the city with me, as they would be much quieter if I went out at night.

Putting away my papers, I went over. I kissed him, and said "Thanks. Do we want to go find him? Grobnar wanted to practice the pace changes early, and it's getting late."

"Sure," he agreed, after claiming a deeper kiss, "the pup says he's unhurt. He thinks Casavir is in the shrine, but isn't sure."

"Let's go then. Something's wrong if he's up there this late." I was worried.

I hurried up with Bishop trailing behind, and found Cas kneeling, unmoving. He barely reacted when I greeted him. I don't think he really heard me, when I sat down beside him. Bishop crouched on the other side, with a quick glance at the altar.

"Casavir, where'd you go after dinner?" I asked him quietly.

He replied heavily, with a blank expression on his face that I hadn't missed, "I went to say goodbye to a friend, my Lady"

I hugged him, and whispered, "What happened?"

Casavir sighed and returned my embrace, relaxing just a little. Then he leaned back and said, "I went to see Father Ivarr for several things, including officiating for us and the problem with Shain. He did not react to the truth well. We never even spoke about Troi's visit."

I said, sorry for his loss, "I'm sorry, Casavir."

"No, M'Lady," he objected, "This is not your fault. If Tyr approves, and He has, this is a test of his faith. Sadly, it looks like his faith in Tyr's judgment has failed him. It grieves me, as he has been a friend for years. He may succeed in overcoming this, but I do not feel it likely. I asked for his final word in two days."

He looked like he was grieving already, and really looked at us. "It is after midnight?"

"Afraid so," I admitted, wishing I could do more. "We'll need to shift our sparring practice earlier tomorrow for Grobnar. So it's time to get some sleep. Sorry."

Cas smiled sadly, "But the company is fine." He stood up and tugged me up into another embrace, including Bishop as well, then.

Bishop started pulling Cas into a spin by one arm and I pulled from the other side until we were all dizzy and laughing. I giggled my way back down to our room, and I could see my paladin was a little lighter of heart as well.

In the morning, we began our practicing for our demonstration up on the roof by Tyr's shrine, shortly after Cas's devotions. Grobnar drummed the pace, with a whistle for pace changes during our practice. We weren't at our best, partly due to our late night, and we got many more successful disarms of each other than was usual. We weren't going to 'fix' our fight, just the pace of it. If we had a 'winner' too soon we'd restart, at the same speed. So far, our wins were fairly even.

I was thinking of a prank, a surprise that we all could enjoy once they caught on. The best kind of prank. I'd have to talk to Grobnar and watch their timing as we practiced, even more to pull it off. I wondered if Bishop had come up with anything yet. I'd gotten the feeling that Neeshka was planning something big, and I hoped she wasn't planning anything nastier for Bishop. I deliberately did not think about what Grobnar would do, though I was sure it would be embarrassing.

After we were done our sparring practice, I started to dawdle to talk to Grobnar, but it looked like Cas was going to use the shrine again immediately. So I left to wash up before I took my finished decisions downstairs and found some breakfast. Both Bishop and Grobnar were going downstairs at the same time, so I'd have to talk to the bard sometime later.

Squeaky clean, I made it to the audience chamber, where I had tried to exile all my official Keep business. I kept a stack of records and ledgers in the throne-like chair someone thought I needed, and I always used another chair or bench.

Shain was present, and working on the items we'd discussed yesterday. I delivered my bundle of notes, I'd written out last night. The archery rules I put in the basket of finished items for posting. He seemed calmer than the guys had described yesterday, so I didn't mention anything.

I asked him if there was anything new today, and since there wasn't, I told Shain I wanted to get a book from the library and check with our cook about food. I'd be back in an hour to work on the second priority set of papers. I really hoped my reluctance to do this stuff wasn't too obvious.

Finding the book in the library index, I left it in our room. The cooks were already used to cooking for the Keep. Adding the village, and a few visitors wasn't going to be that much of a stretch. The senior cook, Aradi, strongly let me know that he wished I had ordered a few other things, but he was looking forward to the bustle and chance to show off.

I got back to where Shain was scribing something formal on a fresh vellum. There were several sheets crumpled on the floor, unusual for him, as now it was good for little.

"Shain? Put up your pen, I think we need to talk," I said carefully.

He said, very neutrally, "Very well Commander. What about?"

I sat on the stool next to his workdesk, and said, "I think you know. Will you be able to deal with him, on a regular basis? He is a valued member of our group, despite earlier fuck-ups, and has saved our lives many times. He is not the ass he once was, and has been trying to turn over a new leaf."

Hoping this would go better than for Cas and Ivarr, I waited, but Shain said nothing.

Looking at him, to try to guess his response, I asked, "Have you ever made a mistake, with your parents or a girl you wanted to impress, and you would have given almost anything to do it right a second time? One woman, in West Haven, treated me almost as a daughter, even though I was only a friend of her one son. And I had to return her other son's weapons, after he tried to kill me for the Luskans in that stupid trial. I never got the chance to try to see if she finally hated me or forgave me. I now wish I had not taken them back, she really didn't need to know his fate, to destroy that tiny hope that he was well."

"Can you give him the chance to try? At least for a while? If you cannot, I would be quite willing to recommend you for any Greycloak post you wish. He and the rest saved my life and my soul when I was lost and imprisoned after the battle against the shadowking. They could not have done it without him."

"I will think about it, Ma'am," Shain said seriously.

That sounded better, and was probably the best I could hope for right now. Hopefully, seeing how Bishop had changed would convince him. I suspected work would be a good immediate distraction. "Good. How about we start a commendation list for the festival? I'm thinking of the head cook right now, but there will likely be more later. Also, do you know..."

We worked on Keep business for another hour, until I called a lunch break. No, I changed my mind, I asked Shain to go to the _Phoenix_ and reserve three rooms for the bards coming to the festival in my and Grobnar's names. He should also tell Sal that my uncle Duncan was going to be collecting on his ale debt soon. I shooed him out, saying he could enjoy the rest of the afternoon to himself.

I visited the kitchens, where they were starting to bake extra treats already, and I snitched something for lunch and went looking for Grobnar. It took a while, and felt like I'd checked the whole Keep before I found him in the _Phoenix_ talking to Shain and Sal. I waited for them to finish, and pulled Grobnar aside into the empty back room.

"Lady Commander. Thank you for the rooms for my friends. Though I suspect they won't be using them that much. Was there something else you wanted?" Grobnar said in his usual cheery way.

I just had to smile at his excitement, "Yes, I thought of something fun to do to and with the guys, as a surprise during the festival. I want you to let me know if you think I can pull it off, and if you're willing to help..."

His normal grin grew wider, and we spoke on timing and signals. I wanted the signal changes to start tomorrow, so the guys would be used to them in time. He thought it would work, and he plainly thought it would be fun, too.

As I left the inn, I wondered what to do with the rest of my afternoon. Not much else the 'Commander' was required for today, I wanted to be just me again for a while. I needed some time off. Maybe our merchants had gotten some new things in while we were gone. When I checked, they had gotten some potions and scrolls, which I bought, as well as some soaps. Deekin was nearly as excited as Grobnar over the song contests. I also bought another set of sturdy clothing, one I wore on the road was getting beyond repair, though it was so comfortable.

Heading back to the Keep, I sought out Katriona. She was amending watch lists for the festival. I'd suggested she cut back for a few days when we returned, but she was back here already. She did love her work, but I would got nuts if that was all I did.

I warned her that Cormick was coming for an inspection and the festival. He, and possibly his betrothed, would have guest rooms, and not bunk in the barracks. I also warned I might be doing some surprise inspections of my own before and during their visit. I smiled that I wasn't expecting any problems, but I didn't want the troops to think I wasn't being diligent.

She agreed gravely, as usual, since I started doing this, once in a while, last fall. Maybe I could order her a sense of humor someday. I'd do a couple checks, as the mood struck, but this covered my appearing at odd times and places, without scaring my troops too much.

I went back to our room, and curled up on the bed with a book, planning to take a nap soon. I figured Cas and Bishop would let me sleep if I had a book on me, and I had plans for tonight.


	10. Nightfall

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Bishop _

After our morning sparring, I decided to visit the Keep weaponsmaster. I needed to find out who made or provided targets for training. I wanted three different skill targets. He said he trained them in the basics, but any promising students now got advanced training from Daeghun if he was in the Keep. Daeghun provided the targets as they were needed.

I should have guessed that, Lon was pretty good for a generalist. I'd been avoiding him, but I couldn't much longer.

_Do you want me to come?_

_--Yes. He makes me feel like I'm twelve_

_I think you are to him..._

That made me feel no better. I went first to the Keep archery range. I needed to see if there was enough space for spectators or if we... I would need to lay one out somewhere else. The range was too cramped, and there was neither room for more than a few participants, nor good access for spectators to come and go. I would have to find another location.

The other ranger was not here. Karnwyr arrived, and I scratched his ears while I thought.

_He's out near the gate._

I'd better go. But I stayed on one knee beside Karnwyr, scratching. It was so much easier to find the right spot to scratch now.

_Bishop..._

I turned, and there he was. With his feline companion only partly visible under a bush. I didn't even know its name, I had seen it so rarely.

"You are planning the archery event." His voice had no inflection.

I nodded, wary. I was not that confident I was a better fighter, and he'd had decades longer to learn. And probably real mentors instead of my own haphazard training.

He was waiting. Waiting for me to panic or speak or act prematurely. I bit my tongue to keep still. And I realized, despite there being no blood relation, Elondra had the same way of still patience when was truly listening. She had gotten me to say things I hadn't meant to, either revealing or stupid, but didn't pass judgment, whatever I'd said to her sometimes annoying questions. And sometimes I got the signs of arousal I'd been fishing for, when she set her bait in her questions.

Elondra would have been a good ranger. Or holy warrior even, but I felt an unexpected pang at that thought. Did she even know it?

I was surprised to find myself saying, "You must have been disappointed when she did not love nature as you."

"A tree grows as it wills, wishes have no value. She does value nature, but not that way."

I would have to think on this later. "Yes, I am planning a three round event, with crossbows a separate contest from other bows. The range will have to be elsewhere, as there doesn't seem to be enough room for spectators here."

"When will the rules be posted?"

I admitted, "Sometime today, hopefully this morning."

He stood there waiting again, but I wasn't sure why.

The elf nodded and asked as if I had said something, "Do you have targets?"

"No. I only found out a bit ago that you provided them for training. Can you do the same for this? I will pay whatever is appropriate," I didn't think he had that much need for money, but I didn't know what to offer him.

"I will teach you tomorrow morning." Daeghun said, before leaving.

My stomach was churning, though it was an innocuous encounter. I would need to find out where there would be enough space, and get it reserved before someone else did or they started building something on it. I hurried, first to her work room where I caught a glimpse of Shain hard at work, before leaving quickly. Then I checked our room, the Shrine, the library, the great hall, and the shops, I finally asked Karnwyr where was.

_With one armed man._

Avoiding him would be good, so back to the room. Once there, I found my one drawer was conspicuously ajar, and that there was a book in there. Must have been Elondra, Casavir would have just given it to me.

Looking at it, I could guess why she passed it on quietly. It was an old and well used volume of names, covering human and elven names. Maybe I'd read it later. I put it back in the drawer, and went down to the armory for lunch. I got some string, poles, and cloth strips, and used them to mark where I wanted to set up the range for the tournament. I'd have to check with Elondra or Casavir to see who was tracking locations.

I went back to our room again, hoping one of them would be there. They both were, asleep. Lon had a book open and half propped on her. A nap seemed a good idea at that, so I curled up with them, too. I drifted off easily, as it was good to smell home.

Casavir woke us, saying, "It's nearly dinner."

Dinner in the great hall was already festive, and Zhjaeve was no longer giving me the eye as much. I wondered if Cas would ask her to officiate if Ivarr was unable. His feelings aside, he was too much the strategist, to not demonstrate Tyr's blessing, even if he did not do it consciously. Of course, Elondra might still be ticked with her...

After dinner, I thought we were going to settle down early for the night for some fun, when Lon apologized that she wanted to do a surprise inspection. Cas volunteered to come along, but I'd rather have a fingernail pulled off.

So I wished them luck, and settled in a comfortable chair, and looked at the book. Browsing through it was unexpectedly interesting. Some version of many names I knew were in there. Elondra's was such a mismatch, I could see why she disliked to use it, if she knew. I looked at the book again, the bookplate said it had been in the Keep library for some decades. I skipped through sections, not finding any I liked, when the book was plucked out of my hands and put aside.

Grey and blue eyes were shining with good spirits, and I could feel myself grinning too. Karnwyr was outside the Keep, hunting, so we wouldn't be interrupted this time.

I woke up after drowsing off, and realized Lon wasn't there, and I shifted so it would be easier for her to return and drifted off again.

Waking again when I heard the watch bell, Lon was still not back. Her spot was cold now.

Sitting up, I saw that Cas was still asleep. I checked, and her robe was still here, but some clothing was missing, though her armor was still here. I saw a new set of clothing, but couldn't tell which she had with her.

I dressed quickly.

_--Pup. Where is she?_

_Too far. Coming._

I checked the armory and the audience chamber by the time Karnwyr found me there.

_She's beside the roof._

_--What does that mean?_

He couldn't explain better. _Check the roof?_

I went up our usual ladder access, but no one was there.

_She's clinging to wall like a tick._

At night? With the watch on patrol?

_She's not hurt._

There was no general alarm. I bit my lip as I waited.

_She's moving on the roof now, towards the east._

I went off in that direction, and finally caught a glimpse of her. She was running and leaping along the crenelations, in the dark. I could barely see her, more as only a darkness against the stars in the sky. I tasted the copper of blood.

If she kept running, I could intercept her on the other wall. There was a cross wall on the roof that would get me a bit higher. When I heard Elondra coming towards me, I snatched at her and twisted as we fell towards the roof tiles.

We landed, hard. While I was getting my breath back, she took a deep breath and began to kiss me and wriggle her arms under my clothing. My fear became something hotter, and we didn't take long.

But then my fear returned. "Are you crazy? That's a stupid risk! With no one to help if you slipped! What would happen if your troops attacked an intruder? Have you lost your mind?"

_Patrol._

"Well, that makes it easier to avoid them," she said, too smugly. "Drink half this."

Elondra was fading away as I did so, leaving only pieces of clothing on the tiles.

The patrol didn't notice the additional debris, and continued on their route.

"Pick out whatever's salvageable, and I'll finish off the potion, and take it down," she said calmly.

"We're not done with this!" I hissed.

It'd always been the three of us. He wouldn't cheat on us. Did she really want me, or was I a convenience? Whenever the paladin was off doing some vigil. Why was she up here, was there some other tryst I intercepted? Casavir was back there sleeping.

My stomach hurt. I should have followed her, not thought she was at ris... She commanded so many troops here, there could have been anyone at the end of her route.

She was done sorting, it was all tied into rough bundles. She drank and disappeared with the bundles.

I took a breath to start again, when I felt her hand on my stomach. She felt around and got my wrist and towed me towards the access stair.

I sputtered, "How could you do this?"

"We'll continue in a more private location, but we don't have that much time left, especially you," Lon said flatly.

A nighttime breeze reinforced that suggestion, so we hurried back to our room. Once there, I saw that Cas was still asleep. It couldn't have been an hour since I left, probably much less.

Once there, she let go of my wrist and I saw one of her drawers open.

"How could you do something so fucking stupid? That old stonework isn't designed for running! You had no spotter. If you got hurt, you would have been... long gone before we found you. The patrols or a visitor could have killed the enemy intruder without even waiting to identify you!" My accusations just flooded from me, as images of all this happening kept filling my mind.

My words kept getting louder, "Have you lost your mind! Where were you running? Was there some meeting planned? And what about Cas? I can't believe you did that to him, to us all! This is so wrong, I can't believe it. Are you even listening to me, you idiot? There was no profit to that kind of risk! No reason worth it, no war, no target! This isn't the Mere, where you can awe the locals. This isn't Neverwinter where you can walk over everyone because of your rank or titles. You can't arrange or control everything around you, and we're not all your fucking puppets." I was yelling now, but didn't care.

She made a small sound, as the drawer began to slowly slide shut.

I reached out and found her shoulder and turned her around towards me.

"You are such a manipulative bitch!"

And slapped her. Everything stopped.

She pulled away with a sob and I heard a few running steps and then nothing. The door had never opened, but I thought she was gone.

When I could think again, I turned and saw that Casavir was sitting up in bed. His face was blank, though his eyes were glistening.

I folded down to the floor and tried to hide.

Cas pulled me upright and over to sit on the edge of the bed.

_She wanted you to do that? I could smell tears before you barked at her._

Cas had heard that too.

He said quietly, "We were very worried after the incidents with the golem. You were losing your... teeth? In pruning away the deadwood, you were losing more than just your mean streak. But we had no ideas on how to help. Karnwyr was even ticked at the time of our last 'workout'."

_She was enjoying the run and the air._

"Where is she now?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

_She's away again._

What? Casavir and I looked at each other, and he quickly threw some clothing on.

"Is she alive? Can you trail her by scent?" Casavir asked, sounding bad.

_Yes, but I can't follow her away._

Karnwyr led us to the armory.

_She left from here._

I couldn't tell if there was any extra food missing, I didn't know who was here earlier. I noticed a slit at the edge of a carved panel behind an ancient war ax and broke it open. There were several vials inside, but room for at least a dozen more, or maybe scrolls.

I asked him, "Did you know this cache was here?"

"No," he shook his head. "I wonder how many more she has squirreled around the Keep."

"This explains why she kept buying more every time we went shopping. But where did she go?" My heart was heavy, now that my anger had burnt to ash.

Cas said encouragingly, "I doubt she went far. She probably used planar magic of some kind so you could not follow. She has been studying planar things since got back. She has always been too grounded, even during the battle with the shadowking, to do something as monumentally stupid as go off without weapons or armor..."

_Karnwyr, could you go to our room, and let me know if she returns for her stuff?_

He left.

I got a jack of ale for both of us and we went back to our room. I didn't think I was going to sleep anymore tonight.


	11. Straw

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Casavir_

After I'd had about half my ale, I thought Bishop was now calm enough to talk, as his was empty.

I said, "I only heard two invisible people having an argument. What started it?"

In a voice leeched of emotion, he listed the main points. Her being missing too long, being beside and on the roof, running across the crenelations, the sex, the argument, the patrol, returning here, continuing the argument. Then, more slowly, he came to the slap.

What he'd missed was that she hadn't been arguing.

He was expecting me to be upset, and probably Elondra was, as well. That would probably be the easiest thing to resolve.

"If you're expecting me to get upset about the two of you, its going to be a long wait," I said, feeling a tiny bit amused.

He still looked guilty. Two years ago I would have bet any amount, despite my distaste for gambling, that that was impossible.

"Think about it." I said quietly. "We've all been taking turns all the time. It's not that I keep count. We're not in the situation of jealousy where scarcity rules. She has plenty affection for both of us, and others as well. I'm sure she loves us both, as she doesn't go through the pain, ours and hers, of trying to help the others like us. Remember how she barely even spoke to Qara and Jerro after a while? She'll offer an ear to Neeshka or Khelgar, but doesn't interfere in their choices. Us? She wants to help with what troubles us. She wants us to be happy, even if it hurts at first; she feels it with us. The bountiful cup never runs dry."

I hadn't thought about it before, but it was all true. She hadn't gone far. We were still here. That I would bet on, and I was, the most important kind of bet.

His face had a look of enlightenment when I finished, and I looked at him, curious.

He said musingly, "Something Elanee asked me when we were looking for her prison. What seemed strange even then, was that she didn't even wait to hear my answer, though it was a lie at the time...

"Elanee asked me what face of nature I loved. I said survival, but now I think it was the hunt itself originally. But it had been survival since my village burnt. Then she asked what face of nature the Commander was to me. I lied and told her 'nothing' even though the true answer required no thought. I don't even think Elanee heard the lie, she left that quickly."

I asked him, "And the answer was?"

"Bounty."

"So you saw it even if you didn't understand. You should give Elanee that true answer some time," I suggested.

He nodded, and I noticed it was almost dawn.

"I don't think she'll be back right away," I sighed. "You get some more sleep, and I'll tell Grobnar and Katriona she's not feeling well."

I believed that was true, but it was getting too close to a lie already.

Bishop said wryly, "Perhaps I should, won't bother me."

"It's as much a hedge either way, and you didn't get as much sleep. Katriona might not believe you anyway. I'll be okay." I sent a prayer to Tyr for forgiveness, knowing today would be hard but willing to pay the price.

He finished off his ale, and went to sleep in the chair. I thought it was deliberate, and so didn't move him. By the time I had prayed for all of us, washed up, and dressed, it was late enough the others should be up.

Katriona noted when she saw me, that another caravan was spotted a few minutes ago and should be here by mid to late morning. At that time, I woke Bishop. He swore, and dressed in a rush, saying he had lessons today. Seeing my surprise, he said he'd tell me later, and ran out, leaving Karnwyr here. He came back for a moment, to say he'd tied string and poles around the area beyond the gate for the archery contest, but didn't know who to tell. Then he sprinted off.

I think I'd assign that to the architect: layout of feast areas and the two martial contests. We might want to rethink the layout of the area beyond the outer gate before the crops go in next year.

The caravan included the alcohol I'd ordered, along with Duncan and a box. Oh, my. Where to put any gifts? I know I really didn't expect any with the private nature of our planning, nor did we really need anything. Our room would be bad, if we wanted to keep people out until Elondra returned. That left only the armory as a private public place.

I sent the wine and ale I'd ordered for the festival to the kitchens. The case for us, I took up to our room, where Karnwyr still dozed.

The rest of the day, I spent either worrying, or filling in for Elondra. There wasn't that much to do right now. The food staff was humming along, and some of the more elaborate items were already being made according the the cook, Aradi. The archery rules were posted, and Shain was working quietly on some document in the audience chamber. The builders were making the platform and seating. The architect, Veedle, was happily making precise layouts and planning capacities and traffic for the others to implement. He had suggested we use the same space for both martial events, since they were on different days.

Duncan was especially insistent that he needed to see her, when one of Wolf's crew guided him to the armory. I apologized and said I wasn't seeing much of her each day in the press of planning. And excused myself to some other business as soon as I could.

I spent part of the afternoon praying. Praying she was truly coming back, despite my earlier conviction that she would. Wondering what plane she was dabbling in, and the risks possible. Praying for forgiveness for lying about where she was, to so many people. Praying Bishop would keep that bit of life he showed signs of during their fight, but that drained out when he hit her. Praying she was not too hurt, and come out again soon.

Dinner in company was not an option, so I grabbed some food from the armory, and took it to our room. Bishop was already there, in that chair again, with a book in his lap. He was asleep and looking grubby, which was not a good sign.

I decided to let him rest for a while. Karnwyr was gone. I wasn't very hungry, and set some aside for him, before forcing myself to eat some. I was curious what book he was reading, I couldn't recall seeing him with a book before.

Hmm, it was a name book. It will be interesting to see what kind of name he picks.

I pulled my book of prayers off the shelf, and knelt for a time. I felt better, but nothing else had changed. It was mid-evening already, and I couldn't leave him like this. I went over, saying, "Wake up, Bishop."

No reaction. I put the book on the floor. I got an arm under his shoulder, and lifted him up. This close, I could smell the alcohol, and a large flask slid to the floor. I then cast a poison reduction spell on him, but he was still in a drunken stupor. How much had he had?

I hauled him to one of washrooms, and set him on the bench. First, get him clean and coherent. I filled the tub with water, cold water, allowing myself a small smile as I did so. I lifted him up again, and dropped him, still dressed, with a splash into the water.

With a roar, he pulled himself upright, spitting curses, and splashing water in all directions.

I stood out of range, my arms crossed, and waited for him to settle down. "Are you done now?"

"Why couldn't you leave me alone?" he asked in irritation.

"She needs us to be here, not lost in a bottle," I said firmly. This was another thing I hadn't missed.

Snarling, he said, "She doesn't need us. She's gone, gone to find a new set of puppets, a new set of toys... Whatever, I don't care! Where's my bottle?"

What was wrong? In some way, he still wanted to go forward, or he wouldn't have been reading that book. He was still okay in the morning, what happened?

Sternly, I told him, "Wash up, damn it! Your bottle is back in the room. I'll even give you a fresh one if you wash up first."

He grumbled, but started to strip to wash. Once he was occupied, I mopped the floor. Right now, I'd have to settle for clean. Coherent would have to wait.

He was looking cleaner, but badly needed a shave, even for him. It would also have to wait. I got him to put on a towel, tied his clothing into another towel, and herded him back to our room. He refused to get into bed, and wanted the new bottle. The chair would have to do, at least he was clean. I gave him one of the bottles from the new case, as his flask was empty. He drank only a bit, before falling asleep again.

I recorked the bottle, placed it on the floor by his chair, and covered him. I looked around again, and Karnwyr was back, watching us solemnly. I sighed.

"Can you tell me anything about this, Karnwyr?"

_I don't know, he wanted me to stay here when he went to learn target making from the ranger. The bobcat said the ranger isn't mean, but something went wrong. He came back and started drinking._

"I hate to ask this, but can you keep him in here tomorrow? I'll tell everyone he's not feeling well too. If you can get him to listen, remind him we're family and she will be back."

_I already did. He's not believing it._

"I don't know what else to do. She will be back. I have to hold until they both are back..." Somehow.

Pulling myself together, I scratched Karnwyr's ears, and left to wash up. It was almost midnight when I got back and went to sleep.

At dawn, Bishop was still out cold. I knelt for my prayers, hoping that they would both recover. Wrote a note and attached it to the inside of the door, saying 'Stay here, PLEASE!'

Then I hurried out to intercept Grobnar. He was saddened when I said they were getting stressed, and needed a quiet day. He started to volunteer to play some music for them. I said they were sleeping, and I was hoping they'd sleep most of the day. I just asked him to keep an eye out for new arrivals.

Happy for something to do, he wandered off humming.

I went to see Katriona next. She said there was a letter from Ivarr, addressed to Elondra, as the Keep's Commander. I took it, to bring it to our room.

Stopping briefly in the shrine again, I found I was having trouble keeping to my prayers in my worry. I now wasn't even sure who I was more worried about, it was far closer than I would have ever thought possible. I'd seen Bishop drink, and even get drunk, enough times already. But never so far gone, that he was defenseless. As Karnwyr didn't know, and I'd get nothing lucid out of Bishop until he sobered up.

My Lady... I really wish I could have seen her face, to know which of his almost random accusations was the greatest problem. But I had no real clue as to which had drawn the most blood. I knew she could tell falsehoods, but I could always read her feelings pretty well, probably as I had spent so much time watching her, and those around her.

Her beloved face, I so enjoyed watching her face and listening to her. Sometimes, I must admit, I hadn't always listened to what she'd said in quiet moments during the war. She'd always repeat it, with a smile, and our discussions would range after her initial question was answered. Sometimes, after a hard day, she'd fade a little near the end of the watch, and end up leaning against me if it was a double watch. Sometimes then, I'd put an arm around her, and tell myself that it was so she wouldn't tip over. But I felt like she belonged there.

I could no longer deny what I was feeling, to myself, when I found her alone in the throne room, weeping on a pile of papers after Shandra had died. Carefully holding her as she wept, I realized I wanted more than friendship and to follow her lead. She was warm and lovely to me, no matter what the world around me thought. But I wanted us free of that mission, that hanging doom that had tied her to it. But, worried about Bishop and that she should know how important she was to me, even if I had not survived, but that it wasn't just duty anymore. But I wasn't as ready to speak as I'd hoped, and she said no, gently.

Now after these months of having her love, I'd found I was now greedy. I wanted her with me always, and she was now missing. With a short prayer, I left the shrine and went downstairs again.

Aradi was happy to see me, and led me to a locked storeroom, which at first looked to be full of the alcohol I'd ordered. But further in, he proudly pointed out an impressively large cake, with layers soaking in a shallow pan.

He grinned, and I flushed.

I had to ask, "How long?"

"The marzipan cake last fall, and many other things were tip-offs." Slyly he added, "The matching rings make it pretty obvious, too."

Oh, that. "Have you told anyone?" A little pleading there from me, I feared.

"No, that's why the cake is back here. I'm guessing it will be before the feast on the first day?"

I admitted, "Yes. They're both having jitters, and shouldn't be out today." It felt good to be talking to someone about it, even partially. I was going to have to try to estimate penance for all this lying, unless I waited for Troi to arrive.

"Come down later, and I'll have a basket for you to take up," he said as he bustled off to a call from one of his assiatants.

"Thank you."

I looked about and noticed there was several others on a cart. They looked to be full of dried fruit, nuts, and spices. I also caught a whiff of some form of alcohol. There was room for a good number more on the cart. I wondered where he was getting all the ingredients. We could order more later.

Leaving the storeroom, I relocked the door.

The building outside was moving along at a good pace, and I saw that there were a cluster of archery targets in a blocked off area. It looked large enough for a good number of combat circles as well.

One of the gate guards told me yet another caravan was spotted and should be here early afternoon.

This told me how much 'rest' I could afford. I went up to our room, and saw nothing had changed. Praying for forgiveness, I opened the letter for M'Lady.

It was a notice, dated yesterday, that Ivarr was going to transfer back to the Neverwinter chapter house. A replacement would be assigned soon, if she wished. He couldn't even face me to tell me. One more...

I slid down to the floor shutting the door beside me.


	12. Two Reflections in Time

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Bishop_

I was running towards the Keep archery area, even as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I had to focus. Daeghun disliked me before, and I don't know what he'd do if he found out about last night. He never seemed to even carry a blade. What that said about his archery skills was worrying to me now.

I stopped, and took several deep breaths. I was missing Karnwyr, but I wanted him guarding her equipment.

Once in the Keep's archery range, I saw Daeghun speaking with a couple young Greycloaks. He was describing a targeting tip, I hadn't figured out for years. I could probably learn from him.

"At last. Please wait." Said without inflection, as seemed to be typical for him.

I settled down to wait and watch. Once the students had attempted it several times each, they thanked him and left.

He came over, and asked, "Your companion?"

As I stood, I said, "He's watching something for me for a while."

"Very well. What are you planning on?" he asked.

"Three sizes, getting smaller for each round. Do you have an idea on how many might be participating?" I asked.

He stated dispassionately, "I estimate eighty for bow, and another forty for crossbow.

Damn, I would need to find someone, or several someones, to help keep tallies and scores. Or it might take all day. I had no idea where to ask. There also should be some more prizes, than just the one for each type.

"You seem dismayed," he observed.

"I was not expecting as many, and was revising targets and prizes," I admitted.

"How many targets do you plan on?"

"I'm thinking ten, six, and three respectively. Two archers per target. Five arrows per round."

"That seems reasonable," he observed. "Then let us make haste. This is an ambitious plan for today."

He led me to the stable, where a separate loft held raw unbroken straw, which he tied, showing me the trick of it. He said very little, and nothing outside the topic of targets.

We were working on the last few, when I couldn't be quiet any longer.

"What do you think about all this?" I asked, waving at myself and the Keep.

"She is still very young to be settling. I believed she should have more pleasure-loves. There were too few in West Haven, and they were unimaginative. This keep is a crushing responsibility for someone of fifty, the cost of such influence is ill for one so young. Weighing the consequences for every action, is like the snake that eats its own tail, there is no end."

This relative torrent of words ended. The last thing he said, was an observation, "You do not comprehend."

Damn straight I don't. I wished she could explain him. Teasing what he meant in that, was beyond me, but it wasn't approval.

We finished the targets just after mid-afternoon. I could not face more elven circles, and put off talking to Elanee until tomorrow.

I just wanted a drink, no several drinks. And I went back to our room, found a small bottle buried in my chest, and drained it in a matter of minutes. I had only one more on hand, and didn't feel like digging through their things.

Karnwyr was disapproving. Tough. I was safe here for the moment, and could get as drunk as I'd like. There would never be puppies...

The next bottle was as my old friend, always there, and he was generous friend this time. The glimmer of the lowering fill line reminded me of those earlier times at the _Flagon_, where she had the humor shining in her eyes, that the others with her lacked. Ignoring my more rude sallies, she'd often bought a bottle before last call. The less rude ones might provoke a series of funny word games that would start and last far into the night, when it was just us and the bottle. The image of umber hulks enacting things like a tragic feud or murder suicide play would make me chuckle half the night, the bottle still half full at dawn. I'd felt the air was clean and bright, despite being tired, at dawn. More and more stories, songs and famous people from different realms became umber hulks, just so we could laugh at them.

I'd been interested in sleeping with her before that, seeing her come and go, often with the tiefling, who was plainly a thief. But despite her more impressive weapons, no one really noticed her much. I saw her, though, shedding the city cloak before or upon entering. Anonymous without it, she took different places in the corners of the taproom different nights. Once, very late, she swaggered in and dressed a little off, like some randy boy for a few instants. But her eyes were laughing when she got an ale from a bleary Sal.

Then I watched for her every night, something new and fresh in my boring days. Not a beauty, by any stretch, but I wanted that bit of life, that unexpected, in my bed.

At least that was as far as it went until Casavir showed up, then they were noticed every time they entered. And he noticed I was watching her. I wasn't that worried, as she would only draw attention with him around. Angry that Duncan forced me, I wasn't upset that much to watch her from that much closer. I learned her scent, I helpfully bandaged her, gave advice if I felt like it, found reasons to be close, and discovered Karnwyr liked her and that it was mutual. All while Cas was being polite and disapproving of me.

I thought it was a matter of time, she'd lean into me with too soft a sigh, and her refusals had become slower and slower. Her annoyances with the city more obvious, it was only that matter of time until she'd agree to leave and I'd have fresh air in my life. No boredom, fresh trails far from the tyranny of what some lordling or mage-captain wanted. I wanted her, to the point where I slowed some of my visits to the fest halls for extra late night whimsy. One late night at the _Phoenix_, long after Sal had called closing, we finished one of the bottles playing the umber hulk one again. I'd still been chuckling at umber hulks doing needlepoint, when she fell off the stool. Seizing my chance, I took the chance to hold her close and try for more. Her giggling and sweeping her hands to enact the sewing umber hulks, made me smile even if my amorous mood was breaking. She was warm, half in my lap, my head next to hers, but her miming the four arms trying to sew a pillowcase, so badly. I didn't even mind that much I hadn't gotten any further this time, I'd had a lot of bed partners, but few laughs like this.

That was the last time we'd had any foolery like that, days before the bridge, and my idiocy. My bottle empty, I wondered how long until I saw it again, or if that was gone forever. Had I killed it, even if I hadn't harmed hair on her head?

So I stared at the ceiling and tried imagining things were still better like they'd been a few days ago, but I was always replaced with new faces in the picture... new 'pleasure loves' who were clean and unburdened. Who didn't mind her suggestions and care. Someone who could find that whimsy I lost. Ones who could help her instead of hit her. Cas was better, but she's left him too, making me feel worse, too.

I searched drawers and storage quickly, finding another large flask, with something strong in it. I took it back to my chair and drained it in one long draught.

Finally, I stopped thinking.

That pleasant state ended with an ice bath. Cas wanted me to pretend, like him, it wasn't over. If I washed, he promised more booze. That would be easier than looking for it.

Back in the room, I would not get into our bed. That was in the past. Gone. I drank some of the wine Cas gave me. It was actually pretty good stuff, and I was happy to pass out, trying to remember how she felt in my arms when she was giggling.

I woke up, alone, with only Karnwyr nearby. My neck hurt from the chair. The morning birds sounded like rocs. The wine bottle was by my feet, and had the cork back in. The compleat good guy had been here. I had a few pulls, and wondered why I felt so bad, I'd been on long benders before, and not felt this bad. I must be out of practice, my last one was... It took me a while to count back, but I hadn't even been drunk, since before midwinter. Something like eight months. My last real bender was shortly before Cas found me, a bit over a year back. Probably the longest gap ever for me. Only a third of the good wine bottle was left.

Staring at my eyelids, I heard the door unlock, and a snort of disgust. Maybe he'd go away if I ignored him. I heard something being put down, and then the door opened and latched again.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, but didn't close right away. I slitted an eyelid to see Cas closing the door and sliding down the wall. He had some kind of letter in his hand and was crying, silently.

I didn't feel any better, now that he was upset too. I felt worse. Floating in the breeze.

_Do something! _Karnwyr nosed my hand.

_--What can I do? I'm plastered, and don't think I could stand. _

Casavir was now curled up a bit and was silently weeping, though soon, he was no longer quite silent.

_--Pup, go over to him. I'm going to try to use the poison spell._

I made several silent practice runs, before I wanted to try it for real. It worked, and now I still felt like hell, but I thought I could stand.

Before I tried to stand, I looked over, and Cas was still crying, though holding onto Karnwyr now while the pup licked his face. The paper was crumpled on the floor, and I was afraid to look at it. I would ignore it in a dignified manner. I finally noticed a note he must have put on the door earlier, for me to stay put. It almost made me laugh.

I lurched over to Cas, and made him drink the last of the wine. Once he had gotten it in him, I got him upright and dragged him over to the bed. He almost fell down onto it, and sprawled out, reaching out to where we weren't, and fell asleep or passed out. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I pulled up the blanket over him. I went back to my chair, hid under the blanket, and also went to sleep.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I cried and slept for over a day. I just couldn't stop. Everything was shattered and I felt so blackened by what I'd been doing.

Not like those times during the war.

Bishop was so much easier, as he was always so very clear on what he wanted, even if I could not abandon those unexpected duties I'd gotten so gradually. One companion, two, five, more, all needing different things, all with such different personalities. Sometimes it was so nice that all he said he wanted was sex. But I could not afford to lose my focus, even before Jerro made it his new crusade to get me to the confrontation with his ancient enemy. The shard still in my chest meant I could not hide, as good as I was at that. I could tell I enjoyed his touch, unlike some from West Harbor, who gave me the heebie jeebies. If I'd tried to escape, the shadowjerk would have picked the ground of our battle and that would have been the end of I don't know how many lands. I don't think I would have done it by halves, I would have run with him, and died a target. And I'd gotten so close to agreeing as I'd loved the way he'd held me in the _Phoenix_, even the feel of his stubble along my cheek, and the way his chuckles had rumbled through me. Too soon, it seemed only ashes, with no phoenix nesting in them.

Casavir had been harder to learn as he was so quiet sometimes. That was easy to understand, as I was kind of retiring as well, I always was good at hiding in the Mere. Even when those had been my only skills, I never would have wanted to be the "Greatest Thief in Neverwinter." What good was that? That and a few silver would get me a decent ale. But he was easy to read, once you knew what was important to him, and it just wasn't what I'd heard about paladins as a kid. Sweet, once he trusted you, he only had to be standing close to make me feel as good as if he were holding me in his arms. And those few times he had, I knew he really cared by how careful he'd gotten. Talking, I learned we thought alike on many fundamental things, and I sometimes felt a little embarrassed with myself, when I gave him a bawdier riddle than the others just to see if he'd flush. I think I was too, and didn't insist on an answer. But I'd realized, possibly before him, and long before that time on the wall, that he was my paladin. He'd given me his trust, loyalty, and love so many tiny ways, and I felt so unworthy so often.

I'd even then realized I liked them both so much, but they so rarely even managed not to bicker. Choose one, lose the other. I couldn't face losing either of them. At least with friendship, I could have that much from both of them. I'd lived in the fear that one or both would not survive the war. Small touches, small jokes, small insights... I really didn't see any other way out than having friendship with them. Friendship, and watching one or both finally marry or run off with someone else. But that was the price of my greed, eventually losing both, and holding tight what I could get before that.

But I'd gotten more than the half loaves of friendship, at least for this while. Nevertheless, I still lost both, through my own stupidity. I'd been so exhilarated, the sex just followed. There was even the thrill of not being caught. What had started as a simple exercise in nighttime freedom to run had turned bad, and then got worse.

It wasn't fair to Cas.

And Bishop was so angry. I had been waiting for so long for a chance to provoke him. He would not act an equal if he always rolled over, that I also had feet of clay and he was of value. It wasn't quite the pedestal Cas had put me on, it was a pit he put himself in. I had to egg him on, not telling him about any of my precautions or earlier runs. I hadn't thought it would be too bad, as it was just fear making him mad. I could take that, as we'd been through this so often before during my retraining.

But he was feeling guilty about Cas, too. And he was right about that. I don't know how long had he known the last, that I had hidden from myself. That accusation of manipulation that hurt like a blade. And I couldn't stand to be near them. Because it was true. I wanted people to be as happy as they could be, and I was getting pretty ruthless about making it happen. And the sick jest was that I got mad at him after stupid stuff.

So, I ran, 'stepping out of my quarters. Ran away from them, almost blinded. Ran for the armory where I kept a potion stash for emergencies, and I drank part of one. Ran for the attics. I could hide up there and cry all I wanted without hurting anyone else. I couldn't bear to run any further than that.

I hid beyond the storage chests, pulling blankets and old cloaks into a nest, before finishing the potion.

And I cried, and I cried, until I fell asleep. I woke and cried some more. Until I felt empty. I couldn't face them, any of them. I should leave, but where to go? The dead Mere seemed fitting, but that wouldn't be far enough. I smiled blackly at my melodrama, but saw no alternative. I still wanted them, but I was becoming a user and maniupulator like Jerro, and I couldn't stand that. I would never forgive myself with Cas; he would, but that made it worse. And Bishop had been trying so hard, and it was beginning to look like he might get the fresh start, but not with me. I could best wave him on, too.

There was the chest that held Shandra's remaining gear. We were close enough in size, it would fit me. It seemed somehow appropriate to be wearing a dead woman's clothing as my life was over. I'd destroyed it myself.

With a heavy heart, I finally went down to our room. They should be out doing things. They'd be happier without me directing their lives. I could grab some money and rations. I'd leave my Commander crap, and be a sell-sword somewhere. Shandra's sword would do me fine, I didn't need that much.

I got to the room, and they were both there, sleeping. Bishop in a chair, looking uncomfortable. Cas sprawled a bit on the bed, but both looked bad.

That was enough to make me cry all over again.

A clean break. So I steeled myself...

I moved Bishop over to the bed, and tucked them both in. At least my training of late had done some good; I had been so looking forward to our sword dance.

But I kissed them goodbye, sealed a note to Nasher, grabbed some money, and used the shadows to pass unnoticed out of the Keep. And I left, refusing to look back. The mostly caved in tunnel should serve as a shelter for a while until I was ready to move on.


	13. Floundering

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Bishop_

_Wake up!_

Not again. I'm exhausted, lemme sleep...

_Wake up, Bishop! She's moving! Away!_

Huh?

I sat up, and discovered there was a blanket tucked around me. I was in bed now, when I had passed out in the chair. Cas was still sprawled, but beside me; the blanket was tucked around him as well. Karnwyr was gone.

"Cas! Wake up! Elondra's been here!" I shook his shoulder.

As I did, I looked for changes to the room. Her weapons and armor were still here,as well as possibly all of her gear. There was a large box, with a thin red ribbon tying it shut, sitting on the desk.

Casavir mumbled, "When'd you come to bed? That couldn't have been good for your neck... That was a much nicer dream this time, I could even feel... mmm"

I was so awake, so suddenly, I was jittery. I'd missed her, dammit! It was after noon. Cas was asleep again as I shook him, and now not even reacting.

_--Was she here, pup?_

_Yes, but she didn't even see me and you both were asleep and wouldn't wake. She was crying. She put you in bed and put on the blanket. She left the things you were worried about, not touching them, even though she moved stiff._

_--Follow her!_

Cas hadn't had that much wine, unlike me. I didn't even smell it on him. I wouldn't even know what to call it. And she sounded just as upset.

Now I could see Casavir's dilemma, what was it, yesterday? How can you wake someone who wasn't injured and wasn't asleep?

We couldn't afford to wait for him to wake naturally. She always listened to him, not to me as much. Gritting my teeth, I slapped him. After all, it worked out so well the last time I slapped someone.

No reaction. I hit him again, but he didn't twitch, even the third time, though he could not still be asleep.

No... no! He's done nothing wrong! Maybe the water would work on him. If not, I'd have to go look for her, but I wasn't sure I could convince her of anything right now.

It was almost funny watching him sputter and splash, if I wasn't so afraid. I guess it hadn't been ice water.

But he was living behind his eyes again. I dragged him, still dripping, back to our room. I pulled out some dry clothing for myself, and crossed to raid his clothing chest and started throwing it at his head.

"Cas, listen to me. Get dressed, damn it! Elondra was here. Karnwyr is following her. She's leaving! She tucked us both in and was crying. She doesn't want what she's decided to do!"

_--Is she moving, Karnwyr?_

_No. Asleep._

_--If she leaves, slow her down. Sit on her, trip her, pee on her, whatever to keep her from leaving!_

Casavir was starting to dress, when he asked unexpectedly, "Was Duncan here?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Reluctantly, Cas said, "That looks like the gift he was trying to find her, to give to... yesterday. Why do I even bother locking doors?"

That felt funnier than I think it really was, and I laughed. I felt a little better afterwards. We had a little time if she was asleep. I washed my face, and threw the towel at Casavir.

I asked him, "Is there anything about the last day I should know about?"

He admitted heavily, "Ivarr's leaving."

"Sorry."

He sighed, and added, "And I opened a letter addressed to the Commander to find out. It was not addressed to me. I must seek penance."

That was a formalized pleading, almost a sing-song. It's amazing any paladins stay sane with those standards.

"Was there a risk to others if the letter wasn't opened?" I asked, floundering.

"Yes."

"Can you hold out until your friend arrives?" I hoped he could. I didn't understand. The irony of him telling me this, was so hot it burned.

"Yes, I think so. All those lies were worse," Casavir admitted in a flat voice, "even if they were not completely wrong."

We were all a little broken right now, and we needed her.

I asked, "Is that the letter with a seal next to Duncan's box?"

Casavir was alarmed, and looked around, "No, it's still on the floor..."

I went over to the table and tore it open, not caring to even check who it was addressed to. It was a resignation to Nasher, but Elondra loved it here and West Harbor was still dead. I tore it into many tiny pieces, and dropped them into the fireplace.

Suspiciously, Cas asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing that matters." Better he not know, or he'd tie himself in more knots. "Ready?" I asked as I dug in her magic bag, looking for invisibility potions. There were three, which I took to be a good omen. We could carry her in, if we had to, and still have privacy.

He nodded, even though neither of us was fully equipped. The fact I could still hear Karnwyr, said she hadn't gone far.

_--Pup, where are you?_

_In the tunnel that once went into your den. She's asleep. I'll wait and pee on her later, it could wake her._

_--Good, we're coming._

I told Cas, "They're in the mouth of the tunnel that once came into the Keep. Let's go."

We found the partly overgrown entrance in a short time. I pretty much ignored anyone talking at us as we left, and kept Casavir moving. There was almost no sign she had been here. Once inside, there was little light, only enough to see her sleeping form and the pup's eyes. She was curled up and hugging herself, which made my throat tighten.

_--Move aside, please, pup. And don't pee on us._

Karnwyr seemed disappointed at that, but I didn't think that would help now.

We laid down next to her and kissed her awake. Once Elondra was awake, she stiffened and started shaking her head.

Cas said, against her neck, "We won't leave you."

"Don't leave us, Lon," I added, nibbling on her ear.

"I don't want to," she admitted through fresh tears. "But I don't think I can stop trying to fix things. But you aren't puppets, I should let the tree grow as it would, even if it takes so much longer. So much longer, in pain. That's why I have to go, I can't just watch and not do something to help. A puppet master who bleeds with every action."

I had struck her badly, and not physically. I hushed her, even though I didn't know what to say.

Cas told her, "You do this in kindness, and not for anything they don't want. You brought Bishop back from the edge and helped Neeshka. Khelgar got to follow the dream everyone else laughed at. Grobnar's making music for the rest of us now. Even Sand is less... abrasive."

I had to grin at that, and heard a smile in Casavir's voice.

"Talk about a road-name," he admitted ruefully. "And I stopped trying to find a cause to die for. Jerro and Qara were lost causes, but you tried," Casavir added. "Many adventurers save villages, or even cities. But you also try to save people. That does take a ruthless benevolence to strike when the iron is hot."

She protested, "I'm not that benevolent, all I wanted was some sex after my nighttime run, no matter who I hurt."

Casavir kissed her and asked, "Who did you hurt? Did you run out of love that night? Would it have been any different if you had found me on the roof instead of Bishop?"

"It wasn't fair," she choked out.

Casavir asked, "How? We've been taking turns for months..." And he kissed her deeply.

Next I then kissed her until I was dizzy. And he kissed her again.

He asked, breathing hard, "How was that any different?"

Grinning, I asked, "Other than roof pebbles in your ass?"

Cas had given up on words for now and was acting. Clothing be damned. I swept our weapons aside before I became an active participant, tasting and feeling her in the darkness of the cave.

Afterwards, I whispered, "Don't do that again."

"I missed you, too," said Casavir. "We need you, and you need us. Please."

Elondra sighed, and held us tightly. Silence from her right now, could be good or bad, I just didn't know.

We just held onto each other for a time and dozed, even though some pebbles were digging into my hide. I didn't care. She was in my arms, and I could feel her breathing against my skin in the chill of the cave. Her leaving hadn't really mattered, as I could catch up with her. Karnwyr would help with that.

When we started stirring again, the light angle had shifted, and we looked around in the dimness. Cas chanted some light. It was amusing to see how scattered our clothing was, and in what condition. They both looked embarrassed, but I was amused.


	14. Inappropriate?

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir_

We were together again, thank Tyr. I said a silent prayer before I joined them in a doze.

When we woke, I didn't want to stop touching her, even after we sat up. Just making sure we were together again, that this wasn't a dream. I cast a light spell, so we could find and gather our things. I blinked when I saw how scattered and...damaged most were. We were fine, outside a few scratches from being on bare ground.

I caught sight of her weapons piled off to the side with our few, and was surprised to see, "Shandra's sword?"

M'Lady said defensively, "It seemed appropriate at the time, and it seemed to go with the clothing."

"Perhaps we should hang her sword in the armory as a memorial," I suggested.

Elondra looked pleased. I know I still regretted her death.

Bishop nuzzled her neck, though there was almost no heat to it, then was fingering her hair to unbraid her short plait. She seemed a little puzzled, but didn't object, keeping her hand on his knee. She had her other tucked in my arm.

The first thing I wanted to know, "Are we still getting married?"

"If you'll have me," she said wistfully.

I brought her hand up and kissed her palm. I heard no objection to our marriage from Bishop.

Regretfully, I let go so I could concentrate better and said, "Then we are running out of time. We've lost the better part of two days, and we need to take up our tasks as soon as possible."

Elondra asked with a faint smile, "What did I miss?"

"It's not that bad," I hedged, "We had the planning, supplies, and people well set up, and as of this morning, only guests were still due in."

My lady looked doubtful, and reached out to cup my cheek, saying, "I'm sorry, Casavir. I did not mean to leave you like that. I still don't know what I could have done differently just then. Hiding, back in West Harbor, always bought me time. Time to figure out what to do, avoid a bully, or just calm down. I can promise to try to do better, but I can't guarantee the future."

"Don't leave, we can deal with obstacles," I said touching her hand and holding her eyes.

"Don't use planar magic to hide," Bishop growled with a bitter edge, "there was enough of that last year, and you weren't in danger this time. But we didn't know that. Hardly fair, Commander."

Her hand jerked back to herself, and Elondra closed her eyes for a long moment, before nodding. In a bare whisper, she agreed with only a single word.

I slid a little closer, and put my arm around her, but she was tense. With a small smile I hoped would help, I told her, "We will be learning our way, my Lady. It will just take time."

Bishop's arm had gone around her as well, after a moment. A few minutes or a year later, I could feel her relax a little against my arm. I'd begun to pray again, little enough of my training had dealt with marriage and family, and I would have to admit I hadn't paid quite as much attention as I should have. I had not expected to be one of the few who married, let alone like this.

Finally, Elondra sighed again, and asked, "What happened with Father Ivarr?"

I sighed, "Forgive me, My Lady. I opened a letter addressed to you, for no cause than I was afraid."

She asked, "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid he might even betray a confidence, if he did not have faith in Tyr's blessing. Putting us all at risk," I admitted.

Slowly, as she put together her thoughts, she asked for confirmation, "Was your fear for us, and not because he might tattle or harm you?"

Nodding, I added, "He cast a divination on me while we talked, but did not believe what he saw. I regret I had neglected our friendship of late, but his disbelief could easily harm both of you..."

Bleakly, she interrupted, "And you didn't know where I was. Would it have really mattered, if an emergency had called me to something else? It was necessary, with me gone. It couldn't wait, it is no problem to me. In fact, here's a blanket permission for the future for both of you. Open anything in my name, and deal with it in your best judgment at the time. Even if its just passing it to snicker at if it's something stupid. You'll just have to note what you've done on the letter, so the I can play catchup when I'm back."

Not surprising, Elondra was effectively making us deputies, most of the Greycloaks already obeyed me, even though I wasn't in their chain of command. Bishop looked like he had eaten something bitter, but I doubted official permission meant anything to him.

She asked gently, leaning towards me, "So, what did the letter say?"

"He's leaving the Keep for Neverwinter, and a replacement will be assigned if we wish. What grieves me is that he cannot believe Tyr's blessing, and that I am still in favor, even though he cast the spells to verify them," I reported with sadness.

"I hope he is the exception." Elondra said sadly.

I was still worried, as Ivarr was not the most conservative of our order. Sometimes he reminded me of Khelgar, in his sympathetic help when Elondra was missing. I regretted that I had not clearly let him know the reasons for our successful journey, as much as my unintentional excluding him while she was recovering.

Bishop added with a dark smile, "Time may take care of that. Stub your toe often enough when you're being stupid, and you learn."

M'Lady said, "Speaking of stupid, I wanted to tell you something. That run and climb the other night, I've done it dozens of times. I make sure that the guards are warned of surprise inspections, so they're less likely to shoot. And I had my healing from the Illefarn blessing and used to take invisibility, though now I don't even need that. One time I made the circuit clumsily, part of a bet with Katriona to see how many would spot me.

Bishop looked a bit surprised at these preparations and history.

I said, "One thing I learned, is that we will be having a cake for the feast, a wedding cake. The cook guessed, partly due to last year's cake, and partly due to our rings. I only found out when he showed me where he was already hiding enough cake for half our guests in various stages. They looked like fruit and spice cakes, and smelled quite good. Bishop may not be allowed to have any."

"What, afraid I'll spoil my dinner?" he retorted.

"No," I smiled, "They were laced with some very strong alcohol. In deference to our preparations, he was going to make basket of food for us earlier today."

More stomach gurgling from one of us, before they could even say anything.

"Alas," Elondra grinned, "we were a bit too enthusiastic to let us grab the basket as easily on the way in. I'm hungrier than I've been in days. So how are three chilly people going to get back in? I could probably go up one of the inner walls, if I have to. But I'd prefer not to be that chilly for my next snap inspection."

Bishop slyly said, "I can't help with the chill, but I thought we might have to carry you in discreetly..." He produced three potion vials, saying, "We should just be able to walk in."

I blinked, and said, "This is not anything I really thought I would do. Sneak into a keep, invisibly." Nothing quite illegal, but reeking of chaos.

M'Lady mused, "This is a defense hole. We need something that can detect invisible enemies. I will need to speak to Sand later. Or, I could sneak in and bring things back out to you. But first, do either of you have any better idea?"

With a grin, Bishop said, "I'm getting close to wanting to gnaw on my boot, I'd rather go in now and eat sooner."

They both looked at me, Elondra looked a little worried, while Bishop was looking smug again, unsurprisingly.

I'd known it was a possibility when he'd shown them to me earlier, but I'd consoled myself then that it would preserve her dignity as the Commander here. That had not changed in the time since then, even if we would not have to carry her in. But my own dignity was also at risk as well. But I did not want to wait until she could sneak in and back out, that would double her sneaking, leave her alone, and lengthen the time until we could eat for no significant reason.

I allowed myself a small smile, and said, "I will have to live with any repercussions, for I wish to return with you, my Lady."

With her smile, we gathered equipment, drank our potions and set out. We held hands. They put me in the middle, as they were better at stealth. We didn't have any trouble.

Our only problem was that Sand raised his eyebrows and waved at us as we went by.


	15. Translations

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among other characters. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander_

I was feeling so happy, I wanted to skip. I'd admit I didn't want the embarrassment of being found like this, but I was so glad to be with Cas and Bishop again. It looked like we were going to need to buy a lot more clothing if we kept doing this, which was a bit embarrassing in its own right.

The work crew had been busy as we went by. Seating, a combat area, and a stage were getting close to finished. There weren't that many people about, as it looked to be about dinner time.

We held hands so we stayed together. Cas was in the middle, supposedly because to stay together and quiet. I thought we could hold on to him, so he wouldn't give us away. We only had to thread through a few unknowing people.

As we got closer to the Keep itself, the only person I knew who was outside, was Sand. He was speaking to some trader by the mage tower.

He must have truesight or something of the like up, what rotten timing! He raised his eyebrows and the wore the faintest of smiles. He even waved at us. I waved back and stuck out my tongue. I wondered if Bishop was giving a different salute. Cas's hand jerked, and I was pulled a couple steps closer and we bumped, but I didn't let go of his hand.

I moved back towards the Keep, towing Cas along behind me. I didn't want us to lose the enchantment before we got back, and we had no other interruptions before we got to our room. Sitting just outside the door was a large basket. Bishop opened the door, and we slipped in, pulling the basket in with us

We made it. I couldn't help giggling once the door was shut and locked. We ended the spells so we could see each other, not that touch only wasn't its own thrill.

I grabbed my robe, as I had gotten a bit tired of the breezes on the way in. They looked good, even if they'd gotten in theirs too.

I went over to the basket and opened it to see what was in it. Sandwiches, some kind of small pies, fruit, and pickled vegetables. And three muffin sized fruit and spice cakes that smelled of rum.

Casavir brought over a bottle of wine.

Bishop asked wryly, "Is this the good stuff?"

Blue eyes twinkling, Casavir said, "Yes, you got the first bottle of the case. Even if I doubt you could taste it, at that point..."

"It was good, and not something to guzzle. You had some too!" Bishop was irritated.

"I did?" came from a puzzled Cas.

"How did you think you got to bed from the door?"

A bit embarrassed, Casavir said carefully, "Thank you. I don't remember anything before waking, let alone wine."

Sadly, Bishop said, shaking his head dolefully, "Too bad. I'll use the cheap stuff next time." And he grinned as Casavir opened the first bottle.

Everything was good, and the wine was excellent.

Once we were done eating and were simply sitting together sharing the bottle, I just was so glad to be back. I'd been trying to become resigned, but not that successful. But now I could feel them next to me, still close and touching, even though I was still.

Bishop started by saying, "I was enjoying my first bender in over a year, for most of that. I am sadly out of practice. If it weren't for my spell, I couldn't have gotten over to Cas, let alone moved him. I used to be tanked for longer periods, even at the _Flagon_."

"Yes, I remember," I said. "I was half afraid that you were, when Duncan twisted your arm."

"Not that day," admitted Bishop with a grin. "I was running low on cash, and catching a free ride appealed. The pretty half-dressed leader I'd wanted to bed, also helped reconcile me." He leered at me, before continuing more seriously, "I wondered, was it only yesterday? Why didn't you become a ranger? Or even a holy warrior of some kind?"

I sighed. "Many reasons, no reasons. I usually wanted to please my foster father, but even though I learned his nature lessons, I wasn't excited by them. I have some favorite gods, I felt no calling. Several wandering priests tried to convince me, but I don't think you should have to be convinced of a calling. What I did like was the grace and nimbleness of combat and of the night. I love being able to change tactics in a blink, from blades to bow, to even faking it with a spell scroll now. But it did mean I disappointed so many in West Haven, and that always bothered me."

I blinked, realizing the oddity of his question, and wondered, "Why did you ask?"

Bishop admitted reluctantly, "I spent some time with Daeghun yesterday, as I needed his help to make targets for the archery tournament. I could see some resemblance between you, and wondered. I really don't know if I could spend much time with him, as I couldn't figure out what he meant about anything outside of the lesson. I was so frustrated."

Grinning, I said, "Welcome to my childhood. I think he secretly thinks I'm still about twelve years old. He was dismayed when he found out I had a lover." I took another sip from my nearly empty mug. "If you remember enough of what he said, I may be able to explain it."

Cas smiled, "This could be fun, a ranger to human translations."

Glaring at him, Bishop said, "He said something about you being too young to settle down."

I told them, "That one's easy. To him, I should be about fifty before I even dated seriously. Not the normal father's over-protectiveness, but just different aging rates. He thinks Duncan should start getting serious soon. It never quite sank in, that others in West Harbor, my age were already married and parents. He forgets I don't have more time.

"Hmm," mused Bishop, "The next thing he said, was that he believed you should have more...casual lovers?"

Casavir seized on that, "A-ha. Past tense?"

Bishop nodded.

"Yep," I grinned, "that means he approves of you guys now, even if I am too young. He was training me to leave West Haven, and I think I would have been gone soon, even if the shards hadn't been involved. Whenever we had visitors, my chores would lighten so I could meet them, though I didn't notice it for years."

Looking a bit relieved, Bishop added, "What he said next, matches. It was that there were too few there, and they were unimaginative."

I explained, "Yeah, that's a continuation of the previous one. There were only a dozen or so, even vaguely eligible. The one set would have been thugs or in Moire's gang in a minute if the village hadn't been so small. Bevil was my friend. Some were just too old for me to see that way. The rest were just... stolid. Good, tough people, as the Mere was always a challenge, but they didn't care for much beyond the village. Little changed in years, aside from outside intrusions. Even though the usable cropland had been slowly shrinking, the prize was still called the Harvest Cup. But no one aside from me even seemed to notice the contradiction. What was next?"

"He said that the keep is a crushing responsibility for a fifty year old, too high a cost for one so young," Bishop was sounding a little less strained, recounting this now.

Cas said with a bit of concern, "He's worried about you, my Lady. It's true, commanders of posts like this are usually between thirty and fifty, usually closer to fifty."

"But we're translating my father, not human political aspects. He considers fifty too young, for so high a cost. I wasn't so good at following rules back then. He may be worried my spirit will be broken by it. Of course, compared to the other things we've gone through, the Keep is cake." I made a face and grinned, "As long as I can run free in the night, sometimes."

"He said one more thing," Bishop added.

I was surprised, "He must like you now. He doesn't usually talk this long."

He glared at **me** this time... good. All that pain did cause some change. I didn't think I could live through it again.

Bishop stated, looking up in concentration as he did so, "He finished by saying that weighing the consequences for actions is like a snake eating its tail, that it never ends."

I sighed heavily, and pulled them close again.

"That's still an expression of worry. Influence, command, tactics, and anticipating opposition, its all a piece. He's concerned I will get too caught up in planning ahead or doing what-if that I'll get stuck and forget to live. I do tend to get stuck in a rut until I solve a problem. Going in circles, being the snake eating its tail. That's probably one of the reasons he approves, as our unusual relationship means I'm not in a rut, a Commander shaped one."

Bishop admitted, "I thought he meant you needed new and better lovers, that he didn't want you to marry us. And that you would be destroyed and should leave it all, leave us."

Shaking my head, I leaned a little closer to him for a kiss. Words did not always convince him.

Cas then said slowly, "I do think we need to check on things yet this evening, including Duncan's box over there."

I got up and went over and saw my note to Nasher was gone. "Where's my..."

Bishop interrupted warningly, "In the fireplace, where it belongs."

Cas only looked puzzled, so he never knew. I was now glad he hadn't been exposed to the temptation to open it.

"Okay, don't need it anyway." I turned to the colorful box, inside it were wrapped, three outfits from Ehlah in various shades of turquoise and other blue-greens.

I said, "Well, at least we won't have to wear the same outfit for three days. I want to thank him yet tonight."

Bishop added as we got dressed, "We're going to need several scorekeepers for the archery contest."

I volunteered, as did Cas.

Cas added, "We may be able to ask some of the acolytes under Ivarr. Their place is here, as long as they are in training. I doubt they've gotten far enough for any kind of ranged training, as that's usually after they've advanced further."

Bishop snorted at that practice, but we dressed and were finally ready to go out at mid-evening.


	16. Dealing a New Hand

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

_- x x -_

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_-Bishop_

I was not looking forward to the next time we saw Sand. I'm sure Elondra and Casavir would be highly ticked if I pounded him if he was snide. Karnwyr had been laughing at me most of our way back in, telling me I needed to grow more fur than just on my face. I'd shave, that'd show him.

Moving among the people and Greycloaks unseen, and sneaking in had been a lot of fun. I knew how this appealed to Lon, and was grinning myself. I was sure Casavir wasn't enjoying himself as much. There weren't that many people about, they must have already gone in for dinner. The only one I saw that I knew was Sand, talking in probably elvish, with some trader.

The thrill drained away when I realized he could see us, and waved with a glint of snide showing in his eyes.

Even as I was giving him the finger, Casavir tried to jerk his hand out of mine. I could hear Lon stumble, when she was normally silent.

After a moment we started moving again, and made it back to our room quietly. We ate everything in the basket; those nut and spice cakes had been soaked in a good rum. I was looking forward to having more of them later.

The wine tasted even better than before. Too bad that Cas didn't remember having any. I didn't have that much, as I still had some residual aches from overnight, so we ended up drinking only one bottle.

I had been mislead by Sand's banter with Duncan back at the _Flagon_. While Sand liked to stretch your vocabulary, he wasn't as hard to understand as Daeghun. I had thought Elanee was the exception, that she was hard to understand. Now I know I will never really understand any elf. The stoic who'd calmly proposed more lovers for his daughter. Hopefully, I don't screw up from misunderstanding him again.

I'd missed the past tense, in my worry about losing her. He'd been concerned about the weight of the Keep, not that I liked it either. She didn't really want to go, so that was that.

We decided to first stop by the armory mid-evening, so they could see how the others were, and then go see Duncan out at the _Phoenix_.

I heard a lot of talk as we approached. We entered and saw some of the others and two newer faces. One was the Sune priestess and the other was an unfamiliar priest of Tyr.

Cas gave a glad noise and hugged him. This must be Troi, who had looked briefly surprised at Cas's reaction. I guess he was getting more... demonstrative than he had been.

Sand was also present, and looking amused. Elondra was flushing a little before Cas even noticed him and did likewise. I hoped I wasn't.

Neeshka and Khelgar were the other ones here. Her eyes were full of curiosity about Elondra and Casavir's reactions, but I wasn't going to tell. I hoped Lon could convince Casavir that silence is not a lie.

Once the conversation had moved on to the travelers' experiences on getting here with a caravan, Sand got my attention again and returned an abbreviated form of my earlier salute. I shrugged and mouthed an apology, which seemed to surprise him.

Khelgar was talking to Elondra about the need for some more referees for the melee tournament. I didn't listen, as I wasn't going to watch this event. Instead, I sat on the bench next to Lon, and I slowly traced along her leg, pretty much out of sight. Much more fun. He was splitting the participants into two tracks... but I wasn't that interested and let it pass by. They'd pay attention. Hmm, I liked the shadow and feel of the leather on her leg.

A pinch brought my attention back to the talk, though she did grin at me. Khelgar seemed pleased with the planning, though he had plainly hoped we would help judge.

Elondra said, shaking her head and smiling, "Sorry, Khelgar, not this time. We want to have some fun and have something special planned."

Khelgar objected, "I do want to know about this plan of yours, lass. I can't plan for safety and a fair combat if you aren't following the rules."

She said merrily, "Don't worry. This'll likely be a demonstration after the finals. I'll come see you later about the details, but it's not in competition. It's not really much different than sparring you've seen us do on the road lately. We'll be following the tournament rules, really." A pause and she admitted, "I need to go see Duncan tonight. Has he been staying in the _Phoenix_?"

Neeshka smirked, "I'll say! He's been drinking and playing a customer from the hells, just to annoy Sal, and passed out before midnight last night. He really reeked like a broken ale-vat."

"And to think," Sand said dryly, "I believed he was on the sauce in the city..."

"I'd better hurry then, I should be back in about an hour if anyone's still up..." Elondra added, after a look at us in question. "We'll see you then."

We strolled down to the _Phoenix_, it was a pleasant evening, even though few seemed to be out and about. Many people of the Keep had already settled for the night.

Putting my arm around Lon felt so good. That was the only good thing about another ceremony, she'd be mine out here too. No more pretending to neutrality when others were hunting, setting their sights on her. A few more steps, and I felt Casvir's arm as well go around her. I smiled to myself as I had the slightly better placement.

She asked, "Cas, did you plan the details of the ceremony?"

"I was going to leave it up to them," he admitted. "I planned to give a copy of our earlier ceremony that we had already pledged, and suggested it not be too long."

I asked, "Are you going to ask your friend to do this ceremony thing now?"

"Yes, I planned to speak to him as soon as I could privately, after his arrival about this... and penance," Casavir said, very flatly.

Lon said firmly, "I'd like to speak to him as well for the ceremony, I'd prefer to know him a little before it. I'll keep you company for the latter, as it's mostly my fault you were in such an untenable situation."

"I'll stay as well, if you want me to," I said. I don't know why I offered, but I couldn't forget how bad he'd looked after reading Ivarr's letter.

I saw a slight smile for that from Casavir, and a flash of something else. I didn't quite know what.

We finished our walk to the tavern. A much rowdier tavern than was normal, for any time not close to payday. We went in and saw a fair sized crowd singing along with Grobnar and that kobald in a new verse for an old drinking song. Duncan was quite sozzled and could only thump his mug, almost in time.

Exchanging grins, we went over to his booth.

"You!" he slurred loudly, looking at me, "You're running behind if you're up and moving like this, I'm surprised you can walk at all tonight! Drink up! Sal still owes me for three full kegs, and I can't drink it all myself. You were always good at putting it away, and everyone's gone to bed already...

He continued, still at volume at Cas next, even though Casavir was already chanting, "Where'd you hide her away, you plate bound lothario? I didn't think you... whoa! 'M dizzy now... whee!"

Duncan blinked, as a flushing Cas had finished his spell. Elondra pulled him out of the booth and into the back room. We all stopped in surprise, when we saw it had been set up as a gambling hall.

Lon muttered, "Neeshka, it has to be her..."

x x x

_-Knight Commander_

"...I can live with it if its only temporary, and only the normal house advantage, but we need to talk to her about this."

I could see that Cas was agreeing with that even if his face was still pink.

Duncan was blinking at us, before saying to Bishop, "Wait, you're not plastered now."

"Whatever you saw, it was the aftermath of a fight, so forget it. Please?" I asked, wishing he hadn't seen anything.

He nodded, looking almost thoughtful.

"Uncle, what we really came here to do is thank you for your gift." I told him. "I had forgotten to order more..."

"Thank you, sir." "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I had been afraid you weren't going to live this long," my uncle said carefully. "I know how hard only the wanderer's life can be."

Cas said, with a relieved smile, "I think we all feared for that, sir. I am glad we are safely here, now."

My uncle nodded, and then Cas and I helped him to his room there at the _Phoenix._ We left again for the inner Keep and the armory. The courtyard and halls were already quiet, and I was content to lag behind a little so I could feast my eyes. They seemed to have the same idea, so we almost came to a stop in the hallway. I gave up, and went ahead with a laugh.

Zinnea and Khelgar had retired while we were gone, leaving only Neeshka and Troi in the armory. Since our discussion with Troi would take longer, the gambling would have to be first. They were talking about the works of a couple of acting troupes they admired in Neverwinter when we arrived. I considered getting a drink, but I'd probably fall asleep too soon.

"Neeshka, dear," I began, my voice as covered with as much sugar as I could manage. I wasn't very good at it, but the fact that I had, was enough to warn her.

My friend's face was an amazing combination of alarm, guilt, and wariness. The guys had moved into the room and were taking seats, Cas was holding Troi's arm down so he wouldn't leave.

"I just saw your... room down at the _Phoenix_. Didn't we have an understanding you were to behave here?" I asked, dropping the sugar act.

She protested, "But it's just for a few days! And most small town festivals have stupid events, like impossible ring tosses or faked strength tests! This is all just regular gambling, where they can win. I've been getting tired of explaining it to your farmboy troops, as most of them haven't seen it..."

Cas interjected, his voice echoing, "**This will be fair transactions, tiefling!**"

Neeshka blanched, and stammered, "...Yes. The house advantage should pay for the set-up costs. I wasn't going to cook the odds... really!" She then began to scratch and squirm.

They continued, "**You will keep it that way**." Cas gave a big sigh then, and blinked a little in surprise.

He wasn't the only one, as I wasn't sure exactly what had happened.

I'd had another idea during this, so I added, "Neeshka, I wish you had asked about this, as games could have been included in the planning from the start."

She nodded, still keeping a wary eye on a quiet and still Casavir, and scratching her arm.

"Could you, perhaps after this, offer some kind of classes for the Greycloaks and villagers, to teach them how to spot cheats and crooked games?" I said quietly.

"Sure."

"Then consider yourself games mistress for our festivals. We can try to have something better next time," I finished, sitting down on the floor between Cas and Bishop. I was tired, and this was Cas's moment with his old friend.

The relief on her face was almost funny, and she said goodnight moments later looking thoughtful.


	17. Annotations on the Past

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir_

I sat back after my visitation. Sometimes I knew why Tyr was with me, and sometimes, like just now, I didn't.

Troi was watching us, almost in wonder.

Once Neeshka had gone for the evening, he asked in amazement, "He's with you like that? Has it happened before? Why over something petty like gambling? What was it like?"

He twitched, like he wanted to bow to me, though my hand was still on his arm, so he couldn't get up from the chair.

M'Lady and Bishop exchanged glances.

Elondra asked, "That doesn't happen for all paladins?"

"No. Few, and reportedly for the smiting of great evils or great injustices. She doesn't seem a danger of that," Troi said.

M'Lady admitted, "I don't think so. She's got a good heart, but the way she was treated before I met her, is much of why she's as she is. She's a project, I'm afraid." She looked embarrassed as she said it. "I hope she can find other things to be exciting, and avoid the jerks."

I suggested, "I don't know why I have these visitations most of the time. But maybe Neeshka is not just your project, M'Lady?"

Bishop looked disturbed at that. I hadn't thought of that either, and found myself amused at him being that.

Troi said, twitching, "Visitations?"

"Sorry," I said, letting go of his arm. "I didn't know what else to call them, as they don't quite fit anything described in my training. I've had enough by now, I've lost count. I'd had only one or two before I met M'Lady, but lately I'd say we're up to weekly."

"Or more, at times," she flatly added.

Bishop nodded too.

Elondra continued, "I'm not sure we even notice sometimes, they are so fast. Cas often gets tired though, afterwards, which is another clue. Sometimes I catch voice timbre or eye changes."

"What it's like?" I said as I tried to gather my thoughts. "No doubt. Serenity. Awe. My thoughts feel no different, but I am an ocean, and boundless. What I'd already intended to say, doesn't change, but it carries the weight of a mountain."

"I'm sorry, my friend. I can't find any better words," I finished, putting my hand on my lady's shoulder. I wasn't sure which of us I was trying to comfort, as I thought she was getting unhappy about this.

Puzzled, Troi said, "And Ivarr's leaving? Ivarr the Blessed? Why would he, just before your wedding?"

Bishop started to speak, but I waved him quiet.

I said reluctantly, "He could not reconcile himself to some ugly events in our past..."

"Mine!" Bishop burst out, "Not theirs!"

"Ours," M'Lady argued, "There are things we could have done better! Even if I had just gotten that bucket of cold water I'd wanted to, so often."

Troi smirked, "Children..."

I had to smile at that, but they stopped.

Gritting his teeth, Bishop stated, "I was so jealous when I thought Casavir won her, I sabotaged the Keep gate before the attack. And told her, twisting the knife before I left..."

M'Lady took his hand, rubbing it.

He continued, with his eyes shut now. "And one of the shadowjerk's agents found me in a tavern, and offered me the chance to kill them. The look on their commander's face when she saw me, made it hard to continue what I'd planned at the time..."

"What look? Troi asked, his face white in shock.

"Welcome for an instant... turning to a rage. I killed the ass-hat Jerro instead. I left the battle after both she and Black Jerkius had words with me."

I grinned, and added, "After shooting him, with that enchanted arrow."

"Jerk," Bishop added.

I wasn't sure if he was referring to Garius or my addition. But Troi needed to understand that this had been a crossroads for Bishop, even if we hadn't at the time. "After shooting the jerk, with a heavily enchanted missile," I corrected, still smiling.

Troi mused, "So that's why you're not mentioned anywhere for the last two battles, even in the Greycloak archives. And after being noted so many times before. The call of the wilderness was mentioned once earlier in the reports."

"Archives?" I said, even as Bishop did as well.

M'Lady flushed, and said "Oops."

"You lied for the archives?" I was saddened.

She admitted, shamefaced, "Not quite. Omitted and implied. You know, Cas, that I only pretend to be rule-bound sometimes. And I don't think good is only served by laws. Compassion is not contained in them. And forgiveness even less so, as it is too hard for many, especially in Neverwinter."

"Yes," I said, sadly thinking of Ivarr, "You're sadly right there. But please, only as a last resort."

Smiling a bit sadly, she said, "All the others were accurate. And the last one, I reported after our handfasting, when there was no future risk. If he read them, and didn't guess, we're fine."

Now Bishop said, "Archives?"

"Don't worry," she said. "These were pretty much just dry listings of who was with us, where the missions took us, and notable opponents and discoveries. Grobnar's orc song will say far more important things. Nevertheless, I'm done with reporting in like that," my Lady said firmly.

I asked Troi, "Would you be willing to officiate for us? I'm sorry to ask so late, but Ivarr's help made rescuing her last year possible."

"Of course," he grinned. "You have such an interesting life now, Casavir. I was wondering if I could request this post?" Troi asked.

"Why would you want to do that? This is so remote and primitive compared to the city," I was puzzled and a little worried about how he'd get around.

He said wryly, "I had been thinking of moving somewhere even before I learned that Ivarr was leaving. My ex's new interest is very public and painful. We're still friendly, but I'd rather be away for a while."

M'Lady was grinning, and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Sure! We'll put in the request to Olaf. So, welcome!" My face hurt, I was smiling so hard. "Alas, my friend, I have one more thing I need to discuss with you tonight. Before the pace of events picks up again."

"Picks up?" Troi asked.

Bishop smirked, "Yeah, no one's tried to kill us for nearly a tenday now, we're probably overdue."

I glared at him, while M'Lady smacked his hand against the side of the bench. He shut up.

In formal cadence, I said "I seek penance..."

Disbelief from Troi, "But you're so blessed! And this should be private."

"They have volunteered their support..."

M'Lady said, "Sadly, we, mostly I, set him up for his transgressions."

"Regardless," I insisted, "It was still my choice to handle it as I did. I lied so many times, and deliberately opened a letter addressed for someone else..."

Troi put their presence aside, and our speech took on the traditional pacing. Aside from a couple questions to the two of them, they remained silent, though M'Lady was now holding my hand against her cheek and leaning against my leg.

I knew I probably should feel embarrassed, but I was pleased they wanted to support me, even though they didn't like the rule of law. In some way, I felt even better than in the afternoon, that they would.

x x x

_--Knight Commander_

It was very strange hearing the formality of Casavir's speech with Troi. I'd never been much more than a casual follower of any of the gods. Brother Merring had been casual, since no one had shown any calling. I hadn't really gone to any other temples in Neverwinter, not that I didn't believe, but none had really appealed to me to follow more exclusively.

Cas respected other gods as well, but he almost would glow when talking about those causes of Tyr's when we used to talk. Troi had the same reverence as well, now that they were talking quietly.

I think we shocked Troi, by staying to keep Cas company, but it was true. I did feel guilty that I'd set him up for trouble. I hadn't meant to, and would have to avoid that ever again. But I also saw this as trying to understand better what was expected of Cas, as sometimes it was hard to get him to talk about really important things.

Listening, as they discussed Cas's transgressions, I was not that surprised, when some were so minor, that did no real harm. Understanding all this could take a long time.

After Casavir had listed an appalling number of, even minor, deceptions for the less than two days I was away. I felt like a piece of swamp muck, and could feel my face warm a little. I know that paladins are considered not to lie, but that was almost a stupid image. If they simply could not in any way, they wouldn't have to worry about it. That they would try so hard not to, said there was no physical or magical reason why they could not. It would not be much of a moral test if their faces got stripes or their voices cut out when they said something untrue.

And I suspected if a small lie would save a thousand innocent lives, with no other penalties than the onus on him, Cas would do it in a moment, counting the cost well worth it. Me? Hells yes, in a second, if that.

Now Cas was talking about opening that letter, as if it were a great usurpation of authority. I wasn't that excited about the authority, that sharing it with Cas would give me a moment's worry. Bishop a little more, as I thought he'd get frustrated even faster than I did. There were only a few more things Casavir mentioned, but the lies and the letter were the ones he seemed most upset about.

After they discussed it, Troi thought a moment and prescribed what Cas would have to do to show repentance. Interestingly, the single act of opening the letter drew nearly as much as the more numerous lies. Perhaps as it was a bit more selfish a reason, but I wasn't sure.

x x x

_--Bishop_

All these new experiences, I never had time to be bored anymore. I was struck as I was listening to Cas and his friend, that Elondra had asked similar questions. But she was more concerned with why and prevention, and not judgment or punishment. She was listening intently too. I wondered if she was hoping to fake it, if needed some day when we were far from formal penance for him.

I caught her nod when Troi asked to stay. I doubt Cas realized whatever she had planned for him, was about to come off the back burner. I restrained myself from grinning. The rumors I'd heard before were conflicting, to say the least. Between Cas and Troi, she'd get the real story.

Myself, I was not pleased to discover that Tyr might also have an interest in me. I thought his approval was because of Cas and Lon. I certainly haven't done anything to please the god of justice. That I was marrying one, perhaps both of them, who had his approval, was just sinking in.

Cas's penance wasn't that bad. We made eye contact, and he raised his eyebrow in challenge. Point taken about punishments.

Cas got up, and bowed to his friend. And then left the room after winking at M'Lady.

It was getting late, but neither Troi nor M'Lady were starting to move. She began to smile at him.

"I see," Troi murmured. "Were you serious about supporting him, and sharing the penance?"

M'Lady assured him, "Completely. I want him to be happy, even though I don't consider a few harmless lies or opening one letter while the addressee is missing to require that much atonement."

He looked at me.

"I don't want to see him like that again," I muttered.

She squeezed my hand.

Troi said, "Well, then, if you do wish to atone, half of Casavir's would be appropriate."

"Thank you," M'Lady said formally. "Welcome to Crossroad Keep. How would you like us to address you?"

"Brother Troi would be fine, Commander."

Lon nodded, and continued, "... And thank you for being Cas's friend. He hasn't had enough of those. Do you need an escort to your room? No? Good night then, Brother Troi."

"Let's go, Lon." I said, pulling her up with a smile.

With an indulgent smile, Troi limped away.

She fit so well against me for a good, long kiss, and then came the trip back to our room. It didn't take very long, but I did steal some kisses. She didn't run out.


	18. Blessings

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir_

Leaving the armory that late in the evening but with a light heart, I got back to our room and began to straighten things a bit.

"Are you really sure he's really reformed?" came from the shadows further in the room, from Neeshka. She came out into the room, clenching her hands into fists, looking unusually serious.

"Yes, in ways large and small," I said trying to speak quickly and concisely so she could seek comfort soon.

"He seemed just as sure when he followed Garius, even though he lost his temper once with Qara," Neeshka admitted tersely.

Saddened by the reminder of his time when lost and Neeshka's own pains then, I asked carefully, "Why ask now, when he has been with us this long?"

The tiefling smiled grimly, and said, "We needed him then, and we were warned now. I figured he wouldn't be able to keep it up, if it was another way to rook Elondra and you. We kept a close watch on him that whole trip. But I know you, and even your kind, and if you marry, you'll go to the hells for either of them. Wanna make sure you've got a good reason."

I thought a moment, even as she clenched and unclenched her fists over and over. I stepped back a bit for her comfort, and bowed. "I thank you for your concern, but we are well past that now. He is too new to many things, but he is growing as does everyone in their lives. I trust him at my back, and my Lady's. I don't know what else may come for us, but we all want this."

"Tymora's blessings on you then, and I'll see you all later," she said with a slight smile before leaving.

When she was gone, I was a little more pensive as I finished with some towels crammed and crumpled in a corner by the pitcher and ewer. I was almost surprised when they got back only a few minutes later. With the three of us to finish the work, we got done quickly and went to bed.

I asked, "Was something wrong?"

"We had to give him the chance," she said, "To ask if we were serious, when you weren't there to hear. Otherwise, welcome to the Keep, what we should call him, does he need help finding his room, and so on. I wonder how long until a transfer would be official. Do you think he's going to have problems with..."

Bishop said, "Enough with the duty and hospitality for you two today. I think we all need sleep, as much as it pains me to admit it. Shush!"

"But..." my Lady started to say.

Not even bothering with words, he stopped her words. Sleep seemed wise, so I kissed her next, as well. We gathered close, and my lady fell asleep first. Bishop was breathing her again, and I just drifted off, happy to be watching her sleep.

Happy even in my dreams, we were out in a woods in a bright, green, spring day, with the Keep visible in the distance. A small boy with missing front teeth was playing with Karnwyr and Bishop in the grass, while I was reading to a girl in my lap while my Lady dozed against me. Suddenly, as dreams do, the wind came and it was a chilly autumn and the leaves had all turned and fallen among us. The boy asked where Faylan was, but his teeth were whole now. Elondra got up and promised that we'd look, even though neither Karnwyr or Bishop looked alarmed. The air was calm and a fog rose in the setting sun and I woke just as the boy yelled for Faylan. Another dream had me counting more nut cakes, hoping they would last for the few days needed. One had us traveling again, but it wasn't onerous, as I'd wanted to shout my joy as we seemed to almost fly over the land. Another dream, and I was joyful in one of our temples, though I wasn't sure which one. It was a small one, more of a chapel, and it was as comfortable and familiar to me as an old pair of boots.

Each time I woke, they both were sleeping peacefully. So, with a quick kiss for my lady, I went back to sleep easily.

It was a wonderful morning. I woke Elondra and Bishop shortly after dawn was brightening our room and I was done my prayers. We needed to practice those pace changes for our demonstration, with Grobnar today. I wasn't happy that we only had had so few days to get this right.

But even that did not diminish my mood very much, for the worst that would happen was that we looked a little foolish. Little more than bruising was likely with practice weapons, though we hadn't decided which to use as yet.

M'Lady was off today, thinking instead of reacting. I really hated those days, but if she caught me avoiding hitting her in training, it was worse. She was in a good mood, even with all that extra bruising after our bout. I healed her and we all washed up before going down for breakfast.

We ate in the armory, a bit on the crowded side due to all our guests. We'd have to eat more in the Great Hall until things get back to normal. Afterwards, we split up reluctantly for our own projects.

I had gone outside to check on the progress of the builders, but they seemed to be almost done. It looked like they were debating decorations and paint, and wondering if there were enough banners. I was thanking them for their hard work, when news came from the sentries that another caravan was in sight.

I waited in the outer courtyard to greet them. It was a merry group, with a set of bards, all playing some odd little instruments that sounded reedy or almost nasal. They sounded like that instrument Grobnar had found on his hunt for the Wendersnaven. It took me a moment to realize the song was an ancient hymn to Torm, sounding strangely merry. It wasn't quite as amusing when they started one to Tyr, but it was harmless, and I finally smiled at them. The eldest came up to greet me, when the others quietly started a stately song to Chauntea.

I welcomed them, they asked for Grobnar, and I told them about the rooms set aside for them in the inn. They went off chattering, without even asking for directions to the _Phoenix_. Trust a bard to find the bar.

Behind the bards, was a wagon with four more people, Cormick, two more Greycloaks, and a woman with the look of one of the craft guilds who must be his betrothed.

"Welcome, Marshall Cormick, to the keep. The Commander will be glad to know you've come..."

It was starting to feel odd whenever I used my lady's rank again.

"Thank you. Its looking far better than when I did a survey before it was awarded to her. I will be checking on the progress of improvements while I am here." He then introduced his betrothed and his aides.

In a quieter voice and just for me, he said, "I am also curious as to what mischief she's up to. She had that look, when she came to visit last week. She seemed very proud to show off the training of her troops."

I reassured him, "There's been no emergency. Events include two tracks of archery and melee tournaments, plus mage and bardcraft competitions. I don't remember all the details on the competitions, but they are posted, if any of your group would like to participate." I was careful to avoid her mischief as a topic, he obviously had seen it before.

His aides cheered up at that news.

I continued as we moved towards the gate, "I think some demonstrations may be planned, too. I'm afraid we don't have enough guest rooms for your aides, will quarters in the barracks do?"

Cormick nodded. A trainee came up for the team and wagon, and we continued to the keep. M'Lady was at the gate, and formally welcomed them before escorting them further in. I excused myself and went back towards the outer bailey. I'd have to check with the others to find out how their events were coming, and remember to add Neeshka to that list. I suspected she was still abed.

But first, I had to ask about gaining the help of the novices.

I saw a few grim Greycloaks preparing a wagon for travel. I stopped to confirm they were on escort duty and would be back. I also got their names and told them, I would make sure the Commander knew why they were missing the festival. They looked a little cheered at that, but not that much.

This was enough.

There was no good reason to make them miss the tournament, they deserved the chance to show their skills like all the others. If they had been assigned escort duty in such a small group, they were much more than proficient. It had been over a year since the war ended and the first event here. I needed to speak to Ivarr.

I found him in the study, packing a last few books and papers into boxes. "Father Ivarr..."

He acknowledged me with a nod.

I continued, trying to keep from clenching my jaw, "Is it fair of you to deprive your escort of their first chance to show their dedication, whether to Tyr, Helm, or Ilmater, just because you disapprove of us?"

He replied calmly, "It does them no harm, it is their duty. I will not condone this."

The world went away, and I could feel His presence.

I was speaking without any intention on my part this time, "**But, my son, the strength of a fighting man is not just his sword, but his heart. One strong heart can do more in my name than a hundred foes can erase. Contests like these have My blessing, and should have yours.**"

I found myself on my knees, exhausted, while Ivarr looked at me in shock.

Levering myself up, I leaned against the wall and wondered what he had seen.

I spoke slowly, "If you don't want to come out to participate, fine. Just delay your departure until the festival is over. You were assigned escorts from among our best, and it is already harming morale."

He said, "I will stay until then..." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but stopped.

Running my fingers through my hair, I took a deep breath. "That was the second in the last day, they are happening more often lately. You are welcome to join the later feasting and enjoy the tournaments, regardless of the ceremony. Farewell." I tried to stagger out with dignity.

Once I got outside, Karnwyr was there after some howling, followed by Bishop, then Elondra a moment later. I told Ivarr's escort of the change in plans, and to be ready, very early, the day after the festival. By then, I was sitting on the wagon bed with my lady and Bishop while I tried to recruit my strength.

I told them, feeling so serene, "**He** was here and had words to say about depriving the escort of the tournaments and the heart of a fighting man. But it was long, and I wasn't really speaking this time."

"Karnwyr said you were gone away," Elondra said quietly.

Smirking, Bishop said, "Well, that's one stubbing of the toes. Too bad we won't know how long it will take."

Elondra said, "Let's get you to the _Phoenix_ for an early lunch. Think you'll be okay after that?"

I admitted after thinking about it, "Yes, I'll have to come back and still speak to the novice master about getting help with the tournaments."

They supported me to the _Phoenix_, with Bishop muttering that at least he got to enjoy whiskey or ale before reaching this state.

I could only smile at that folly.


	19. Inspections

_Certain major characters are not mine, you should know which by now. Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander_

I thanked all the gods I was safe and home again as I fell asleep. They were a bit closer, and had their arms around me despite the summer heat. Tucking myself in between, I fell asleep almost instantly.

This was the first deep sleep I'd had in how many days now, and my dreams were very vivid. One was pleasant, where I was climbing a hill of skree, and having a little trouble sliding on the stone. I was wishing Cas and Bishop were there, and they were, looking pleased to be out in the afternoon sunshine. Cas was steadying me and pulling me toward the crest, while Bishop had a bow out and was watching around us warily. The gray light of just before dawn was around us when we reached the top, and we opened a huge basket filled with many blankets and a big, hot meal. Lying there comfortably against each other as the morning mist faded, we could almost see as far as Thay. Another dream, and my new outfit for the wedding was eaten by moths, and I was late as I had to find my old leathers to get married in. The others were strange, flying over the ocean and avoiding a ditch of lava because I had a fitting to get to and my boots were too small.

Cas woke me not too long after dawn.

In the morning, our sparring with the drummed pace went well, despite the break. We changed to the differing paces with barely a pause. I was starting to consider what tumbling moves I would use for the fourth phase, and almost started a few.

Cas was upset I was getting so bruised, but it was no big deal. Bishop was also getting upset, but then got suspicious when he realized I was not getting ticked as I normally would on a bad day. I'd have to be more careful tomorrow.

Once we made it to breakfast, I was pleased Bishop had shaved again. He'd been getting close to a full beard, though I tried not to comment either way. Karnwyr seemed unhappy.

Down in the kitchens, I thanked Aradi for the beautiful cakes. He promised some more treats just for us later.

One of the messenger urchins galloped down the steps to say more visitors were just arriving. I hurried up to the inner gate, and saw Cormick, his fiance Patha I supposed, and two other Greycloaks being escorted in by Cas.

Cas directed the aides towards the barracks, and left for his own tasks. I gave them the grand tour of the small civilian side of the Keep, and let Cormick to wander as he wished. He was pleased with our status, the damage from the war was now gone, as well as the earlier damage. After a while, I led them to their rooms, I wasn't sure if they were pleased or displeased they weren't next to each other.

I started, "I'm sorry your rooms are this far apart, but these are the last two guest rooms left, and I wasn't sure if you want one or two..."

Patha said, "These are fine, and my family will be pleased to hear it, even if he is annoyed." This with a smirk towards Cormick. He had only a slight smile.

I continued, still not sure about this, "Lunch will be served in the Great Hall shortly after the next watch change, you can hear the bells anywhere. If you need help finding anything, look for the urchins, their gang kind of adopted me during the war, and do odd jobs and messenger tasks. The oldest couple have started training, but Wolf, their leader, still keeps them in line. We will have a good number of guests, including an overdue pack of bards and priests of Sune and Tyr, so you shouldn't be too lonely for company who aren't Greycloaks."

Patha caught that, and looked pleased. One room going to waste, perhaps.

Cormick said dryly, "We've met the bards. We traveled from Neverwinter with them, and will be glad of fresh faces."

I laughed, "Well, if you want new faces this is the place to be. Some of our few merchants, those willing to risk starting here during the war, are very unusual. I do want to warn you that one is a drow and another is a kobald. While there are only a few trainees at the temple or tower, I believe their general libraries, and the Keep one are open for you. I've found the oddest ones in the Keep collection. I hope we can keep you amused, Patha, before the festival starts.

"Marshal, if you would like the formal tour about mid-afternoon, I would be happy to meet you then. Until then..."

They were saying something in reply, when I heard Karnwyr's howling, but Cormick and Patha weren't reacting. "Shit!" I sprinted away.

I could hear from Karnwyr, _Bishop! pack-brother missing, gone away..._

When I got through the gate guards, absently rubbing my ring as I scooted through, I heard, _Back! And tired!_

I trotted down the hill the Keep was on, and saw the outer bailey was quiet. On a hunch, I ran towards the temple of Tyr, where I saw Karnwyr, Bishop, and a bloodless Cas beside a packed wagon and some Greycloaks. Cas was the one wobbly on his feet.

We got him up onto the wagon bed to sit, while the guards began to unpack the wagon cheerfully.

Cas was breathless, and showing a mix of joy and exhaustion. "He was with me when He had a few words to say about depriving this escort of the tournaments and crippling the heart of a warrior. This was a long visit from from Him, and I didn't choose the words," I could barely hear his happy voice over my heart's pounding.

If this was what happened for a long visitation, and they were happening more often, I was beginning to fear what would happen to Cas next. What could be next? Avatar? He would be honored, but I was more selfish than that. They rarely survived whatever crises they were needed for, according to the travelogue I read, joining their god soon after. I didn't mind sharing, but...

Now I was feeling guilty because I was jealous of a god. I wanted to smack myself, but that would alarm both Cas and Bishop.

Instead, I said, "Karnwyr said you were gone."

Casavir shook his head and said, "No, I was safe."

I was going to say something, I'm not sure quite what, when Bishop smacked my arm outside Cas's line of sight. While I was pleased he was getting more independent again, I lost the thought forever.

"That's one toe stubbing, too bad we won't be around to see when the lesson takes," Bishop said smugly.

I said, "Let's get you to the _Phoenix_, and wrap you around some food. Do you think you'll be okay after that?"

Cas nodded, still looking distratced, and we dragged him off for an early lunch. I was wondering if we ought to make sure he had some herbs or sweets for when this happens.

I peeked at Neeshka's gambling hall on the way in; it was starting to look almost professional. I was guessing it was not going to be big enough, and was wondering how and where to make some kind of town hall for future events. Oh, long term. I'd better make sure that each event had at least one assistant to learn how to run it in the future.

Bishop nudged me, and said with a smile, "There's no tapestry here to admire, stop that!"

I smiled at them, realizing I hadn't been blinking enough, and said, "Sorry, I just realized I was thinking only short term. Each of you, actually all of us, running part of this event should have an assistant to learn and take over if necessary..."

Bishop laughed, and said, "I don't think you have enough time."

Casavir said gravely, "Perhaps we could ask for volunteers afterwards, and tutor them while planning for the next event?"

"Sounds good to me," I said. "One event at a time."

After lunch, we left Bishop, and I snuck a quick embrace with Cas, outside. Once we separated, he started to say something while we were climbing the Keep hill. Alas, several people were so happy to have tracked us down with their questions, it took me forever to get to the top of the hill. Cas changed direction and was going back down the hill.

I saw Kelgar speaking to our enthused Veedle. They'd been debating how many fight circles would fit in the space. I'd agreed with Khelgar that eight or so should be enough, he wanted to make sure family or friends could watch without being too close. I also said we should have one, perhaps more prominent for demonstrations or finals.

Reminded, Khelgar indicated that he wanted to speak to me privately behind Veedle's little tent once Veedle had trotted off happily to conscript some extra help. He sat on an unfinished boulder that was partly in the shade of the Keep wall, and gestured to another.

Cautiously, he asked me, "Are you sure about this, lass? Private observances were all well and good, last year, but this is for real. No faking it, no wriggle room, this is permanent and before all the gods and men. We both knew Casavir was sweet on you, and I was sure Bishop was bad news only. That paladin is a good lad. You haven't taken advantage of the boy because you want a trustworthy lieutenant, and he only gets scraps?"

That bald assessment hurt. I closed my eyes, as I could see the persuasiveness of that idea to an outsider. I shook my head, and said, "No, I'd sooner... I don't know what. But no, I'm still not that much in love with being a Commander here! And if he had a calling elsewhere, I'm out of here. My main regret is that they have to share. I just couldn't split my heart in two, and hadn't seen any happy ending, let alone this one. I am sure. Sure I love Cas. Sure I love Bishop. Sure he's a better man now. There have been few enough things in my life I've been this sure of. I'll probably screw up, again, at times, but I hope we weather problems as we have so far. I don't know of any better definition of marriage, but that my life would be so much emptier without either of them..."

I realized my eyes were filling with tears, and I closed them, against the bleak feeling. After a couple minutes, I reopened them, to see my longest comrade watching me quietly with a bit of approval before his face became more stern again.

"Lass, don't you think ye should be telling me your grand plan for the tournament?" he asked, giving me the eye.

I had resist toeing a line in the dirt when he did that. Instead I asked"What? And do something different? Winging it always worked out so well before..."

"Aye, but these lads aren't Lizardmen or shadows, and deserve a fair fight," he chided.

"I'm not arguing that," I said, hoping to be convincing. "We just want to have some fun too, so we're all planning to enter, but not as competing for the prizes. I'm thinking anyone like that, gets a bye in the first round, so all competitors get a chance to shine. Top competing people get the prizes, noncompetitors just get their ribbon. We're planning a demonstration, something we've been working with Grobnar lately. If we're the last three in, it'll be the last match of the tournament. If we're not, we'll just do it afterwards as a demonstration." I'm sure I was grinning, I was feeling so excited at what I planned.

"Ye'll abide by the rules?" the dwarf was suspicious of my excitement. Khelgar had worried, when I used to stay out late with Neeshka.

I think I bounced on my toes when I said, "Yep, wouldn't be fun otherwise. We're not going to fix our fights at all. But it might be good to announce that the final may have slightly different rules, depending on the combatants involved. We're going to have multiple speed periods: slow, normal sparring speed, and fast; that's why Grobnar's helping. He's drumming the pace and pace changes. But we'll still be trying to win."

"Lass, you're still too smug..." he said warningly.

"As fightmaster, you need to know, but there's going to be one more speed period at the end. One neither Casavir nor Bishop know about ahead of time, more of a dance than a drill. I'll be tumbling or messing their hair or whatever occurs to me. I'm sure they'll think of something. A harmless surprise and prank, actually."

"And?" Khelgar prodded doubtfully. "What else?"

I sighed, "I want all the guests to see how good they are, how good we are as a team. I don't want anyone saying that they are social climbers, or that I was blinded by lust. I can't prevent it completely, but the more witnesses I have for this bout, the better. The nobility in the city has too many other schemes to have them targeted yet. Right now, only Grobnar, you, and I know, so please keep it quiet."

Khelgar began to grin, "I'm honored you told me. This should be a fight to remember!"

"I'm counting on it."

After this, I was going to try to find Troi for a private chat before the tour with Cormick. I did find him, but he was playing cards with Sand, some sort of multideck game in the armory. It looked like I wasn't going to be able to pigeonhole him early enough before the ceremony, to try to pry Cas's scandal from him. But he was staying here, so I had time now.

"You wanted something, Commander?" Sand asked.

"Sorry," I replied, "I hadn't seen that game before. I came here to tell Brother Troi that Father Ivarr will be leaving the morning after the festival instead of beforehand. I think both Cas and Tyr were irked that he was depriving his escort of the chance to shine in the competitions.

"Do you have a book with this game in it?" I asked.

Sand smiled smugly, "Sorry, Commander, its in elvish. I don't think you're much above novice in the language."

Troi asked, "Another visitation? Two in less than a day..."

"Not as wonderful, if you remember what happens to most avatars," I gritted out. "I'm sorry. Excuse me, I have to give Cormick the grand tour."

I stopped by our room to neaten up and put on my most formal duty cloak, the Neverwinter Nine one, that I used as little as possible. Then I went looking for Cormick.

I found him and his Patha in the empty Great Hall, talking quietly. "Are you ready to use up some boot leather, mud-man?" I asked.

He laughed, "Anytime, pipsqueak."

He obviously had more decorum than I, as he only kissed her hand farewell.

I asked him, "Top down or bottom up for your tour?"

"Top to bottom of course. Why waste energy for an inspection?"

Top it was then. I led him to our familiar access stair to the roof. He was impressed by the shrine and our private sparring area. I took him on the scenic route to visit each watch tower from an unexpected direction, and my Guard passed. When we reached the nook where Bishop and I had been, I realized that a recognizable piece of women's clothing was still wedged in there, though I doubted it could be identified as mine.

"I beg your pardon, Marshal. I guess the lure of privacy was too much for one of the men."

He grinned, "No problem, Commander. I'd almost forgotten how young, you and your command are... So how good was he?"

I'm sure my blush was complete. I retrieved the fabric before gesturing him to sit on the wall with me.

"Quite, quite good. But don't tell him, his ego in that area is bad enough. I was planning on telling you about him tomorrow anyway."

He asked, "So what mischief are you planning for your festival?"

I smirked, "A quiet wedding and a prank. That's enough to keep me busy!"

"A wedding? Do I know the lucky fellow?"

"Yeah," I steeled myself, "Both of them..."

His face was shocked for a moment, before he began to shake his head ruefully. "Do you even understand to concept of 'normal'?"

"No, and a normal person would not have survived the shards and the war. The most normal of us, died, killed by her own grandfather. Who we needed to fight against the shadowjerk." I took a deep breath, "He's dead now again, **I** killed him the second time. But you've met both of them, Bishop was with me when we met last winter, and Casavir met you at the gate."

Cormick's face hardened, "I'd heard rumor that the ranger deserted or betrayed you during the battle here. I didn't say anything last time, as he seemed to be acting well enough as a bodyguard, but I want the full story. Now."

I acknowledged that with a wave, "He did leave, but he never joined or really believed in the cause. He mainly wanted to get in my pants. Duncan twisted his arm to help once, and he hung around. So desertion is not true. However...

"He did betray me. He and Casavir were both so jealous of each other, though neither had cause. I was far more worried about the war, and I doubt I was the only one in the party tempted to take a warhammer to the both of them. But everyone was needed against the shadowjerk, even the vile Jerro. This came to a head the night before the battle here, when Bishop thought he had lost to Cas and wanted revenge on both of us."

I'm sure my face was bleak, but he would understand the losses in ways I'm not sure Daeghun did. Bevil was a trusting soul... Shit, I have to talk to him too!

I forced myself to resume the story "He even gave an odd speech, which only confused me at the time, but then twisted the figurative knife before he left. Much later, after the war, Casavir was forced by a pair of prophecies to bring Bishop in to help rescue me from that evil mage I mentioned to you later. I still don't know all the details of their first meeting after the war. But by the time they brought me, still recovering, back home, they had become friends and Bishop had changed. We got that bastard of a mage over two months ago, razed his base down to the ground, and just started putting this ceremony together.

"But we're still hoping to discover what would be an appropriate atonement for the lives lost here. He's not the ass he was then, but I don't trust the mob in the city to forgive. So if you hear we've left suddenly, think well of me."

I had to blink, as I was tearing up. But then I let them fall, he was safe, as he wasn't affected by the same fear. As much as I cared for Daeghun or even Bevil, Cormick was a bit of West Haven who knew the costs of command. Cas and Bishop were in the bear trap with me, and I didn't want to add to their worries.

I pulled myself together after a few minutes, and wiped my face off. Cormick had a grim look on his face, but he wasn't in a rage.

"I'm sorry, just chalk it up to nerves. I'd better calm down," I said with a smile I was sure was wobbly. "If I don't, Karnwyr will hear, and the guys will come running. Good if I'm in trouble, but not so helpful if I'm setting up a prank or just want a cry."

He said, with a bit of humor, "I think you waited too long."

Shit. They were coming over from the shrine area. Cas was looking concerned, and Bishop was looking wary and the tiniest bit smug.


	20. Unsettled

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Bishop_

After breakfast and our sparring practice, I didn't have that much that had to be done today. I could play with the tournament items, and maybe check up on the pranksters, but finally speaking to Elanee was the only thing I really cared about doing today.

My sleep overnight had been restless for all that I'd been tired enough last night. I'd woken pleasantly and briefly when her hand slid under my cheek, but I'd had a series of dreams. The best of which was running through some forest with Karnwyr and some other wolves. They howled, warning the deer, but I really didn't care, and neither did they from their stances. They just howled for the joy of the hunt. But as we got closer, the other wolves disappeared, even if in midstep, leaving only Karnwyr, another male, and myself catching up with the deer herd. I missed hunting, but I didn't feel any longing other than hunger for venison. Other dreams weren't as pleasant, though I didn't wake up screaming this time. One had massive chains around me on the ground, in pieces, but still with me. Thinner ones still binding me disappeared into the dimness, and I pulled on one and a sleeping Lon floated to me, pulled by the now shining chain. She was bound too, but put her arms around me and the chains before sleeping again. I could see another chain pulling in a sleeping Casavir as well. Then came another dream where I was strung up on a gallows, while they both watched coldly. That hurt even more now, but then their clothing changed into their new wedding outfits, and I could see they were being led to nooses on the same scaffold as well, even as my vision faded. The only reason I couldn't scream, was the remembered breathlessness when my eyes snapped open. I could feel her breathing against me even as I woke, and propped up, I could see Casavir was sleeping quietly with a slight smile. Lying back down, I held her closer and counted my breaths until I slept again.

When I woke later, Casavir was already praying, and Lon starting to stir. After she stretched, a morning kiss or two made me want to stay in bed for the day, but I could hear Cas coming over to make sure we were awake. Soon enough we reached the roof and started our practice.

Elondra was up to something, something related to the demonstration, as she was distracted the whole time today. She'd start one move, change her mind, and do another. She got hit a lot during those moments of indecision. What confirmed it for me, was that she was still chipper, despite her injuries, at the end of the session.

Cas was worried, but not suspicious, while I was the opposite.

I wasn't that happy anymore with my planned prank. Maybe I'd just skip it, unless something better came to me later. I'd rather have people waiting for the pranks that doesn't come, than do something stupid. Using Karnwyr's help, seems so juvenile now.

_--Karnwyr, Do you know where Elanee is?_

_She's out here with pack-lady's sire. He looks to be hunting today._

_--Don't let her leave, but no peeing. I just want to talk to her for a minute._

He was disappointed. Peeing on people was something he really wanted to do now. But there was no one here I wanted that ticked at me.

I found her by the smithy with Naloch and Karnwyr. I started, "Cas suggested I should give you the answer to the questions you asked me on the way to her prison."

Her nod was neutral, "Those questions were to enable your insight into nature and yourself."

There was a silence while I thought on that. Somehow, her cryptic statements weren't as annoying as Daeghun's.

Quietly I resumed, "The face of nature I once valued most was the hunt, before my village died. Since then it had been just survival, often at any cost. M'Lady... "

I could feel myself smile, "Elondra is nature's bounty."

"But she is not of nature, more of city and fortress. The paladin, of service anywhere. Can you tie yourself to that, knowing this? Knowing that you will not be as free to hunt and roam?" she asked gravely.

Starting to growl a denial, I stopped to think.

Finally I admitted, "Yes. Less of that is still better than the wastes or the abyss I had before. They're my pack now, and Karnwyr went wherever I did."

It was my turn to turn and leave, though I wasn't sure where I was going at first. I found myself in the tournament area where I considered target placement for a while, when Karnwyr began to howl. Last I knew, he was loitering near the inn hoping to con someone out of a meatpie.

_He's gone, like a leaf in a pile! Hurry, Hurry Bishop! Pack brother gone away..._

Cas? He doesn't have any potions. Could something have killed him here? I started running all-out back towards the Keep.

_--Where, Karnwyr?_

But it didn't matter, as I saw him running towards the temple even as his howl echoed. I had to slow a second as I passed the gate, where the guards were getting nervous from Karnwyr's howling. I was turning towards the temple, where I saw a packed wagon with a couple of Greycloaks had stopped while loading or unloading it.

_He's back! Tired!_

Casavir was completely white, and barely on his feet as he exited the temple a moment later. He made it to the wagon, before I got to him, and was telling the nervous guards about a schedule change. They were relieved, and started moving the boxes back inside with goodwill.

"What'd you do, Cas?" I asked.

Lon arrived as I was about to haul him up onto the flatbed, so we both pulled him up.

Casavir stated in a whisper, "He was with me, and He had a few words to say about depriving the escort of fair tournament competition and stifling the heart of a fighting man. But this was a long visit. Those weren't my words this time." he said, though his eyes still had a glow about them and his smile was strangely serene.

M'Lady blanched, not as much as Cas, but she was very worried. She said, "Karnwyr said you had gone away."

Shaking his head, Cas said, "No, I was fine."

She started to say something else, but I hit her arm that was behind his back, and she stopped.

I said, somewhat sarcastically, "Well, that's one stubbing of his toes. It's too bad we won't know when the lesson takes."

"Let's get you to the _Phoenix_," M'Lady said, "and get you an early lunch. Do you think you'll be okay then?"

Casavir nodded, and we went to the inn He looked better by the time we were done eating.

Grobnar and Neeshka arrived after a little bit, and some of the visiting bards were gathering a large lunchtime crowd. M'Lady and Cas left for their errands, and I bought a round for the room, always a good way to become more popular, even if it's only drunks.

I talked quietly to the other two for a while about pranking. And admitted, the one I'd had, was too juvenile to be any fun. Neeska admitted she had a minor and a major one planned. Grobnar said he had a masterpiece, but refused to say more. So, it didn't look like they were over-enthused, which was what had worried Lon and Cas.

I thought M'Lady had something planned, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't be very embarrassing to anyone, and so didn't mention it. I was hoping to figure it out first.

After a while, they wandered off, and I was just about the only one left in the tavern. But Duncan came down from his room and looked at me with a completely neutral face. This was the first time I'd seen any resemblance to his brother, and it suddenly occurred to me that he was probably old enough to be my grandfather. I also realized that I now looked older than he did, and it jarred me.

He looked as cold as Daeghun, and said, "I just wanted to make sure you know, you pull any of that crap again, and there's no place in the Realms safe for you. My niece, and Casavir is a good man, too."

For the first time, I believed all of those trophies I'd sniggered at, back in Neverwinter, and I swallowed. His eyes were those of an experienced killer, the drunkards' facade put aside. The only thing I could think to say, was, "Wolves mate for life."

Duncan's face still too blank, he nodded, and went behind the bar, chasing a complaining Sal out again.

Unsettled, I paid my bill, and went back to the archery area, to make sure I hadn't dropped something in my haste earlier. I hoped Cas was going to get some more scorekeepers. Karnwyr was watching all the extra activity, amused.

Supposing I could make some legible master sheets, I went up to our room to get some parchment and a rule. I had gotten one sheet done, when Karnwyr came up to keep me company.

_--Enjoying yourself, pup?_

_Yeah, not many new people, but got lots of pies today._

I returned to the parchment, and was on my third, when I got a bolt of alarm from Karnwyr.

_--What, Karnwyr?_

_Do you want to know if She's upset, or just hurt._ He was doubtful.

_--Either, both. Where is she? Can you call Cas?_

_He's coming here, she's on the roof with swamp captain._

I was up and out the door, snagging a puzzled Casavir by the arm. I hissed, "Karnwyr said something was wrong with her, but couldn't quite explain it."

When we got up to the shrine area, no one was there. I headed over to towards the support wall, worried at what we'd find, or what was still happening there.

Closer, I could see them sitting on the wall, apparently talking.

Cormick said, "I understand congratulations are in order."

Of course Cas said thank you, while Elondra was looking embarrassed, and had closed her eyes, but everything seemed fine.

Karnwyr was still downstairs, so I couldn't tell from looking at him if this was humor or not, though he wasn't laughing at me..

Her eyes popped open again, and she said ruefully, "I was telling him the news, and probably embarrassed him with a crying jag. I am so glad this'll be over in a few days. I don't see how most people can handle months for this kind of stress to build."

Cormick admitted with some irony, "Family is what makes the difference. They add to the stress, and help relieve it. You're a little short in that area, pipsqueak. Why do you think Patha and I've been so pleased for an excuse to travel when our ceremony is so soon?"

Lon asked, "Do you want to continue the tour now, finish later, or tomorrow?"

Cormick stood, and said, "I'd prefer to get extra time with Patha right now, I'll assume you would likewise. I'll see you all at dinner?"

"You should," she admitted. "Barring emergency."

The Greycloak strode off to the nearer stair, while we embraced. Her neck smelling so good, feeling my stubble against it as I raised my head to smell her hair on the trail to her face... But her sigh interrupted my fun.

Elondra said wryly, "These false alarms could be a problem of their own. I don't want us to be so jaded we don't come when there is a problem. But I also don't want you guys upset and running if I slip in the mud."

Casavir said, "I'd rather err on the side of caution."

I grinned, "I don't usually have anything better to do, and besides, this almost cries for a betting pool."

They both elbowed me. Old times.

But better.


	21. Final Notifications

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Casavir_

I had never thought I would be worthy of this much of His attention, especially after the way I'd left Neverwinter. Truly, I was blessed.

Then I realized partway through lunch that my Lady was worried about me. I had been too in awe before that, to notice much. But, by the time she and I left the Phoenix and I was going to reassure her, a number of frantic people caught up with both of us and the moment had passed.

I went back towards the temple to find Ivarr's junior, young Saraf. I was hoping she would be amenable to assisting with the tournaments, along with the youngsters.

She greeted me warmly, and was pleased to help. It seemed that the novices were already excited about the festival, and too easily distracted from their regular lessons. Saraf would be delighted to offer their assistance. I said that Khelgar and Bishop were probably the only ones who would need help, as we didn't expect as many entrants for the other events. I'd send them here tomorrow morning.

Poor Bishop, I could only be amused that he would be coming here.

I thanked her and left, without even visiting Ivarr. He had not come out of his study, and Saraf occasionally looked that way in puzzlement.

Khelgar had settled on about ten fight circles, and they were being marked with dyes or ground chalk. One, at the corner of the tournament area where it would be more visible, had a larger space around it. A couple Greycloaks were trying one of the new circles out. No archery lines had yet been marked, but that wouldn't take long.

Returning to the armory, I found Troi reading there peaceably. I got some cider, and sat down beside him.

"You're looking happy, my friend," he said with a smile. "I had been worried you were going to end up pining. Or even a repeat of what happened before, with wounds so painful to see."

I sighed, and offered, "I am sorry, my friend. I knew you would assume some things wrongly last winter, but my Lady is afraid of the city's mercy."

Troi said sadly, "With some cause, I'm afraid. We've been through that conflagration before."

After Fenthik's murder by a mob and Aribeth's Fall, it had been years before the temple felt other than under siege. First we'd all felt disgraced, and then even in our youth, we realized the weight of the city's distrust. Walthold, a protogé of Fenthik, head been beaten to death by a mob. They'd been caught, and punished, unlike his mentor's killers. Tinni and Eklag had lost heart, and quit in the months that followed. Others lost heart and transferred to other temples, fewer transferred in. We'd had to work extra hard to try to regain the trust of the city, and that took long years.

"I pray on it every day," I admitted. "How much is regret and a willingness to atone worth? I think my Lady may be correct, that a fair trial is impossible."

Doubtfully, Troi mentioned, "Have you considered a trial, in her role as Commander here?"

"Yes, but we haven't really discussed it. Any judgment she made of him would also be considered biased, a mistrial at best." I swallowed, through a tight throat. I didn't know what would happen if things began to fall apart, and looked away to collect myself.

After a moment, I added after meeting his eyes again, "Either of us, as judges, would be considered partial and tainted. The city, biased the other direction. Every day I pray for some inspiration for this dilemma."

"Perhaps, my friend, there may be some precedent, done uselessly for Fenthik, that might help you," Troi said encouragingly.

"Perhaps," I allowed, "I will have to check the archives when we return to the city. Our library collection is quite eclectic here, but incomplete."

After another pause, he said, "I understand you believe he has reformed. But do you understand the risks of marriage?"

That I did know. "Yes, we are all aware of it. I suspect my Lady has even made plans to deal with it, but I can see few options at that point. He has already told me to take her away, if the worst happens." My throat grew tight again, as it was one of many examples of how much Bishop had changed.

"I will pray for you all," Troi said sadly.

We sat together quietly, but once I'd finished my drink, I bid Troi farewell and went back towards our room. I was just about to pick up a basket from outside the door, when Bishop came barrelling out.

He said, "Karnwyr says something was wrong with her, but he can't explain it. She's on the roof."

When we got up there, she was sitting on the top of one of the walls, talking to Cormick. As we got closer, he offered his congratulations. I thanked him, out of reflex, and wondered what had been wrong. She told us she'd given him the news, and admitted with some embarrassment that she was crying for no particular reason.

After he commiserated with us about wedding stress, he left to see to his own lady.

And we had ours, very close and warm now.

I said, "I would like to tell you, M'Lady, I just saw another basket by our door..."

That got their attention.

I had to warn them, "Its not big enough for a full meal, maybe a treat. We should be in the Great Hall tonight after so many nights away."

Elondra smiled a half-smile, and said, "We'd better get it into our room, then. I'm sure Neeshka would consider it fair game in the hallway..."

We made it to the Great Hall for dinner a little later, but the seats beside M'Lady's chair were already taken by grinning Neeshka and Troi. Oh, he was going to fit in well here.

I went over to greet him before looking for another chair. Bishop just rolled his eyes as found a less prominent chair immediately.

After sending a glare to Neeshka, Elondra said to Troi, "I did want to make sure you knew of Tyr's shrine up on the roof, if you wished to use it. Its a little closer, though not much easier on your knee. I think we're the only ones who go up there, barring patrols."

"I would be honored."

Neeshka said brightly, "We haven't had the chance to chat and make snarky comments lately, I thought I'd better get it in while I could."

M'Lady looked to be at a loss, and smiled an apology at me before beginning a denial. I found a seat between Cormick and the end of the table.

His lady, he, and I spoke about event planning, and a few stories about our travels. They were envious that I had really only started planning a month ago, theirs had already dragged on for almost ten months, and had almost a couple tendays to go.

An instrumental by several of the bards caught their attention at the end of the meal. It was familiar, and I had to blink a few times to keep my composure. I met Elondra and Bishop's eyes, and wished we were sitting together.

During what would be the one chorus, I whispered to our guests, "That's a new song, they should be doing the full version in a couple of days."

After dinner, we stayed in the Great Hall for much of the evening, as we would not have fit into the armory. It was still a pleasant time. Elondra and Neeshka were trying to learn a card game from Sand. We always had one or two of the bards either playing or composing, I wasn't sure which. Bishop had gotten his book and was reading it away from the rest of us a bit, but was otherwise quiet. Elanee, Troi, and Zinnea were conferring over the parchment, that looked like our handfasting. Cormick and his lady retired early.

Khelgar and I debated weapon forms again as the evening grew later, though Neeshka inserted the question of why we never considered dual wield. That was a good question, as she, Bishop, and Elondra often used those. I would have preferred M'Lady would use a shield more often, but she believed dead opponents weren't much of a threat to the shieldless. Bishop had left with Karnwyr, probably bored.

Once about half the group had left, M'Lady and I retired.

She'd been quiet, and was looking at some papers at the desk, when she asked without meeting my eyes, "Are you sure? You deserve someone cleaner and purer... someone you don't have to share who won't always be pushing at your sense of order."

My throat suddenly tight, I went over and pulled her up into my arms. Shaking my head, I just held her for a long moment; she was still tense and waiting.

"My Lady..." I began, but paused. "No, I don't doubt this, not at all." A dozen more things to say crowded my thoughts, but they weren't **right**. Instead, I held her as tightly as I could, and whispered, "Always, my love."

We were still standing like that, when Bishop came back and made a comment to the effect that we were being boring, but I didn't care.

x x x

_--Knight Commander_

I woke up at dawn, still a little tired. Maybe I could take a nap later. Both Casavir and Bishop were up and dressed, and left while I was dressing. They arrived just after Grobnar and I, and engulfed me in a fierce embrace.

Grobnar was grinning at our happy ending again.

I whispered, "Not that I object, but, we have a lot to do today..."

Bishop said, "It feels like its been so long."

"Its been less than fifteen minutes."

Cas said, "Yes, but it felt longer. I suppose we wanted to make sure you were here."

Oh great, now they're both worried about being left alone, instead of just Cas. Good job, idiot. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but Grobnar kindly didn't interrupt us.

After a bit we separated and began our drill. We ran through it the cues many times, Grobnar switched them a dozen times randomly. Good, we'd key off the cues instead of the sequence, and they wouldn't stop after three. The extra drill was good anyway as we'd be lucky if we'd have any other time to spar during the other events. Today, I'd managed to avoid throwing off my timing, and Bishop didn't seem as suspicious this time.

We ended our drill sweaty and tired. Cas thanked Grobnar for his help, while we went down to see if one of the bathing chambers was empty. None were, so Cas stayed to get the next, while we ran back to get fresh clothing. We didn't take too long to wash, and got down early enough to greet some of our guests in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Cormick gave me a Look, so I knew we had to get his inspection tour done today. I sent messages to Shain, the cook, and Bevil that I wanted to speak with them later today, and left again with Cormick. We did a more casual inspection of the roof areas this time, and then visited the rest of the Keep in detail. He seemed to be generally pleased, and only had a short list of suggestions, a couple of which I wanted to smack myself for missing. He also promised an initial draft of the report by tonight, though he hinted at some spot checks during the festival.

That filled my morning to overflowing, so I only stole something warmish to eat from the great hall. Shain was next, and this could be difficult.

I arrived to find him hard at work, annotating a stone quarry proposal that had just come in. I started in on the items of lower importance for a time, after drafting a letter to officially request Troi as a transfer. I manged to get most of the minor decisions done before I felt it was time for a break.

"Shain?" I said carefully.

"Yes, Commander?" he returned.

I asked, "Do you have any other thoughts or questions about Bishop being here?"

Slowly, he said, "Only wondering why it was important."

"Well, its because there's a couple of big changes in the near future. And I value you, that I don't want to force you to something you hate," I said cautiously. I'd been force to do enough things, I really, really hated it.

A neutral "What changes?" came from him.

I looked at him carefully, as I said, "We're getting married."

Shock, anger, horror, and then a gray resignation filled his face. He said dully, "I thought Casavir was sweet on you."

I smiled, "Yes, him too. The three of us are marrying."

The shock destroyed the resignation. I had at least two more of these to do today, and turn the bard loose to gossip tonight.

He sputtered, "B..but how could he be involved with a traitor? He's a paladin of Tyr... Isn't he? How could you? I heard what he said to you, and a demon could not have been more cruel. He was mean, and he and Sir Casavir were always at it..."

"That's because they both loved me in their ways, and Bishop felt betrayed. He wanted to hurt me and Cas as much as he hurt. One of the things I regret most about the war is that the misunderstanding happened when we were here, so you all were targets of his pain."

"You betrayed him?"

"No, I refused to choose either of them, and he misunderstood something. But he's getting better." I was still hoping Ivarr was a minority.

"Casavir still goes in the temple, and convinced Father Ivarr to delay? Though the Father's leaving now is strange. How could a blackguard do that?"

"Cas is not a blackguard!" There was a snap to my statement, though it was only a pale shadow of Cas's projection. "You can ask Ivarr, or Brother Troi, or any priest you care to bring! Has Cas changed in his caring? Has he failed in any way? Blackguards can't hide what they are for long. Brother Troi, also of Tyr, will be replacing Father Ivarr here, and Tyr has already blessed our engagement, and I believe will be blessing our wedding. Could we fool Him?"

"No," he admitted, "I'm just finding it hard to believe, Commander."

Oh, good. He was using my rank again. "And sadly, that is why Ivarr is leaving, though he's been shown that Cas has not fallen."

He sat there thinking for a few minutes, and I let him.

"I guess I'll offer my congratulations, then, Commander. So what was the second thing, is a Lord of Waterdeep coming for dinner?"

I laughed, "No, not that I know of. No, the second thing is that I am planning to delegate some of my authority to them for emergencies after we marry. Cas could have been a commander in his own right. And Bishop is smart and pragmatic enough to balance Cas's idealism, now that he's not mean. They made a good team when they were looking for me last year. Also with Karnwyr and they could probably now track me anywhere in Faerun."

He smiled wryly, and said, "Is this to be during the festival?"

"Yep. Tomorrow. My butterflys are the size of ogres right now..." I breathed a prayer that the others would go as well, as I left for the next one.

Katriona went much faster. Probably as she'd gotten enough clues about Cas and also hints about Bishop, she wasn't that surprised and offered her best wishes right away. I hoped she'd find someone as well.

Leaving the Keep, to look for Bevil, Daeghun saw me and gestured me over a shaded area where it was quieter.

"Daughter," he said. A world of frustration to me, in only one word.

"Father," I didn't know what else to say. "Do you approve?"

Gravely he said, "It matters not, a tree..."

"...grows as it wills." I finished with him, which got a ghost of a smile from him.

He continued in his usual monotone, "They do seem to be good men, who will stay through the rough times. I... regret I could not give you what you wanted growing up."

And he turned away, apparently leaving the keep. I wasn't sure what he was saying. I didn't know if he'd known or guessed about our fight, he was always good at learning things I'd rather he didn't. It was somehow comforting that he now judged me an adult.

I sighed. He was a tad more open now, but I would not live long enough to see more than hints of how he was before Shayla died. It was still almost yesterday to him from the viewpoint of years. I think he and Elanee were good, but they both were so quiet, it was hard to tell. Maybe I'd know more after a few more years.

I found Bevil out examining the tournament grounds.

"Hey, Bevil! You planning to enter the tournament?" I asked as I got close. No one else was near.

"Yes, Lady Commander." he came to attention.

"You stop that, or I'll tell one of the bards about the lizardmen, Stinky. Then you can have the dubious honor of fame in the bar-rooms too."

He relaxed and grinned, "Better you than me. I don't think my girl would like that."

"Well then, Bevil. I've got my Keep, and I looks like I'm going to pass my first major inspection. Who do you think I should marry? Maybe someone of blue blood and start my grand dynasty, like some were urging me in Neverwinter?"

He started to speak, then stopped, and looked at me suspiciously. "I was going to say the paladin, despite your wild days. But this feels like one of Daeghun's riddles, where the first five answers are always wrong."

I smiled, trying to not give him any clues. "You're older now, I'm sure you can do it in fewer."

Bevil continued, "Maybe its the ranger, I heard he spent time with your father for most of a day. He deserves a medal for that."

I said nothing, and blanked my face.

He took a coin out, and flipped it. "The ranger?" He said cautiously.

"And say farewell to the noble, and cute, paladin?" I said with a pout.

More happily, he said, "The paladin."

Whining, I added, "And watch the hot ranger leave into the woods forever?"

"Well, you've got a problem there, you can't have them both. Love triangles are murder," Bevil said with a laugh.

I raised my eyebrow, "I can't?"

His eyes got big, and he started laughing. "Witch! Amie would be laughing her head off. I thought that was an elvish thing."

"Hmm. Father, elf. Stepmother, elf. Uncle, half-elf. Any questions? No, actually. I couldn't decide between them, and ended up being the bridge in the middle. But we've been happy for months, and want to make it official," I finished with a happy smile.

Bevil grinned, "I wish my mum could have seen it. So when's the big day?"

I waved around at the grounds.

"You stinker!" as he hugged me. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Grinning, I admitted, "We only decided a few days ago, and I've been drowning in logistics and other problems. One of those is that I did not want an occasion tainted by city politics. So everyone who knows or really cares, is here right now. And I have a special prank planned," I grinned.

"At least not on me anymore, are you going to tell me?"

"Probably not, its always more fun if no one knows. But demonstrably, you'll know it when you see it. And, I'm sure there will be other surprises." One clue for him, but I couldn't stop grinning.

"Elondra," Bevil asked more seriously, "Are you sure about this? You and a paladin is just asking for trouble. You were such a sneak, I was surprised when I heard you were in a watch, and was afraid you were setting up some kind of grift or con. You could break his heart, or he yours. I don't want to have to watch a tragedy..."

I sighed, feeling more than a little apprehensive myself. "I've had to get much better at tolerating rules and order," I said, waving towards the Keep. "And other things have been more important than making rude gestures or worse. He knows about my skills, but it's more when and why I might use them, not having them. I really don't want to disappoint Casavir, or Bishop either, because of my actions. Risking broken hearts is part of human life, or any marriage."

Or elven, but discussing Daeghun with Bevil was not in my plans. Bevil nodded at that, and with some encouragement told me several sappy observations about the girl he was courting. I said goodbye soon after that, and said I needed to check on the kitchen yet, far between meals. The cook was in the middle of the chaos of cooking dinner plus the feast preparation, so I left him after he said all was well, for some more papers Shain said I should be familiar with.


	22. Scoresheets

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Bishop_

At breakfast, Casavir told us that the novices would be available to help both Khelgar and I with our tournaments. We should see Saraf this morning to get their help.

A little warily, I went down to the temple with the dwarf. He had traveled with Lon longer than any of us, and I'd always known Khelgar would be helping the paladin pound my face in, if I wasn't very careful. But I understood him almost as little as Sand.

Sometime, someone had finally gotten him to stop swearing by Tyr's body parts. Casavir had always gotten pink, torn between approval that it was Tyr, and embarrassed by the expressions. I had gotten many hours of entertainment from that, and I'd caught Lon smirking a few times at the timing.

But now, Khelgar seemed a bit more thoughtful in his enthusiasms, and he now seemed to be looking ahead... as Lon did, but for his clan. I could only chuckle as we passed some Keep workers, piling shovels, buckets, and basins into a cart with a pair of mules. She was being a 'bad' influence again.

He looked at me sharply, looking a little pissed.

I shook my head, and said, "I was just remembering about how often you used to swear by Tyr's butt, and Cas's face when you did..."

"Oh, aye," he grinned finally, "It took me the longest time to realize that the lad didn't understand the respect in that kind of oath for us."

"Even I, in those days, could tell that he knew, but it was very funny, with the two of you showing such different kinds of respect," I said, being careful not to grin, though I still found it funny.

And now, here I was entering that temple myself. I felt a pang as I passed through the open door. What was I doing here again? And without them? Oh yeah, archery clerks.

Khelgar greeted the priestess by name. This apparently was the novice mistress. There were five novices available, and she would also be assisting.

They discussed the scorekeeping for the melee fighting. That would be simpler elimination. Not very interesting, and I let my mind wander.

-- _What are you up to, Karnwyr?_

_Some pups are taking a cart out and digging up plants. One nearly wet himself when he saw me. Why would he take the plants? They aren't good to eat, even for you._

-- _I don't know, either. We'll have to see._

I noticed the conversation had stopped, I must have missed a question. So I said, "Karnwyr was curious about them digging up plants outside the Keep."

Damn, they already knew, as they started smiling. Well, I wasn't going to admit I didn't know to them.

The priestess said with a smile, "I'm Saraf. And you are the infamous ranger, Bishop. The guide to hire, for hunting parties or if near Luskan lands."

I nodded, with a slight smile. What little reputation I'd had, kept me nicely in whiskey and wenches for years, with little effort.

"So you are overseeing the archery tournament now. What did you need assistance with?" she asked.

"The archery track is going to need more record-keeping and math, since only about a third of the participants will progress to the next round. The more to do this, that faster we'll get done. We'll need scorekeepers, with writing and adding skills. Teaching the scoring is easy. Can all your students write legibly and add five numbers accurately?" I asked, a bit bored.

Dry, dry rules, I would not mind shoving this off on someone else next time. I'd much rather participate, than deal with rules.

Seraf smiled, "Of course, it will be good practice as well. Do you have scoring sheets?"

"Only a few, so far," I admitted.

"They would make a good calligraphy exercise, if you wish to bring them later today. Is there space for training notes for the weapon master's use?

Hmm, that would probably be useful, as firing in the stress of a competition was much more real than simple training. "No, there's space for notes, but we'd need more skilled scorekeepers then. If you want to adjust the masters and forms for that, I'm sure the Commander will appreciate it."

I could hear my voice getting sarcastic when using that stupid title. An arrow to the quiver was the Commander to Elondra. She wanted it for some damn reason and hadn't become an ass with it, so I'd put up with it.

Khelgar suggested, "Perhaps it's time we look over the tournament spaces, placement, and yer new targets?"

Saraf asked, "Is there a rush? The first tournament isn't for two days."

"Well, lass, tomorrow begins the feasting," he said with a wink to me, "And a friend of mine has offered the use of a keg or two for an informal competition..."

She didn't know. I had expected Ivarr to have tattled his outrage, but it wouldn't matter for much longer now.

I left once they were chattering about unimportant things. Karnwyr had told me the plant hunters were moving. I really didn't care to stay here. I just wanted some time away from all this, at least for a few hours.

When I'd got to the outer gate, I saw Zhjaeve sitting on a bench. When she saw me, she stood up.

I was not really interested in speaking to her, given the way we'd parted last time we were alone, and I kept moving.

"Wait, ranger," Zhjaeve said, raising her hand.

Sighing to myself, I turned back. Irritated, I asked, "What do you want?"

"You are said to be able to do healing magic now, and yet have no deity, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, so what?" I said, impatient to leave.

"I would speak with you briefly," she said neutrally, gesturing me off to the side.

I didn't think she was planning anything now, and moved that way, just to get this over with. I knew Cas respected her, though Lon may be still pissed from the other day.

"And?" I said shortly.

Zhjaeve seemed to compose herself, and said, "Did you know that, my people were once of the common sort of humans? We were long enslaved by the illithids on other planes, until we'd changed."

That was enough to make me almost snarl, as slavery was institutional chains I'd seen too much of in Luskan. Even as a trainee, I'd had to hide my unease passing the slave blocks, so not to reveal a weakness.

Her voice was almost musing when she continued, "We saw the husks of so-called gods, dead from lack of followers, floating on the astral. After the mighty Gith led us to our freedom, once the owner of the sword the Commander carried, we eventually found ways to find the divine inside, denying the gods who had broken faith with us."

Looking at me, as if she thought I would say something, Zhjaeve waited a moment. After that moment, she nodded and said, "Perhaps you have rediscovered that truth as well."

And perhaps she was nuts. I didn't know anything, but wasn't going to refuse what I could do now.

"I don't deny there are gods, anymore," I told her, grinning sarcastically. "And I'm not divine inside."

"No. I don't quite think you are either," Zhjaeve said with a smile in her voice. "But I am looking forward to having your example for my next debate with some of the Godsmen."

"How wonderful," I said with insincerity, "I will keep that in mind if I suddenly discover that I can raise the dead."

"I see," Zhjaeve said. "Go, howl with your companion."

Rolling my eyes, I ran off, asking Karnwyr to come show me to where the wagon had gone. We watched them haul a fully loaded wagonload of plants back towards the keep. I wondered if Elanee would like it, not that I was worried.

By midafternoon, I was back in our room examining the scoresheets I had done. Several weren't that legible, but there were only a handful good enough to be examples. I dumped the bad ones into the rubbish, and rolled the good ones to deliver later, before starting another with space for comments.

Lon came back around midway through the afternoon, looking tired. She had some papers and sat on the bed to read them. I'd far rather be there than do more sheets for the tournaments.

"Bishop?" Lon asked quietly.

I made some noise, as I finished the sheet I was working on in a rush. Perhaps we could do more than sit.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you feeling trapped. I can still make this just a festival..." her voice was flat as she said this.

I was over, holding and kissing her before she got any further. "You're mine, and I'm tired of pretending you're not. Sharing in the pack isn't a problem, not having a pack is. Karnwyr isn't that much fun to sleep with."

The pup was laughing at me again, but it didn't matter.

Papers and parchment were sliding off, but Lon pulled back and said apologetically, "No, I really need a nap, if I can get through this."

So, instead, I played with her hair while she read. Within a few minutes, I'd unbraided her short braid, and put my arms around her again and breathed in the scent of her hair.

After a moment Lon asked, "Are you going to fix it, if you keep doing that?"

Yeah, that'd be fine, too. "Sure," I said. Any reason to continue my play, so I fixed her braid again, enjoying the feel of her hair between my fingers. By the time I was done, Lon wasn't reading anymore, nearly dozing when I pulled her closer again. Warm in my arms, her scent filling my lungs and head, I would have wriggled my tail if I'd had one.

Soon after that, one of the Keep bells rang for watch change, and she started and sat up from against me. Dinner would be starting in the Hall soon, and the sheets were still here. After a few kisses, I left and trotted back down to the temple, with Karnwyr only a step behind me.

Once inside, I could hear the clatter of youngsters horsing around, so Saraf and Ivarr should be around somewhere.

Him, I did not want to see, I **really** wanted to smack him for what he did to Cas. Like the difference between a paladin, a common warrior, and a blackguard wasn't quickly obvious to any but a total moron. But that was Casavir's battle if he wished it, though I'd be happy to help with the smacking.

The one door had the trim and decoration that just screamed 'Important Person Here! Go Away Peasant!' I'd bet Troi would do something about that, as he seemed to have a wicked sense of humor. Something I never thought to see in Tyr's temple.

So I checked through some small rooms, finding offices, storage, and things I didn't understand. I was passing through some kind of gallery, listening to Karnwyr's cadging of food from the novices, when I heard the sound of a giggle, and felt a soft and familiar caress up the back of my neck.

An odd place, but I was game... it'd be fun here.

Twisting around to kiss her, I realized suddenly that the smell was wrong.

She giggled, and said, "Yrina at the _Phoenix_ said you liked that..."

I pushed her off me, and said with as much contempt as I could, "If I wanted a fucking whore, I'd be at the _Phoenix_." I looked her up and down, and spat on her. "You're not up to my weight, girlie."

Mockingly, I wondered, "I wonder what Tyr is doing with a priestess, who is so stupid and consumed by lustful greed, she doesn't even check to see if her target even wants her, or is married."

She looked at my hand, and saw my ring. She blanched, and fainted. Stupid bitch.

I sighed, and checked to make sure she was uninjured, but left her as she was. As I stalked to the Very Important Door, Karnwyr laughed at me.

Opening the door, I saw the priest behind the desk.

I threw the tournament sheets onto the desk, and growled, "Your priestess needs more supervision, Ivarr, she obviously has too much free time and some ethics problems. My, how could that be, with you in charge?"

I stalked out before his face registered more than shock. I ran back to the Keep, and dunked my head in the first trough I found. I rushed into the Great Hall, and was happy to see that the seats next to Lon were empty this time. All was right with my world... now.


	23. One More Thing

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander_

With the latest stack of annoying papers for my review, I decided to read them in our room and nap, if I could fit it in. I was getting too excited to sleep very deeply now. While I could get by on little sleep, there was no real need right now.

Bishop was already there, and it seemed strange to see him with pen and ink. So, I didn't bother him at the desk, and took my stack to spread out on the bed in front of me. Wanting to be fair, I asked him again, but he joined me and was picking at my braid.

Once I'd reached the end of the one report, I realized my braid wasn't that anymore. While it had felt good, with him close like that, I'd preferred it kept short and braided for combat and coolness. So I asked if he'd fix it, not really sure if he could or would. But Bishop was agreeable, and fixed it back into the braid, before hurrying off to deliver his sheets for the tournament.

I only got to doze for that little bit before I ran down to dinner, and I was the first of us there.

Sand arrived, and came to sit next to me with one of **those** expressions on his face. I recognized it, Daeghun had used it so often when I'd done something he hadn't approved of. I hadn't really seen it on Sand before.

Well, outside an incident where I'd decorated his shop golem once, and before he chided me about the trial.

"Good evening child." he started cordially enough.

"Good evening, my friend," I answered, smiling. I hoped to keep this out of elder to child patterns.

"So, tomorrow will be your wedding day, in truth finally, child." Sand said formally.

Damn, he was serious, and not amused. I nodded, reluctantly.

"No, I wish you well. The greater surprises were seeing you attempt this, rare even among the People. You are of course aware of the legal risk, in Neverwinter it could flare up to violence all too quickly? Be sure, be sure that you all accept that risk. It might be wiser to move to another land, perhaps closer to elven lands," Sand said with great gravity.

I felt a pang. I was being selfish, wanting for us to stay here, where most of the people close to me had paused in their own journeys. But was I increasing Casavir and Bishop's risks, just because the Keep had somehow become a home for me after West Harbor? I could do good from here, true, but I could from just about anywhere. We'd have to talk about it after the festival was over. Home was any road with them.

I could feel my throat get tight, and I managed to say, "Thank you for your advice, elder. Resigning is looking more likely again after the festivities."

With a slight smile, Sand said, "You have always been a smart girl. Be well with your new family."

By this time, more people were entering and food and drink was being put out. Sand moved further down the table with an ironic smile, once he had gotten something for himself.

Bishop arrived with a strange look for a moment on his face, and wet for some reason. I set my hand on him once he sat down, just for the contact. He soon settled. I wasn't feeling that talkative either, and just ate.

x x x

_--Casavir_

We were getting the pacing cues well enough now during our morning practice. Grobnar was shifting between paces enough that I could rest a little during the slower phase. The quickest one was better practice, even if we could not sustain it through a real combat with all the other things we had to watch for as well. By the end, we had been sweaty and a little breathless.

Grobnar called an end, and I took my lady in my arms once I'd put the practice weapon aside. A moment, and Bishop had put his arms around her as well, sliding between our armors. It didn't lessen anything.

Hearing one of the watch bells, I gave her a quick kiss and pulled away. There was still enough to do, we should not dawdle as I would like.

"Wash up and breakfast?" Elondra asked.

"Sure," Bishop said with a leer.

Rolling her eyes, she was towed off, still looking at me with a smile. I just wanted to take a moment to police the shrine area, as I was wondering if I could or should ask something both of them yet today.

To my surprise, Grobnar had just finished packing up his drum into a case, and met my gaze solemnly.

"Can I help you with something, Grobnar?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask a question, in all seriousness. I think I already know your lady's answer, and I'm not sure Bishop really sees me yet," the bard said quietly.

Nodding, as he was likely correct, I said, "Ask."

"Why is it proverbial, that love triangles fail? They always do in song and story, outside some elven ones."

For a moment, I was reminded of all my talks with my Lady during late nights, but she'd never asked this question. I thought a moment, and held my hand up for him to wait a moment, while I considered more.

Trying to marshal my thoughts, I said, "There can be many things, from the simple aspect that the gods seem to have made us for groups of two for begetting children, to not having enough love or trust to weather the storms of everyday life."

Grobnar prompted, "But?"

"The greatest of these," I admitted with a little shame, "is envy and jealousy."

"Yes, I think you are correct. While Lady Elondra is not as likely, she is not necessarily immune to the green-eyed monster. Have you considered or planned for dealing with this?" he asked carefully.

I was ashamed to realize my lady had always dealt with this problem, alone, while we'd compete or get pissed. Her jokes about hammers and buckets of water, took on a new weight, and I could feel my face flush.

We needed to grow up.

I needed to grow up.

This might have even been why she did not appeal to me when they fought, our relationship was not as stable as either of us with her. Who else did that leave for her to appeal to? Her life and duties now left few who would understand, and we charged in like jealous suitors when she was talking to Cormick.

Meeting Grobnar's eyes again after the moments of silence, I said, "Thank you. I don't yet know exactly how to better address it, but I am more aware of the problem now."

"You have gotten much better," he admitted with a small grin.

I smiled, and admitted, "Yes, but we are still learning."

Grobnar said cheeringly, "I really hope you get a happy ending. I think you deserve it." Smiling, he gathered his things and whistled his way back into the keep.

I hurried down, and found them in the bath, laughing. Soon enough, I was sudsy and smiling at the word play as well.

M'Lady hurried off to drop off some papers for Shain before we ate our late breakfast. Once she was gone, I decided it was a good time to speak.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"I've eaten in the Great Hall before, you know," Bishop said with a grin.

I paused, in putting on my boots. "You know that is not what I was asking. We will be very disappointed, if you leave after this."

He made a face, "Will I be a prisoner then? Have to stay in this pile of rocks?"

"No, just leave word so she doesn't worry. **These chains will be permanent**," I told him. He needed to admit this, at least to himself.

Bishop got still, and met my eyes, saying, "Yeah, I know." After a longer pause, he added, "I think I am."

Thinking of what I'd just realized when speaking with Grobnar, I didn't know how to say it. I'd still try, and said, "We really need to let her go a little, and trust her more."

Bishop looked puzzled and irritated.

"No. It's a problem," I said shaking my head and feeling myself flush. "How many times has she had to clean up because one or both of us was envious, or worse?"

That still wasn't quite right, but I could see that he understood more what I was trying to say, as he flushed too. It was a nasty undercurrent to most all of our disagreements, that she had to be so careful. Thinking back, I didn't know how many times I'd, no, we had hurt her, unknowing in our own blind anger.

Sighing, I said, "We need to remember, that she will have other people or duties and she may get angry, too. That doesn't need to mean anything unless we make it."

Bishop admitted, "I get it. I'll try."

"Good," I smiled, before finishing and leaving for breakfast. The Great Hall was mostly empty, but there was still some food, and Sand was still there, looking thoughtful.

All the planning is now paying off. Everyone was getting enthused about the festival, and things were now happening without much direction on our part. After I checked with Troi, and then on all the other events' progress, everything seemed to be well in hand. I even noticed that someone had gotten some plants to fill in the edges of the stage so we shouldn't have any comic falls.

I had so little I was required to do today, I had some free time in the afternoon. I went up to the shrine to pray and reflect on the more public changes we were about to risk. I still worried about Bishop's debt, but saw no fair venue. So I prayed.

Feeling much calmer when I came down to dinner, I was wondering if I could try to convince them about doing a vigil for blessing tonight. It was a bit late to ask them, but it felt right. I'd have to see how well their preparations had gone today.

I was the last of us to arrive, and I saw Bishop was all wet for some reason, and on edge. So Elondra was eating only with one hand, and being careful not to spill. I noticed him calm a bit as the meal progressed. Good. I suggested we take a tour of the battlements after dinner, to their visible relief.

We wandered until we reached a quiet corner of the wall. Strangely, it ended up being where I had originally proposed. Bishop was looking rueful, and M'Lady was amused. We just held each other for a while, and then leaned on the wall looking outward.

Elondra said, "Grobnar and Neeshka are supposed to be starting the wedding rumors tonight. With a priestess of Sune here, we could have some more weddings before the end of this..."

Bishop laughed at this, almost hollowly, but didn't say anything else.

I told them, "All the other events seem to be ready, Bishop was the only one I haven't spoken to today. So I had some time to spend in the shrine earlier."

"I got the chance to talk to Bevil, Katriona, and Shain again," Elondra said. "I think they're all good. The kitchen was too busy to get any details, but there was no panic."

Quietly, I asked Bishop, "Why you were wet earlier?"

He sighed, and said, "My day wasn't as pleasant overall. Khelgar and I went to see... to the temple to discuss scorekeeping. She wanted the model scoresheets, for calligraphy exercises. I went outside for a while with Karnwyr, and came in early to finish better sheets for them to use as examples."

Continuing wearily, he said, "I took the better ones back down to the temple, and was looking for the priestess and hoping to avoid Ivarr, when... I was jumped, by this Saraf!" In real annoyance.

Elondra tried to hide her snort.

"The stupid little bint had been talking to this chickie from the _Phoenix_, and..." Realizing what he was saying, he said hurriedly, "Before the jerk, not recently!" Bishop was looking at Elondra guiltily.

I'd hope not, my Lady would be really hurt I think, and we would definitely have something to work out again...

He continued quickly, "I let her have it, tearing her a new one for not even checking if I'd wanted her or was married.... That was kind of fun. Then I found Ivarr behind his pretty door, gave him the tournament sheets, and said his junior had ethics problems and needed more supervision." A pause, and Bishop continued, "That was really fun. I cleaned off at the first horse trough I found, and hurried to get back for dinner. I just hope that won't prevent the scorekeeping for the tournament."

All I could say was, "Ouch."

Elondra just held him, and his simmer reduced again. She asked, "Should we do something?"

I sighed and said, "Not really, at this time. Its more of an internal matter, unless Bishop wants to file a complaint. And I'm sad to say, a complaint from him would not get as much response as it should. I do think that warning Troi might be good, as he will have to deal with this in a few days.

"And since I've already interfered on behalf of the Greycloaks... If you want to, you could file a complaint in a few days. That would help Troi deal with it," I finished.

Bishop admitted, "I do like him, and will do even paperwork, if he asks. But," he grinned evilly, "I smacked her pretty well. I'm fine with doing nothing else unless Troi wants the help."

Hmm, it looks like he enjoyed it. I just hoped he wouldn't provoke this kind of thing deliberately, I didn't know if M'Lady would be that much more understanding than we were.

I said, "I did have one thought today. Would you be willing to do vigils, for Tyr's blessing tonight?" I tried to say it neutrally, as I knew this would be hard for Bishop to even contemplate.

As I expected, Elondra looked surprised, and then thoughtful. She looked towards Bishop.

His face froze, and he looked over the countryside while he thought.

I didn't say anything else. I thought the contemplation would be good for us, but I had no doubts about our wedding being blessed.

"Would it harm my link to nature?" he asked quietly.

"No," I told them, "this would be like the one that M'Lady went through when she fought Lorne. It wouldn't conflict, unless you were evil, and planning to cheat."

Elondra added, "I felt curiously rested afterwards, despite not sleeping, when everyone kept coming in to visit me. I wonder now if Neeshka could have sold admission tickets..."

We all shared a smile. I know I had been so afraid for her at the time, and it seemed now Bishop had been too.

I said, "That refreshment is not uncommon for short vigils. We would need to start soon and finish shortly after dawn, if you remember."

Bishop said, "Okay, I'm game. Another new experience, at least."

I embraced them both, our arms enclosing the world.

After a moment, Elondra said, "Don't we need to hurry? How should we prepare?"

I pulled back a little, and said, "We should warn the night patrols, so they won't disturb us. We should clean up, and dress well. I'll tell you the rest when we get up there.


	24. For the Future

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander_

Not sure what more to say, I looked at them both. I wasn't really surprised Cas asked, I should have expected it. I was more surprised that Bishop agreed, and I wondered why.

Instead I said, "I'll take care of the patrols, and meet you at the bath or the shrine," and I ran off for one of the stairs that was closer to the watch office.

Reaching the officer on duty, I saw it was Bevil tonight. That was lucky.

Caroling, I said, "Oh, Sergeant..."

"Yes, Commander?" Bevil refrained from rolling his eyes, barely.

Not that I would have minded. I said, grinning, "There's going to be a vigil tonight in Tyr's shrine up on the roof. Can you arrange for those on watch tonight to leave us alone?"

Calmly, Bevil admitted, "Yes, Commander. Right away."

At his nod, one of the other Greycloaks left to run the message to the other posts.

I said my thanks and left at a run for our room. Once there, I saw the guys had already left for the bath. Probably Cas had left what was once my best outfit laid out, the one I did our handfasting in. Reaching the bath, they were hurrying, and I started on my hair. Once clean and dressed, we made it to the shrine.

Cas explained what we should do this time. I only paid a bit of attention to the guidelines for quiet and contemplation, I'd heard it before. He also reminded us of the temporary facility, and that we could stretch our legs once in a while if it got too bad.

Casavir paused a long moment, probably to make sure we were paying attention, and said with almost a smile, "And of course, no mutual contact until the end of the vigil. If we get any visitors, only quiet conversation before returning to our meditations."

I asked, "One last time then?" That must have been fine, as it was a fierce embrace from them, too.

And when we separated, we arranged ourselves facing the altar, with Cas in the middle. Bishop looked both wary and amused for some reason. I knelt on a folded towel, I still remembered how my knees were sore until Elanee healed me before the battle with Lorne.

I cleared my mind and thought about the three of us, and the roads we'd traveled to get here.

x x x

_--Bishop_

I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I had seen too much now, to not believe there were gods. Lon and Cas were favored, with the good and the bad, and they didn't seem to mind. But I preferred being below the notice of gods and powers. A good brew, my pack, an occasional Luskan to kill... none of that needed faith.

And once, I'd seen Casavir during the war, when it looked like Casavir was but a human mask for something more terrible and potent. But then he needed a moment to stand straight again. He wanted this, and I could see the pleading he hadn't voiced, in his eyes.

And Elondra, she was the eye of the storm, where shadows and shards and gods swirled about her. Since the forces around her only sometimes asked what she wasn't willing to do anyway, she forgave them their arrogance. She probably saw this as a trivial effort, an all-nighter to give Cas comfort.

But how did one of the faithless end up in a vigil? But I guess I wasn't quite that anymore, either. I didn't quite know what I believed anymore. But I had other options when I got bored...

_--What are you doing Karnwyr?_

_Tomorrow..._

Oh, great. There goes my planned diversion. Now I would have to think all night.

I knew this would make Cas happy. And Elondra had seemed the same after hers, even though calmer than I would have expected before fighting that asshole. But there was no brute this time. Just a lot of people, and a lot of feasting. A piece of cake, even if rum-laden and tasty as a prize.

Our wedding... now that was a strange concept. I was getting married. Something I never would have wanted... before. But I wanted everyone to know she was mine... ours. I would never give her up, so married I would be.

A quiet cough interrupted my thoughts, and I saw Brother Troi had joined us.

Smiling, he said, "I'm afraid that I need to request your rings. We'll need to have them ready for tomorrow."

I took mine off with an unexpected pang, and just looked at it, lying in my hand, glinting in the light of the late summer sunset. Looking at her, she looked like she wanted to cry, but Lon gave hers to Troi as soon as he stood next to her. She met my eyes, with a ghost of a smile, before closing her eyes with a deep sigh.

Cas was looking positively grim, and must have already given his, as his was gone and he was concentrating with his eyes closed.

Then Troi was standing next to me, and with a look of sympathy, held his hand out. I very carefully placed it in his hand, before he left us.

My knees had grown so sore, so I shifted to a comfortable crouch instead. No one objected.

x x x

_--Casavir_

I'm afraid having company in a vigil made it much different, than even a few group vigils of my youth. At first I was so distracted by their company and my share of the logistics. M'Lady was thoughtful, and looked serene at the start, I wasn't concerned with her. I even noticed when Bishop spoke to his companion, and then looked highly irritated. His face didn't regain that abstracted look again. I'm sure I was smirking at that, until I forced myself to the discipline of my meditations.

I found myself considering what kind of family we'd become. It would probably be hard, as Elondra had the closest thing to a family, and she'd said she wanted better than that. As little as I knew about families was only heresay, from people like Troi. We were different from even that. Balancing my care for them against what was right and just was always going to be a challenge. I prayed that I could.

Then, Troi arrived for our rings. I felt colder when I took mine off, despite the summer warmth even at sunset. I gave him my ring, and began thinking of one of my favorite hymns to distract myself for a time.

The sun set and light dimmed. A patrol passed by, but did not disturb us.

I returned back to my meditations, separating my fears from my hopes, my memories, and my love.

x x x

_--Knight Commander_

This time was like, and unlike my other vigils. The one before becoming a squire in Solace Glade, just seemed almost a farce, between Shandra sneaking in, and the attack later. I could have probably set up a merchant's table and sold souvenirs. I wasn't worried about something like Lorne this time. But then, if Lorne had killed me then, I'd thought someone else, like Cas or some great Harper, would step in. Here, the consequences seemed possibly worse.

But that was an illusion, born of my fears. Lorne was part of such an immense evil. Here, we were the only ones at risk in my fears.

Hopes, how we got here, what we wanted. Focus. Everything else could wait until morning.

I was remembering those stumbling steps when we started, how much I liked Cas and how much I liked Bishop despite his acting the ass so often, when Troi arrived to get our rings. I was surprised at how hard mine was to take it off. But it symbolized them, and they were right here with me. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, trying to regain my thread of thought.

I wanted one of those happy endings of the bards, I felt we could almost touch it.

But we still had such risk. Bishop had become better, but few could accept that, beginning with even a priest like Ivarr. I didn't think Bishop wanted to be as he was ever again, but second chances were so rare. He seemed... content. But how many wanted him dead, and would not be persuadable?

And as bad as that, were my fears about Casavir. I've lied, stolen, and cheated. Always for what seemed to be good reasons at the time, but I was afraid it would be necessary one too many times. He probably wouldn't say anything, but even silence would tear me apart. I'd still do it, if it were necessary, but I really don't know how I would deal with after. I prayed it wouldn't happen, as he deserved someone more worthy.

Perhaps I'd try and count the those times when we were in those timeless instants where we almost kissed during the war. Cas up on the wall, Bishop in the Phoenix... a few other times. There weren't as many occasions I could separate now in my memory, but I clearly remembered my frustration with their endless bickering. And I also remembered wanting them near me so much once I was out of that hell-hole. Then I felt safe, how only having them near, let me sleep for weeks. And then it got better.

Well. Thinking about that didn't seem to be my best idea right now.

x x x

_--Casavir_

This vigil seemed to be going so swiftly, the faintest colors of sunset was long gone. They both were still awake, and seemed alert enough when I saw them thinking in the dim light from the enchanted torch. Bishop sometimes looked almost puzzled. M'Lady looked pleased. I wondered what they were seeing in me.

I think other patrols had passed by, but I didn't consciously notice them after the first one.

Hope, I hoped that we would be together, as long as we could be. I was again afraid what would happen after the first of us died. That was, indeed, borrowing trouble, but we lived risky lives. And I didn't think our time on the road was yet over. We all honored Tymora to some degree, even Bishop. But we shouldn't have been that lucky. Something else was coming, a force we could not see in this valley of time.

But I may be wrong.

I wanted to be wrong.

Tearing my thoughts from these forebodings again, I thought about my love for them, and theirs for me, even of different types. We had already been blessed, even if a dragon stepped on us in the morning. Our time together would be at an end then, for we each had different destinations in the afterlife. I didn't think Bishop was slated for the Wall anymore, but I would never see even Elondra again. I prayed again, that Tyr bless us with long lives.

I could feel myself tearing up, not the best example for the other two. I didn't want them to worry, so I breathed deeply and tried to clear my mind.

I'd felt my feelings were given structure by my worship and obedience to Tyr. Tyr, the Even-Handed. Tyr, the Just God. Tyr, Prince of Temples. I was so honored to be able to serve him so long, and I wasn't done yet. And how even my mistakes led me to to this place. I hummed quietly an old simple hymn, on faith and blessings, so old the language had already changed before any elf had learned it.

As the verse ended, I could feel my soul drain out of those other concerns, and I once again felt his favor as a heat wave. This shouldn't be happening on a short vigil! I dimly thought M'Lady would be worried even as I expanded beyond that thought into that eternal moment of his blessing as the kernel of me transcended flesh.

Floating, with arms wide, I could touch everything and I could feel His attention almost burning my flesh away, as I stretched to touch more. I could feel the winds whipping through me, bone deep; there were storms coming, and I could see windtwists in the distance in every direction, with things crawling out of them. These dark things were hunting us, and our weapon was silvered as a bolt from the heavens engulfed us and raised us.

The floating feeling ended when my palms and shoulders were jolted, and I found myself on my hands and knees, facing His altar, just as dawn broke the horizon.

x x x

_--Knight Commander_

I mused on what I hoped for us. We already were wealthy by most standards, but we didn't really need that much beyond our equipment and maybe a roof over our heads. Both of my men had lived in the wilds for long periods, I'm sure they could teach me what I might have missed from my father.

The people at the Keep, both Greycloaks and my friends, and even beyond to the people of Neverwinter, for them I hoped for safety and time to live peaceful lives.

I hoped we'd be here to help, if something came. Unless the city prevented it.

Tonight, I would not obsess about this. So I forced my thoughts away...

I wanted Cas and Bishop to be happy, I was just lucky they wanted me for that, too.

Otherwise, I'd just walk away, no matter how much I bled. And if I was lucky, I'd find a measure of contentment and purpose to fill my days and exhaust my nights.

I wondered what Tyr wanted of Cas. Casavir was the focus, but Bishop and I were going to be as involved if Cas was. I respected Tyr, and I suspected many others thought I was more of a follower of him than I was. But it somehow seemed wrong for a rogue with such a slippery definition of law and order to be mistaken for that. Not that I was going to mention that to anyone.

I wanted to make sure they could grasp their second chances.

Dry of words for calm meditation, so I just thanked the gods, even thanked Tyr for what we'd had and prayed for their safety and happiness.

I found myself above myself, looking down at us, kneeling there in the gray light before dawn. Then I was on a boundless plane with infinite possibilities, with strong moonlight shining down. This did not feel like my times in that cell, as I was pervaded by a serenity, instead of despair. I drank that cup of joy, hoping they could, too.

Even as I realized that this was new, that nothing like this had happened before when I was made a squire or fought Lorne. I saw that I was armed and armored, and carrying the shard sword again, though it looked different, more like a real sword. I expanded in all directions, like a ripple on a pond. When I was thinner than any gossamer, I opened my eyes again and...

The stars were still visible overhead, and the faint color of the rising sun was marking the shrine. I was half kneeling, half lying down. Yes, it was **that** uncomfortable.

x x x

_--Bishop_

This was a joke. Me, asking for the blessing of the god of justice, of laws, and sticks up your butt.

While Cas seemed to have lost his, I still doubted he was a typical follower. Ivarr was far more the kind you usually saw, afraid to look at the world outside his little rulebook. If this, then that, salvation by the numbers. A comfortable easy view, and great for sheep to have. Don't think, don't believe, even when you get a fucking direct message from on high. Unwilling to believe that Cas, with his own past, might have a stronger faith.

Even that little bitch was typical of the hypocrisy, preaching law and obedience, but doing whatever she damn well pleased. I think I would do any stupid forms for Troi, she would have done well with the false faces of assassin support and doing as she pleased to the people around her, no matter what they wanted or needed. But I doubted there would be a space for **that** observation on a form.

But now I'd met Brother Troi, and maybe Cas wasn't the only one like that. But the ones with a brain still seemed to be a minority.

It was still quite some time before dawn. I tried to speak to Karnwyr again, but he refused to reply. Okay, I guess Cas or Karnwyr telling me enough times to participate, was enough.

After some more wandering thoughts and just watching them think, I finally had an idea for a name meaningful to me. I didn't know if I would have enough time to find what I needed before the ceremony at midday. Ah well, if I didn't, I'd just pick something stupid, for shits and giggles, like Frad or Vernin.

I spent a little bit trying to come up with the stupidest name I could. When I almost started laughing when I'd come up with a string of six names, making me sound like one of those overbred lapdogs the uppercrust sometimes thought they could take while 'hunting.' The pampered, decorative dogs an ornery rabbit could chase up a tree. It was time to think of something else for a while, or Cas'd wonder why I was having a laughing fit during his solemn occasion.

What I could take seriously, was them. I looked over at them, easier now as the gray light before dawn was lighting us a little more. Cas had not moved, holding himself as still as a statue with his discipline. I was sure he was, right now, praying for wisdom and for us. Lon was not having a happy thought, I hoped she hadn't been there all night. But it seemed to pass.

But Nature wasn't even vaguely human, as Tyr was, so praying for anything seemed a waste. But I could hope, hope for our survival... and for those puppies someday for Karnwyr to play with. I could feel myself smiling at that thought.

It had been a long road here, but the reward was worth it. I loved them, my pack. Even with the doomed hero shadow that hung over Elondra for so long. Even with the shadow of a god I feared behind Cas. Karnwyr, I just loved.

I'd realized my eyes had drifted shut again as I thought, even though I didn't feel that tired. When I opened my eyes, I was hunting a doe in the deep woods, which paused for a moment and her gray eyes met mine before bounding away. Strangely, I hadn't taken a shot, and leapt after her bounding on all four legs with my vision and movement changed, feeling an immense thrill in the chase. A buck was also running along after the doe as well, and with one leap I found myself floating in an endless lake of blue green fire. Bobbing in that lake was Lon, Casavir, the Keep, and hundreds of doors and hatches. The Keep had two tails dragging from it, with moving tick-like parasites on one. I spun into a whirlpool, feeling like I was falling.

And then my face hit the roof.

I blinked. There was a pebble so close to my eye I couldn't focus on it.

So I sat up and looked at the others in the light just after dawn. They were also sitting up and looking surprised, even Cas.

"What the hells was that?" I demanded, brushing the other pebbles off my face and checking for bleeding.

Casavir rumbled, "That was... unexpected. I've never felt Him for a ceremonial vigil before. Nothing is expected, since so many are not His followers, but it was so short and yet it had everything but the imperative for guidance... I felt his attention and more. What happened to you two?"

Lon said thoughtfully, "That didn't match my other two vigils. I was floating, before I spread out in all directions."

"I wasn't expecting **that** new an experience," I said. "Chasing a doe, I jumped above a blue-green lake of fire. You both and the Keep were in the lake."

Cas asked thoughtfully, "Did anything seem odd about it?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "All of it, of course. But... the Keep had two tails."

He was thinking, but said nothing else, even though his face said we'd talk about it more.

I stood, and I don't remember stepping over to Lon where she was standing, but she was in my arms. I could feel and hear Casavir was there, too, but my busy thoughts of the night were now quiet and still.

Lon murmured, "I've been wanting to do this for hours."

"As much as I can agree with you, M'Lady, we should get moving..." Cas said without moving.

I smirked, "Well, I'm feeling Nature's other call..." and pulled apart from them to find Cas's facility. I got back and found that they still hadn't moved. Way too tempting.

I circled around, grinned, and said, "Time to go..."

My only warning, but they didn't move. Maybe they were falling asleep. I wasn't feeling tired, but this should take care of it. I carefully stepped to the right distance, and swung a kick at our lady's lovely ass, knocking her into Casavir and onto the roof. She chirped and Cas grunted at the triple slam.

Lon rolled off to a crouch with a grin and a glint in her eye. Not surprisingly, she was now closer to the weapons cache than I.

"Are we going to be using practice weapons or live steel for our routine?" she asked with an evil smile.

Casavir chuckled, and I looked over to where he was propped on one elbow.

He said, "We should, perhaps, change out of our nice clothing before we commit mayhem on each other."


	25. A Haste Upon You All

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir_

Bishop came over to give me an arm up, with a grin.

M'Lady smiled, and waved, and trotted off to the stair. I paused at the door, and looked around before heading down after Bishop.

Once we made it to our room, she tossed us each a piece of fruit, already munching. Yes, it was looking like we wouldn't have time to eat with the others. Grobnar should be ready to start for a short session any minute now.

After busy days, today was busier. We ran upstairs and greeted the gnome. We didn't do the full cycle, just cycling the pace changes randomly for a time, time that passed so rapidly.

Once we finished our practice, Elondra said she was checking on the feast, and was going to see if Wolf would be willing to hold the laundry room for us later, to save time. Bishop said that he only needed to find something in the library. She reminded him of where the index was; I hoped it was up to date. I thanked Grobnar, and hurried off to check that everything was ready for the ceremony, and speak to Troi.

When I found Troi in the temple, he was already in his formal robes.

"A bright day, my friend. I am glad to see you have robes," I said, "I had not thought that you might have brought them with you."

"Congratulations," Troi said with a smile, "I hadn't. This doesn't quite fit, and a little itchy, but I am much happier to be serving at your wedding, Casavir. Finally."

I couldn't help smiling happily back, "Yes, I have long wanted this, and prayed."

"Well, my friend, today is your day. You're glowing," Troi said, looking merry.

I had to laugh at his enthusiasm, "No, I haven't cast any spells today. We have little time for things like that, though we did do a vigil for blessings last night. There were visions, which I hadn't heard of before."

Looking more serious, Troi said, "Were these dreams, or true visions you had?

Sighing, I said more seriously, "I think mine was true, but I don't know about theirs. We will need to discuss it again when we have some time."

"Theirs?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, they both did as well, but I suspect it was from Him," I said, pleased.

"Casavir, I am glad you have been so blessed. Walk with His blessing, and congratulations, again!" Troi said, smiling broadly.

I could feel my smile grow, "Thank you, it has been a long road, and a happy destination."

Leaving, I checked one last time at the stage and seating. Some few of those off-duty had come early and were spread out on the benches looking expectant. A few pointed at me, but none tried to approach me.

I had finished my tour, and hurried to meet M'Lady and Bishop, for a moment of peace and quiet. It was a little crowded, but the warm water felt good. I was relaxing with my eyes slitted, watching her rest for a few minutes while Bishop seemed to be playing with her hair. I could see her better than I should at this time of the day with the narrow windows...

I blinked. She was glowing, as was Bishop.

Oh, boy. I owed an apology to Troi.

I cleared my throat.

Bishop said, "Yeah?" without even looking up.

"Brother Troi told me earlier that I was glowing. I thought he was joking. It looks like I was wrong, because you both are as well..."

That got their attention, and they were both squinting. I got up to close the shutters, and stuffed towels around the cracks. Then, it was much more obvious that we were all glowing.

Elondra started giggling.

"How long's this gonna to last?" asked Bishop in irritation.

I returned everything to their proper places and came back, before saying, "I don't know. This is new to me, too... I'd estimate today, perhaps longer."

M'Lady quieted and said, changing the topic, "I was serious about the weapons question earlier. Either way has some advantage."

"I confess, I am not happy for the extra risk," I said.

Bishop interjected, "We already spar that way on the road..."

Still concerned, I objected, "But we don't usually spar at the full force, that the faster section will require."

"I thought this was also to show off our... prowess," he said with a laugh and a leer. "Using steel will emphasize that." His miming of popular lewd weapons innuendo was barely needed.

M'Lady choked back a laugh, and I was flushing. I'm not sure why, in here with just us, but it was not that I could control it.

Elondra said, "We still have a couple days to decide. I'm not sure which I'd prefer right now, it may come down to how tired we feel by then."

"Good point," Bishop continued his leer. "We could be exhausted by then."

At least I wasn't the only one blushing this time.

x x x

_--Bishop_

I was still chuckling on and off when Lon hurried off for one last inspection after our practice with the bard. I dressed quickly, not caring much what I threw on, as long as it was clean and older.

Casavir asked, "You're not wearing that on her wedding day?"

"Why not? It's clean, and comfortable," I said, keeping my face straight. My leathers were also more protective than the fancy clothing. I'd be putting that on soon enough, but catching him being peeved was too much fun to miss.

Gritting his teeth, he enunciated very carefully, "How long have you had that set again?"

It was very comfortable, despite patches, and I thought back. I'd picked up the vest after that dragon ruined the previous one, and had worn it all... oh.

I couldn't get it off fast enough. I put on a newer one, and Casavir didn't say anything else before I left to visit the library. I didn't know if I had enough time to find what I wanted to yet today, as I had little enough time to look.

Never one for books for their own sake, I'd never come in here unless I was looking for someone. Aldanon had always pissed me off, as even Grobnar would make sense if I threatened him enough. Aldanon was just a senile old fart. I'd been half surprised that neither Sand nor the mages nor priests hadn't confiscated these books, but the shelves still looked as full as ever.

I found the index where Lon had told me it was, and looked over the more recent additions. It looked like she'd added dozens of books during the war, mostly odd ones I remembered her mentioning when booty had been divvied. A few others had been added in another hand or two. But one of the older works listed in a spidery hand was the one I sought.

Finding the battered old tome in one of the bookcases, as described in the index, I was just settling to look at it when the pup warned me Elanee was coming. Closing the book, I settled back with it as a pillow to appear to doze.

"You can stop pretending that, child. I won't reveal that I saw you with a book," she said with a slight tinge of amusement in her voice.

Opening my eyes more fully, I saw she was dressed in a more finely tooled and crafted leather that I'd never seen her in before. This must be the fabled high elven craftsmanship, that made her everyday garb look like it was made by orcs in comparison.

A slight smile, and Elanee said, "You should not be surprised, there was plenty of time for preparations, and the craftswoman you found does have a fine touch."

"What do you want?" I asked, wary.

"I thought to perhaps clear up a puzzle about you. I know the paladin has said that there was some kind of nature blessing on your handfasting. Do you know more about that, such as a god you are reluctant to speak with him about?" she asked me calmly.

I shook my head. I didn't care where it came from, as long as it had come when I'd needed it most.

She looked thoughtful, and said, "There is no general face of nature that grants the divine magics. There are only the many aspects of the whole, each governed by one of the gods. If you felt some nature in your blessing then, it could not come from whatever allows the gith the paradox of being faithless and yet divinely proficient. The faces of nature and its gods call to us, and we to them. Think on that, as you know more than you think you do."

With that she turned and left.

More riddles, without even waiting for my rebuttal. I wanted to snap at her, but she was already gone.

So, I returned to my search in the book, muttering to myself, while Karnwyr laughed at me.

Finally, I found what I was looking for, and on a scrap from the desk wrote a version of it a couple times as practice before tearing up the paper into tiny pieces. At least now it was mine.

I played with Karnwyr for a little bit before I realized it was already time to wash and dress up. Once there, I'd been surprised at Casavir's assertion that we were glowing. I wanted to snarl, I didn't want to glow. That was his job. Lon had tensed up as well, even though she changed the subject. I did finally get amused by it a little, as she would have problems hiding in the shadows right now. Served her right, I couldn't fade away as easily in the keep.

Then we had to rush to get dressed again. This was the first time we'd worn these complete outfits, or at least I had. As we'd realized before, wearing the different colors made both Lon and Cas look subtly different, which fit what we were doing today, I guess. I suspected I did as well.

I was a little dismayed when I realized they both looked like they belonged in one of those Blacklake mansions, but the moment passed. Cas looked fine enough in green, but Elondra's tunic kept darkening as it went down, the skirt became a dark, dark blue at the hem. Her face had become still, and her eyes looked as blue as Casavir's usually did.

My throat tightened at the reminder of how much they were alike in some ways, but that dissolved when Lon smiled wickedly and pointedly handed me a hairbrush.

We had to hurry, and aside from a quiet over the crowd when we exited the keep, I didn't remember too much of the ceremony. Whenever I looked, Lon was smiling, and Cas had a sappy grin and looked like he'd burst. The words of Elanee, Zinnea, and Troi passed without my notice, before the blessings of some gods were clearly visible.

x x x

_--Knight Commander_

After our morning practice, I snagged something else to munch on, before making a hasty tour around the Keep and grounds. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, and the grounds looked ready.

Once out on the grounds, my foster father found me, when I was looking at the still empty seats. Daeghun was dressed more formally, and gestured me over to the lone tree to survive the battle. My stomach unsettled, I complied.

"Are you sure about this, daughter? Most will not understand and building a life with that, will be challenging in its way," he said flatly, as usual.

"I know," I said quietly. "We still may leave."

He nodded. "Remember that. Though do not forget there may be places they go, that they will not want you to follow."

Now or never. I asked, "Is that what happened with Shayla?"

Instead of his usual flat expression, I saw a raw grief on his face, and in his eyes. After a very long moment of silence, Daeghun said in a whisper, "Perhaps. I wanted to follow her, but she promised your mother a home for you. So the years passed. I knew Shayla would not live as long as I, but it was still too soon."

Daring what I hadn't since I was a just a child, I put my arms around him. He was stiff, and I was surprised to realize that I was taller than him.

Awkwardly he returned my embrace, but was quiet. Finally Daeghun pulled away, and said, "I still think of her every day."

"Many days, I still think of Amie and Shandra." I had to smile slightly, "Nothing like lizardfolk, gith, shadows and widespread destruction to distract you from your grief."

Wonder of wonders, that got a slight smile from him. "We had come to West Harbor, to avoid our respective kinfolk. She had considered leading the militia once Georg had grown too old. My kin would not have accepted you, either."

"Thanks," I said. Another long pause, and I asked, "Do you know or suspect anything about kin I may have, anywhere?"

"I am sorry, daughter. Esmerelle said nothing, and did not speak of her own, other than that she had traveled up and down the Sword Coast. She really did not seem to consider any place as home."

I sighed, as another tiny hope faded. If he didn't want to tell me, he just would be silent. No begging would change him then. Quiet himself, he would not have pressed her. My past was indeed gone into the mists.

Daeghun interrupted my thoughts, saying, "Home is indeed with those in your heart. You have chosen, now. As I did with Shayla, and later Elanee. I will see Shayla again, but I need not become one of the walking dead to remember her. Take care of yours."

"We all try," I admitted, with a flush.

With another faint smile, he patted my shoulder and left me.

I stood there and thought about it, until the chatter of off-duty men and the play of the few young people in the village broke my introspection. There was now a score or more people loitering; all talking and looking at the stage and decorations. I ran back to the Keep to finish getting ready.

Sending Wolf off when I got there first, I warned him that I'd appreciate it if he'd wash up before the festival started. He gave me a smug bow, making me wonder how much he'd guessed, but he ran off anyway.

Minutes later we were all disagreeing on how hot to have the water, we'd finally settled on a little too warm. But it'd cool.

Now that it was getting so close, I wished it was done, or that I had time to stay here for hours and sleep.

Learning we were glowing, would have been more funny, if both Casavir and Bishop had looked less dismayed in their ways. We had to hurry, and then time was running so fast, it felt like the whole Keep was under a haste spell. In seconds, we were down on the stage, and it was time to start the ceremony. The builders had done a good job, and plants and keep banners were around the sides, so we shouldn't have any accidental falls, even if I was feeling a little clumsy.

My men looked very fine in their new clothing. And everyone's reaction to the color changes, was as we hoped. Grobnar actually walked right past Bishop, not recognizing him at first and asking where he was.

I wasn't quite sure if he was serious or joking.

We signed the writ beforehand, as we wouldn't have any free moments for hours. Bishop had picked a pretty first name, a definite surprise, and one I'd never heard of before. He muttered that he'd tell us later.

Going to the front corner of the stage, I announced the start of the festival. Someone must have done something to make my voice carry, since there were no calls for me to speak up. I continued on, with an apology that we hadn't had anything last year, but we'd do more as I got better at this Lady thing.

I got some cheers, so I guess they weren't that upset, or maybe just hungry. I listed the tournament schedule, just in case someone didn't know, and that there'd be lots of good food each day. That drew more noise, making me want to bolt.

Taking a deep breath, I said we had a ceremony before the feast began, and some new music after the food.

Troi, Zinnea, and Elanee came forward, as did the guys. There were some hoots, when some more of the crowd figured what ceremony this was, and I briefly wondered if any thought one of them was a groomsman.

The core ceremony had been little changed from what we did last year. A good thing, as we really hadn't had time for rehearsals. Again, we couldn't help grinning at each other. And again, we were visibly blessed, with blue, red, and green flames from the officiants, and a trace of gold from somewhere else. I never knew Who that was from, but extra blessings wouldn't hurt us.

This time we put on the rings each other in public, instead of the country estate of two assholes when we'd been separate.

Elanee, Zinnea, and Troi were making their pronouncement, and I was happily looking at mine for the first moment.

Next I found I was picked up by Bishop and spun around. Something, still new, was in his face, happiness. A trace of the green light of our blessing was still in his eyes.

Pulling me closer, he was muttering, "My mate, mine, mine, mine..." into my ear, before setting me down, and giving me a thistledown soft kiss.

Casavir picked me up next, lifting me up, that I was looking down towards his face, his blue eyes with an extra bright blue flame to them, and he was beaming with joy. Letting me slide down a bit and touch ground again, he whispered, "My love, my Lady..." His kiss was fierce and possessive.

I thought we both reached out to pull Bishop into our embrace, and I truly lost track of time, as I couldn't feel the ground, or stage, beneath my feet. Finally some hoots and cheers pierced the daze we were in and I saw that our friends were waiting for us, and were all amused.

As the ceremony was finishing, I peeked at my feet a couple times, half wondering if someone had used levitation on me, but no, I was scuffing the freshly painted wood. I realized Grobnar had been playing a pretty instrumental, with a lovely rippling melody. They made their final blessings, and I noticed that all three of our priests had the glint of amusement in their eyes. And Karnwyr was howling his laughter. Once we embraced again, I could guess why they were amused, and I saw that the both Casavir and Bishop were looking peeved.

I whispered, "Do you want me to stand in front for a while?"

Bishop returned in a snarl, "What I'd like to do is string up the gnome by his own lute strings. The damned stage is glowing, too!"

Oh, my. Male display, indeed.

Cas whispered, "Well, you were the prank master, don't complain to us. At least the plants and banners are limiting the audience."

"That's better, no more than severe bruising, then," Bishop growled, not sounding very mollified.

By this time we were getting hoots and whistles, and Grobnar's song was still going. Might as well give 'em a small show, or he'd probably keep playing until we did. So I kissed both of them, which didn't really help. Not that they complained to me.

When we were done, I turned so I was in front, and waved to the crowd. The song ended when I was distracted. I yelled that it was time to feast and to go to it... but no trampling.

There was some laughter, and people started moving towards the food gradually. Some clumps were slow to move, but the lines would be long.

Karnwyr came up to us, and I saw that someone had put a big, elaborate, pink bow on the wolf. I could hear him still laughing, and Bishop snorted.

Our friends all congratulated us, officially this time, along with an awful lot of smirking. They dawdled long enough for Casavir and Bishop to be more willing to move again.

By this time many had made it to the food. A few went for the ale first. We watched for a few minutes, with our arms around each other. I didn't need ale to feel warm with their arms around me.

After a few minutes some grinning people, came up to move trestle tables and some chairs up to the stage and shift the plants. A few of the people in lines and clumps were looking annoyed at the slowness of the line. Cas and I agreed we should meet with those waiting. Bishop did not look enthused, but we split up to move around among the people waiting.

Moving towards the back to circle around to more people waiting, I spotted a familiar face in a small clump of people in the back of the seating area. And then another less familiar face, even though none of the rest were known to me.

Oh, gods.

I could feel my stomach begin to churn, and I was quite glad I hadn't eaten much today. My floating, happy feeling was quite gone now, and I could feel a moment of grief at that, before I forced myself back to more crucial concerns. Looking around, I saw that Grobnar was only a few feet away from me. He was much better at self preservation these days, I was much safer than Cas or Bishop right now.

About to press one of the off-duty guards to get the them, I spotted them already starting this way from different directions, looking alarmed.

"Grobnar, this is an emergency, tell Neeshka, and I'm sorry, but please cancel any pranks that haven't gone off yet," I pled in a quiet voice.

He used a small whistle while I spoke with some of our nearby guests. The guys were getting closer. I spoke to more of the people crowding around me.

As I was talking and thanking people for their good wishes, I heard Grobnar greeting them, "Lord Casavir, Lord Bishop."

That sounded strange to me, their courtesy titles, but I didn't have more than a second to peek at their faces. I don't think it had really sank in, as neither of them looked annoyed. I briefly wondered how long until it sank in.

"Grobnar, the other thing I hope you and Neeshka could do is to clear out our things from our room, everything personal. Put it... in the attics, back in the corner where we stored Shandra's possessions. A mattress would be nice upstairs, but getting the room ready for the high ranked is more important. Go, now. You should have at least an hour. We'll delay the music a while, too."

Grobnar hurried off, even as a worried Cas asked, "What is it, M'Lady?"

"Friends, back row..."

_A/N: For some reason "Miraculum" from And Winter Came by Enya, seems to fit this chapter._


	26. The Winning Prank?

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language warning._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Bishop_

Damn gnome. We didn't need to be reminded, and it wasn't going to change anything at all. Lon was lucky, she just seemed to be floating in a bubble of happiness. When I realized we were lit from underneath, I was so close to leaping over and pounding him. Even Cas looked torn. But the little bard had gotten smarter, and I'd have to barrel through several people to get to him, including an oblivious Elondra.

Karnwyr was laughing at me, _You wanted everyone to know she was yours, so why don't you now?_

At least it didn't look like Casavir heard that, but my mind had stopped, if not snapped. It was strangely tempting, being carried along with the flow of the music... feeling her... tasting...

Stop playing, dammit! I wanted to howl, but managed to only step closer and put my arm around her waist. Lon beamed at me briefly, and I smiled. She returned to paying attention to the ceremony.

I took a deep breath, trying to focus a little. At least this time Cas and I weren't trying to prove anything on each other. Reaching out to hold her, had helped a little. Holding on to each other after the pronouncement helped more. Once we'd kissed, the damn music was unneeded, and of course, it stopped.

She stayed close for a while as we got well wishes from our smirking friends. That did explain why there had been so many plants. I guessed this was the bard's masterpiece prank. I hoped he didn't have any more, as now I wanted to get him or them.

Both Cas and Elondra suggested we separate to chat with the people waiting for food. I did, but ended up talking more about combat with the soldiers than our wedding. I saw the wench from the _Phoenix_, and moved off in another direction.

_Something's really wrong._ Karnwyr told me.

_--Where is she?_

_Near the end of the benches, talking to the drummer. I'm coming, as is pack brother._

She was only about ten yards from the back row, and in the middle of a group of well-wishers, mostly from the village. Grobnar said something, but then she was asking that he and the Neeshka clear our bedroom, in a hurry.

Cas asked her first, but she pointed with her chin saying that we had friends in the last row.

I looked more closely to the dozen or so people in a clump, and saw the very last person we wanted to see here, Nasher.

M'Lady gave one more thank you to the immediate crowd, and began to move to the other group. They still had travel stains, and I wondered where the rest of their travel train was, groups like this never traveled light.

Lon, or maybe the Commander, bowed, and said, "Welcome to Crossroad Keep, Lord..."

"Rezzill. Congratulations on the occasion. I wish I had known..." Nasher interrupted, his voice cold. A glacial reproof was there in the ass's voice, though his face was blank.

Interestingly, Nevalle was missing. The lady beside him sounded like his wife, but none else in the group looked familiar to me. One was wearing that stupid Neverwinter Nine cloak, but the rest all seemed to be Greycloaks or the like.

This made my stomach sink, a group of nobles always had lots of hangers on, toadies, lackies, and pretty boys and girls. Even when 'hunting' they needed peasants to take care of their useless dogs and wipe their asses.

"I'm sorry... sir," Lon said stiffly. "We only decided shortly before my note, and weren't sure how long it would take. I did not want politics involved. If you wish, a room is being prepared for you and your lady, though accommodations will be rougher for the rest of your group."

"I understand the Greycloak Cormick is doing an inspection..." More coldness for her friend from Nasher.

Her face was too pale, and Cas looked carefully blank as well. Dammit, this was supposed to be their day!

Lon carefully said, "Yes, sir. He did not know of anything before we began the inspection. I have a copy of the preliminary inspection report, of you wish to see it."

While she was speaking, my only warning beyond my own acid stomach was a instant of glee from Karnwyr. He was about to do what he'd wanted to do for days. I lunged and shoved Nasher aside, and got soaked.

I knelt there on my hands and knees, afraid of his escort's reaction and yelled at Karnwyr mentally. Cas was pushed further away and I heard weapons drawn. I could still see Lon's fine boots beside me.

His tail between his legs, Karnwyr whimpered and slunk away_._

_--Pup, I.... Whatever happens, stay with her._

Nasher stood up, and smirked, "Perhaps you should change, before it stains..."

M'Lady began apologizing, saying, "I'm sorry, Sir. The companion has done pranks before, but..."

He waved it off, and began to move away towards the food with his group, chuckling.

I stood up and held my arms away from the wet. I would have liked Nasher to be wet, but I was afraid what would happen to the pup, or us.

Casavir stepped over said wryly, "And here I was worried about whatever prank Neeshka was going to do. Karnwyr wins."

"Heh," I said without any humor, "I think the stream or even a horse trough would be closer for a quick rinse than going back to the Keep right away. Then I'll walk back and see what I can find to wear today."

Elondra said quietly, "I've already ordered shutdown of pranks and moving all our stuff to the attic. It should be there in a little while. Is this like a progression, Cas?"

"Yes, and we should use the name and title he gave, it means the fiction of casual manners as long as it's maintained. We will need to include at least he and Lady Rezzill at our table."

"Look, I'd love to help," I said, lying through my teeth, "but I'm getting sick." I left for the nearest water I could remember, wishing for an instant to keep going.

x x x

_--Casavir_

The smell had been getting pretty rank, even from a few feet away. I hoped it would wash out, as we were all scant on formal clothing. That was probably a mistake, as we shouldn't try to hide from that kind of battle. I wondered if there was a chance we could ask Sand to get that last set we left in the city.

My Lady said, "I don't think we should break up the turquoise set for tomorrow, but nothing else is nice enough."

"Perhaps Sand would be willing to get the court clothing from the _Flagon_?" I asked.

"You'd better find him for that. I'm going to take over the laundry room again in a few minutes." She looked around, and spotted Karnwyr, hiding under a bush. "Karnwyr, please don't do pranks to people other than the pack. They may not be forgiving."

He whimpered, _He's howling._

I said, "We know, we're worried too. Could you help him quietly get to the laundry?"

The wolf slunk away.

Elondra looked pale and worried, though she was smiling. My happiness was dimmed as well, and I stepped closer to put my arm around her for a moment. She looked up at me with a more genuine smile, before sighing. A moment later, we each double checked that we hadn't been splashed, and then moved on to more necessary tasks than I'd thought we'd have right now.

I moved through the crowd, exercising what charm I had, looking for Sand. I asked one of the helpers to get two more chairs for the tables on the stage. Sand, I found on the dais, talking magic spells with Zinnea.

"Ah, paladin. Where are your better halves?" he said with that snide edge of humor.

I said urgently, "Sand, this isn't the time. Do you have a couple of teleports, and would you be willing to use them? Getting our court outfits from the _Flagon_ to the laundry would be really helpful right now..."

"Hmm. It seems we owe the dwarf, **we** thought it would be much sooner," he said with real regret.

"After M'Lady was obsessing about the lists? We would have been fine, if Bishop's outfit hadn't gotten... soaked," but I continued, "We've had an unexpected guest, a Lord Rezzill and his lady, who will be to this table soon."

The elf's eyes focused more seriously on me, and he looked towards the food table. He nodded, stood, and vanished with a short word and a puff of air.

I circulated for a while. A few conversations ended when I got close, which made me uneasy.

A couple of unfamiliar Greycloaks were laughing with some ales, one saying something very crude, about us and my Lady. His friend stopped laughing and noticed me before I got there and tried hushing the other.

"I would appreciate your name and the name of your sergeant," I said keeping my voice flat, although I was sure it was very cold. I wanted to do something more direct, and managed to only clench my fists. "You also should probably sleep off your alcohol in the barracks."

"Fuck off," he said dismissively with a rude gesture. "That's what you're here for. Must be quite a party tonight, eh? She gonna invite more in? Must be good, or it's one way to get promot..."

"You will tell me your name and commander," I interrupted, gritting my teeth.

Nearly spitting on me, he said, "You're not in our chain of command. Piss off, like your buddy." He laughed.

"Even if not, **tell me**," I insisted. "Anyone can ask it of you."

"He's Sker, under Lieutenant Robend," the other Greycloak admitted, looking pale. "I'm Jeffolke."

None of those names were familiar. Nodding, I said, "Thank you, you should take him away. For his own safety."

Sker added, "Not afraid of you, some kind of climber, getting into the castle with his..."

Jeffolke dragged him away, while I stood there with clenched fists, tense with wanting to do more. The people in the nearby area were quiet, and scattered, leaving me alone in an open area.

I said a quick prayer for calm, and left, looking for Cormick. He was not visible in the crowd anywhere. I had to swallow my anger, as I could do nothing else at this time. Checking further, I made sure the bards who were providing music would have a chance to eat, as would the servers.

After a while, Karnwyr came up and told me, _Time to change_.

Good, maybe we'd get a chance to eat. I already wanted a strong drink.

I made my way back towards the Keep and passed Sand on the way down to the festival grounds. Elondra caught up with me near the locked laundry, and she let us in. Once inside, Bishop was wringing out and hanging his earlier outfit. I put mine aside for later, as did she. We got redressed in the fine court outfits. Those looked fine, still, but I was wondering if we'd ever wear them in happiness. We shared a strong embrace, before hurrying back to the festivities without saying anything.

It looked like everyone had gotten to eat, aside from us, and some cooks were bringing out the covered cake carts. We went to get some food before it would be collected, and made our way determinedly to the high table. We didn't have much time to eat before the cakes were revealed. One, with more decoration, was delivered to us at our table. We carefully cut and tasted it peacefully, to the surprise of our friends, and resumed our dinners.

I'm sure there would have been much more high spirits, if Nasher was not watching, and I could spare pang of regret for that.


	27. Scrambled Housing

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

And to think I had been so looking forward to today. I was glad it was official, but now we had slid off the cliff. The only good thing is that this has been my turf, I had fought with all of these men as their Commander, through the war. Nasher hadn't, loyalty to him was a bit more bloodless. That may give us enough of a chance to escape. As long as he didn't bring spellcasters. Damn.

Nasher had been strangely amused at Bishop, how much did he know? Too many knew at least part of it... And when was he going to address this? This felt like I had more rocks hanging over us, ready to fall and crush us.

So we had to muddle on, until he deigned to bring it up. I hoped both to get it over with, and to wait as long as possible. And that conflict meant I wasn't interested in food. Cas threw me a Look, and I forced myself to eat some. Bishop was as wary as I'd ever seen him, he'd taste some food once in a while, but kept flicking his eyes towards Nasher.

We'd attract attention if we stayed this wooden at our own celebration. A reminder for all of us was needed.

I caught Cas's eye, and moved my chair against Bishop's. Cas moved his next to mine. Most were getting some of the excellent cake, so now was a good time.

Leaning towards Bishop I began to kiss him. I had gotten his attention away from watching around him and I reached out for Cas as well. Cas slid over and lifted me onto their laps. By this time, I barely cared where we were, until I heard yells and catcalls.

Face flaming, I turned forward and sat balanced. Checking, they were better too. At least Casavir and Bishop looked more like happy grooms. Cas still had patches of red on his cheeks. I felt happier, too.

The instrumentals ended, and there was a brief moment of silence as the bards shifted around.

They both reached forward to each hold one of my hands, and I leaned back a little, glad to feel them when there was so little else we could do while we were watching Nasher watching us. Then, Grobnar was announcing his first piece with a few words.

Most of the bards were participating, and the sound was even richer than before. I regretted it, but another of the bards was singing the ballad, in a rich baritone. It was still a lovely song, with a melody that could easily be done with a single instrument. But the extra harmonies and percussion made our time at Old Owl Well more... real. And I had been there.

I snuck a look back at Casavir, and he had a rueful look in his eyes, he caught it this time. Though I suspect he would have, even if we hadn't pointed it out. I squeezed his hand and winked.

Once 'we' had rescued the ambassador, and the song ended, there was that silence before the song released the audience. Then came the applause, and cheers, from a primarily warrior audience. Grobnar took the first bow, and then included his colleagues.

I leaned back, and sighed happily.

After the crowd quieted, the bards began another unfamiliar instrumental that sounded like an introduction. I hoped it wasn't something new, and listened.

But this was just a long instrumental, mostly in a minor key, with a brighter bit in alternating sections. It was pretty, but I noticed that Grobnar did not do an introduction. It ended on a triumphant note, so I was pretty sure it was the next song he wanted to release. There were enough sad parts during the war, I was sure I'd recognize it later.

The applause was more polite, though the bards were delighted.

They took a short break, while the youngest bard brought them a snack. I checked our plates, and picked out something to nibble on.

Bishop asked, "Don't we get any?"

I could hear the leer. I said, "Of course. But not out here, just to entertain Karnwyr."

Feeling Cas coughing, I brought back the most laden plate for them to munch on too. The bards were rearranging their instruments for another number.

That one.

I needed more ale, and checked the other mugs, and drained one. As the music started, I returned our plate and mugs to the table, and leaned back, running my hands down their jaws, before the pain came back for a visit...

x x x

_--Bishop _

Well, the amusing thing is, that I had been almost dreading this song the most of everything for today. Nasher's arrival and Karnwyr's joke changed all that. More Nasher, as I would have liked to piss on him myself if it was safe. But it wasn't, and my throat kept tightening if I wasn't careful about relaxing it.

Lon and Cas were putting a good face on it, but I doubted I was going to outlive the festivities by much. I'd be willing to lay money that some of his entourage were high powered spellcasters, he'd be stupid if they weren't. And no one ever said that.

I could still hear Karnwyr whining every so often. I'd tried to get him to understand that Nasher was a dangerous alpha since then, but it wasn't really his fault. I'd have to spend some time with him tonight, and I wasn't sure he could get to the attics off-hand.

The only pleasant thing about the whole situation, was that I got a chance to wear the other outfit before I...

I don't know if it was because of the afternoon light, or that glowing thing, but Lon and Casavir looked different than when they wore them before in the city. Her's wasn't as close to black, but almost deep blood crimson, and the magical embroidery was much more prominent. Cas looked like he was almost in a theater limelight, though light spells shouldn't really be visible out in daylight like this. All I could say about mine, was that it was comfortable, no small thing.

The bards had finished their break, and were getting started on the song. I just realized, I didn't even catch the name of it, even after hearing it three times. The extra musicians gave it a richer sound, but no extra power, at least to me. He'd added a bit about the end of the shadowjerk and the need for them to flee through an unknown gate, scattering the party like leaves in the wind. No mention of allegiances, or about the substance of that battle, but just explaining the scattering and why she was alone. Other than that addition, the song was basically the same: the prison, the riddles of the divinations and visions, the gathering, our seeking as time ran out...

I found I had closed my eyes, remembering, and had my forehead against her shoulder. I was gripping her hand very tightly. The song continued, and wound to its inevitable end, with her dying as the demons fought. Holding her wasn't enough, so I missed most of the finale, as we clutched each other. We were all still here, and together still.

The applause was impressive, but no catcalls or whistles, just a number of calls to play it again.

I don't think I could bear it a second time in one day, and asked, "Can we go?"

Lon said, "I second that, lets go check on the room arrangements."

We got some interested looks, from people who hadn't heard the story before, but made it back to the Keep. By the time we got to our room, Karnwyr had joined us, and I, no we, spent some time reassuring him. Lon and Cas would take care of him.

Once inside, the room had been stripped of our possessions and remade.

Karnwyr sneezed, _Fresh plaster._

I looked around and didn't see anything, but Lon pointed at the ceiling which looked suspiciously cleaner. Heh...

Smirking, I said, "Looks like her prank involved a lot of extra work, suddenly. I wonder what was supposed to be up there?"

Cas said, "We can ask later, I'm sure she'd love to at least tell us how grand it would have been."

M'Lady was doing another check of chests, drawers, and hidden niches, removing a thing or two that had been missed by Neeshka. Ones I hadn't seen before. We really...

I said it anyway, "You really need to show us all these stashes of yours, what if we needed something?"

Lon looked embarrassed, and said, "Sure, but I didn't think we had the time until things settled again."

Casavir said scoldingly, "No wonder you went through money like water sometimes. How many stashes do you have?"

"Two... maybe three... dozen? Most are near here or at the _Flagon_, but I have one still near West Harbor, one in in keeping at the Mask, and..."

And I thought I was the one ready to bugger off at any time...

I kissed her to stop the list, and said, "We do need to know, for emergencies."

Cas said, "Its only fair."

"Okay, okay. When do you think we'll all have some hours to spare? And no audience?" she said with a glint of humor.

"A few days grace would be fine," he allowed with a smile.

"Well, where are we sleeping?" I asked.

Lon grinned, "Let's go. It was where I hid the other day..."

And she led us to the attic, and back through some ancient furniture under covers, we must have still been glowing, as we didn't need a light.

Back in the corner was... a sight. A red silk boudoir, worthy of a cheap whorehouse, complete with overwhelming, cheap scent wafting towards us. And hearts and ruffles and a few toys, almost hidden.

I started snickering. Lon was a little flushed, but started grinning as well. Cas was almost as red as the silk, but finally smiled. Karnwyr refused to get closer to the smell after a sneeze, and was laughing at us.

She said wryly, "We probably shouldn't get any closer, if we don't want to reek. I don't remember if there's a window or vent near here, but we can look later..."

Casavir managed to say, barely, "We should get back. We'll need to dance attendance on Lord Nasher as much as we can..."

My wife asked... my wife. I wanted to seal it right now, but we weren't safe and danger was more important.

But Lon was still asking, "Can we split up? Or should we stay together?"

"Together would be more politic, since we want to be seen as a set. What still needs our attention, outside the two tournaments?" Cas kept eye contact with Lon, trying to ignore the furnishings of our special bedroom.

I don't really think it was working.

"Just them, as far as I know," I said grinning at his determination. "But we still don't know if we'll have scorekeepers for tomorrow."

"Well then, I guess its my turn to visit the temple," Lon said grimly. "I guess I'll see Father Ivarr, if he's there. We need to get back down."

Going back down, she split off to go to the temple. She was the only one of us to not have threatened Ivarr in the last few days, but I half wondered how Saraf was going to do if Lon ran into her.

Cas and I made it to the festivities, and saw that the food had been collected in a smaller area near the booze. The bards had switched to dance music. I never was as excited by that kind of dance, as a substitute for the real thing. I snagged some ales before going up to the table on the stage, and placed them by three unused chairs.

Cas started going over to Nasher, and greeting him as Lord Rezzill. I followed, and just kept quiet.


	28. Last Intrusion in the Temple

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

Dozens of caches? A bordello? M'Lady and Saraf? I didn't have the luxury to dwell on these things, and put them out of my mind, as I approached Lord and Lady Rezzill.

Bowing, I said, "I hope you've been enjoying the festivities, my Lord, my Lady."

They looked at each other, before Lady Rezzill said, "It's been pleasant, you have some fine musicians."

"Thank you. Grobnar is working on more works as well. Let us know when you wish to retire, we have a room prepared for your use. Or, if you would like a tour of the Keep."

Lord Rezzill interrupted, "Where is the Dame Commander?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord, she had an urgent issue that needed to be resolved before morning, and should be back shortly."

"Hmm." he said non-committally.

I now wished I had spent more time learning court small talk, but I had stopped after the mandatory etiquette in favor of more field skills.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, my Lord?" I asked carefully.

"No, Lord Casavir, I believe we will avail ourselves of the chance to dance." And he and his lady left for the dancing with a couple of his escort following nearby.

I turned to go back to where Bishop had put some ales for us.

His grin was edged with cynicism, "Lord Casavir?"

"Yes, Lord Bishop?" I asked, trying not to grin at what I thought was coming.

His dismay at that was priceless. I sat down with an ale, looking out for my lady wife's return. He joined me, looking a little pale.

I had to grin, "Didn't you catch when Grobnar greeted us as such, just before Karnwyr's prank? I suspect M'Lady has been hoping to make sure we qualify for High Justice, as we may not have, with just our handfasting. Welcome to the nobility."

"You're taking this well, considering your dismay last winter," Bishop said with irritation.

"Compared to our other problems, it seems minor. Since she's nobility already, it seemed time to leave that prejudice behind. And I'm sure I could count on you both to smack me if I got to be that kind of ass."

"Anytime. But why me?" he asked.

"Marriage is all it takes, if someone is a lord or lady in their own right, especially if landed. Why do you think the youngsters in Blacklake are so supervised?" I asked rhetorically. "You should have the title now, but unless and until he greets you as such, it's not official. That's part of what we're playing for right now. Ah, there she comes."

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I wasn't sure how many would be in the temple tonight. I was pretty sure the novices would be out enjoying themselves, as it sounded like the dancing had started.

I reached the temple, and knocked once I was leaving the public areas, but got no response. I wasn't really interested in meeting Saraf at the moment, so I'd look for Ivarr first. It had been a long, long while since I cased a building, even for fun. Office. Office. Closet. Dining. Stair to upper floor. Place to make people wait. Nice tapestry, with gold boullion, yet. Library or Scriptorium by the work tables. Ah, the Pretty Door of the head man himself, that Bishop had mentioned earlier.

The building was silent, so the novices were gone. I stepped silently to the door of the study. I raised my hand to knock and took a moment to to take a deep, calming breath. I knocked on the door.

"Come," he said.

"Father Ivarr?" I asked, as I opened the door.

"Commander? Welcome. Is this an official visit? I..."

I filled in for his hesitation, "This is about the tournament score keeping. The archery one begins in a bit over twelve hours from now, and I need to know now if the temple can help."

"We have agreed, and we will," Ivarr said, with a blank face to rival my father's.

I was so much more used to how Khelgar's feelings were always visible. This blank dwarven priest was a painful surprise.

"Thank you," I said. "And are score sheets done?"

"Saraf has done a large number of them as part of her penance. She's spent most of the day on them."

"Most?" I had to ask.

"I permitted her to see the opening of the festival, but she was forbidden to participate in the feasting and had to return to work at the watch change."

I wondered, "Did you come to see?"

Regretfully, he said, "Yes, I had to be sure it was truth, but my Lord Tyr's favor roils off you even now. I just cannot understand..."

I told him quietly, "We're not sure either, if it helps. Did you hear the new music, as well?"

"Yes, a pretty tale, if a bit careful of where it started." Unmistakable sarcasm, if not contempt, dripped in his voice.

I asked sharply, "Does it matter where we started, if we ended as we did? Are change and redemption only a hollow words for y...?"

I stopped when I realized I was starting to raise my voice. Taking another deep breath, I said more quietly, "Who will be coming to help in the morning?"

Ivarr said, "Saraf will be reporting to you with the acolytes, if that is acceptable."

I'd better stay to business, he seemed to be a lost cause. "That is splendid. Is two hours after dawn sufficient for their devotions?"

At his nod, I continued, "Then I thank you for your assistance."

After leaving the study, I almost ran back towards the feast table, but held myself to only a quick stride. Passing the dessert table a few people pointed at me and made lewd gestures I hadn't seen since I'd been called in at a ruckus in the docks at a small festhall while I still patrolled. I didn't know them, but the baker smacked the one.

Even here, where everyone knew us.

I moved off and hid for a moment, as my eyes were prickling, and I didn't want Casavir nor Bishop to see that. I watched for a few minutes, most everyone seemed to be having a good time, at least the ones I recognized. But there was no help for that, as a public wedding was safest. We couldn't have gotten much more public than this.

A few more minutes, and I came out from behind the building before reaching the feast table and my husbands. The dancing had become a pattern dance I hadn't seen before, I again felt the hick, despite my finery.

I was going to try to hint at the results of my visit with Ivarr, when I realized that I no longer had to pretend neutrality in public, and pulled them to me for an embrace. So different, but each answering a side of me. Losing either, and part of me would whither. And I'd felt so safe, I could be me, not the Commander and survivor of the shard's war. I felt their intent, in their arms, whether gentler or fiercer. I never needed eyes to know which was which, and we were holding tight while we were under hostile observers.

Then I realized that I was bracing them as much as they were me. So few really had ever seen me as a person. All through the war, just what they wanted me to do for them. Kill that monster, find that relic, rescue that person, obliterate that mover, but they wanted things for me, starting with survival whether it was from better armor or a nastier outlook. Then, better things.

Kissing first one, then the other, as a promise, I felt myself sigh. I whispered, "Saraf's to report to me two hours after dawn, the rest can wait."

Cas replied, "Lord Rezzill wanted to see you earlier."

Wryly, Bishop said, "I'm really bored."

I admitted, "We can't do much until they decide to retire. I believe we can't retire before them."

x x x

_--Bishop _

I still wasn't sure it felt real. A peasant as a member of the nobility? Oh, I guess this was what she felt during the war. It didn't seem real, and didn't do anything to help with our problems. I was so proud being one of the 'great unwashed,' thumbing my nose at the nobility. Now what? She hadn't changed, despite my insults then, and Cas was always courteous to all. It just meant she had to buy nicer clothing, so far.

But that wasn't a totally bad thing, from my viewpoint.

Lon got back from the temple with the news about the twit and the tournament. Good thing she hadn't planned to be in the archery event. So we sat there side by side, watching the dancers, arms around each other. I felt little urge to do anything; I knew we were being watched by unfriends. At least the ale was good.

After a while, she sighed, and said, "Do either of you know this dance? This is nothing like the circle dances in West Harbor.

Cas shook his head, even though he was watching Nasher.

I didn't know this, but I didn't care, and dragged her up to the dancers. It wasn't that complex, but active, and she was fine once she relaxed, not even stepping on my toes once. I wouldn't have cared, though teasing her would have been fun.

_--Pup?_

_Yes? _He sounded eager, too eager, to help.

_--Everything is okay, just tell Cas to come up when the music changes. We're just having a little fun._

_Okay._

Something slower and more stately began only a moment after the song ended. Cas appeared, looking more pleased, and I went back to our seats for some ale. I wished it was a little cooler. Watching them, she turned the wrong way a couple times, but Cas knew this dance. They came back flushed and finished their ales as well.

"You know this one?" Lon asked me challengingly.

"Didn't stop me with the last one, did it?" I said, grinning.

She looked pissed for an instant.

"I don't know it either," Casavir interrupted, "I fear I spent too much time in the more martial arts."

"Me too," she said.

I said snidely, "I just didn't have much interest left after wine and women, to care much about song."

She said musingly, "Well, if we ever have extended downtime it might be fun to learn. But this way, I don't have to share you."

The crowd broke up with the end of a number, and Lord and Lady Nasher were making their way back to the stage, where we were.

M'Lady stood, curtsied a little awkwardly, and said, "I hope you've been enjoying yourselves, my Lord, my Lady."

"Yes, it has been almost bucolic," he said. "It has been most peaceful, to be away from the intrigues of the city. But I believe it is time for some rest, as it has been a long day. I would appreciate that report before we retire."

She replied, "Of course, if you would come with me to the Keep..."

And she began to chatter about the Keep and her Greycloaks. She did give Cas a speaking glance, and he excused himself, returning even as we arrived at our room. I was somewhat amused to see the guards first check the room, while Nasher scanned the report Cas had brought.

M'Lady wished them goodnight, and mentioned that the archery tournament was due to start a bit over two hours after dawn tomorrow, and that she would be helping with the scoring. With a bit more pomposity, and giving two of his guards a quick tour of the Keep, we finally got to go up to bed.

I had almost forgotten about our special boudoir. Cas must have, as his flush was almost as dark as before. Our earlier outfits had already made it up here, I wondered briefly who did it, but really didn't care. Searching through the attic, we found several small ventilation windows that had been closed, and opened them. The air should be fresher by morning.

Cas said tiredly, "I'm a bit too tired to really care right now, but can we take this down tomorrow?"

M'Lady said, "Sure."

Even as I grinned, pointing out the toys, "I shouldn't be the only one with new experiences, eh, Cas?"

Their flushes weren't as visible in the low light, but it was fun anyway. We carefully put aside the court outfits, and went slow. It was good to be home.


	29. Sing a Song of Tournaments

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

I'd begun to be afraid we wouldn't get a chance to celebrate our wedding, with all the events of the day. And I wasn't that happy our ersatz bedroom so resembled a courtesan's workroom, not that I had patronized them myself. If I hadn't seen the surprise on both my Lady's and Bishop's face, this could have been something either of them might have done. This meant it was probably the tiefling's prank. At least it was done in private.

I was still wondering if either of them had planned something. My lady's would be harmless. Bishop would probably be too wary now, unless our guests left before the festival ended. But Nasher's enjoyment hinted they were going to stay for the whole event. That at least implied that our hopes were not a lost cause.

We made it safely back to the makeshift bed, and forgot our cares, so sweet after that day.

It seemed only a moment of sleep, before I heard the sound of a fife in the predawn light. No one else was visible nearby, but I could see Elondra and Bishop were also awake. We were still glowing, and I could only smile at that, even as we were all blinking away sleep.

Bishop said with some humor, "A day or so, huh? Well, on a lighter note, we won't need to worry about a fire risk with candles up here."

I groaned, and was trying to decide if that deserved something else, when I was already up and moving. I dressed for sparring after I was done praying. They'd bundled up the silk and frills for removal and gathered our outfits from Duncan to wear after our drill. We got to our sparring area just after dawn, and Grobnar was there already, looking chipper.

Elondra said, "Thanks for waking us, Grobnar. Have you even slept?"

He admitted, "A little, Commander. But playing this much is exhilarating and I can catch up on sleep afterwards. I'll nap a bit later. Ready?"

So we began. We just relied on his pace change calls, bells for which speed and drum for rhythm. We were going faster now in the fast phase, perhaps a touch faster than in true combat where we needed to pace ourselves more. M'Lady was in good form, and we actually made it through several phases before any of us were disarmed, let alone 'won' with anything decisive. The plan was that the phases would be a bit longer, we were mostly practicing paces changes, but I thought we were ready.

We practiced less than an hour, so we could wash and get to the grounds before the start.

While washing in a hurry, Elondra said, "I think we should use our real wepons, showing skill and trust. Injuries heal."

I wasn't happy and Bishop looked ambivalent this time, but I didn't object.

Bishop asked next, "Are we going to have a drill tomorrow morning?"

I thought about it, "We should, at least as a warm-up. Maybe half an hour."

M'Lady chuckled, and said, "I just realized this is my first real tournament. The one in West Harbor wasn't that much, with only a score of participants for all events.

Bishop grinned and said, "First competition without a bow, I wasn't that interested in fame or bruises, just the prizes."

Trying to count back, I said ruefully, "Many in my youth, but none more recently."

I looked at them, in their fine new outfits, and I in mine. I don't know how deliberate it was, but mine had more blues and Bishop more greens, with same aquamarine shade also used for all of us. My lady looked a little cross at the skirt's lighter fabrics, and hid some daggers.

"You look fine, my love," I offered.

Bishop just growled an agreement, while she rolled her eyes.

"I guess, but avoiding attention has been my stock in trade," she said flatly. "I'm looking forward to getting back to normal."

Sighing, I added, "You will need to get used to it my Lady, at some time."

Looking unhappy, Elondra said, "Planning, building, taking care of orcs and dragons... I can do that. Leave Blacklake to those who like this kind of thing."

"Do you think all decisions should be made by those who rarely leave the city or face the realities of life outside their safe enclave?" I asked her seriously.

She sighed heavily, and admitted, "No."

Taking her in my arms, I kissed her, and barely whispered, "Always, M'Lady."

Bishop joined us, and said, "I'll keep the manor supplied in meat, much more entertaining."

Hearing one of the watch bells, we hurried off to the grounds hand in hand. Once there, we saw that food had been set out for early risers and participants. But we were sure we wouldn't have much time free, so we ate quickly.

Saraf, visibly wary, reported to M'Lady shortly after we had gotten settled to eat.

Elondra was very bland, "Go over to the range to start sign-ups, please. We'll be over in a few minutes."

I think she was amused by the priestess. Bishop was full of contempt. I could almost pity the girl, but then I realized she was the same age as M'Lady, possibly a little older. M'Lady had much more control, even during the stress of the war, this many months ago now. I was thinking, perhaps this much cloistering wasn't good, as Saraf was now reminding me, of me. And this was a much gentler chastening than I had gotten from life. I needed to speak with Troi, and perhaps also bring up the issue in the Neverwinter chapterhouse.

I had stopped eating, while thinking, and Elondra had laughingly pulled me to stand. Smiling, I stepped closer to enfold my lady in my arms. So many years without her, to fit against me so well, even if she pinched me before giggling. I returned it, grinning, and we ran over to the archery area, where Bishop already was.

Once there, I was surprised to see Neeshka, Sand, and Grobnar were participating with crossbows, though not in competition. They had a betting pool set up, with Elanee as judge. I was pleased to see Brother Troi was out and he blessed the start of the tournament.

M'Lady and I helped the scorekeepers once Bishop listed the rounds. The competition took a while, having the most challengers of all the tournaments. Neeshka requested a check against magic when their round began, but one of the others was expelled as Sand looked smugly superior. For the first rounds, there was a mass of scorekeeping, with M'Lady and I doing some spot checks on the acolytes' addition. Later, as the groups shrank, we could take quick breaks. By midafternoon, we had our winners for both tracks, and Grobnar was kind enough to announce them for us.

By this time another feast was being brought out, and we went back to our high table on the stage to relax a bit. Apparently, Neeshka had won the biggest pool and was in good spirits before going off to check on the gaming hall with Grobnar.

I saw Lord Rezzill in discussion with Marshal Cormick, and they went off towards the Keep, with the usual shadows. Bishop thought we had privacy issues. I wondered what they were doing. It didn't really matter, we had few secrets, and none relating to the Keep management.

Elondra was further along the table, speaking with Zinnea and Zhjaeve, when my stomach rumbled. Catching Bishop's eye, we went off to gather food and drink for the three of us. Once back at the table, we arranged chairs and the food, and just rested a bit. I watched the people celebrating their victories or complaining about their defeat.

Karnwyr had been scarce today, and I felt for the pup.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

It felt like we were in a calm in the middle of the storm. The only event left today was the bardic competition. As long as there weren't any surprises, it should be pleasant. Lord Nasher was off with Cormick, probably inspecting the Keep. I hoped they were enjoying themselves. I was just getting tired of it all, and couldn't wait until it was over, whatever the outcome.

I overheard Zinnea and Zhaeve talking about bandaging techniques, and treatments for mental issues, shock, and effects of domination. I couldn't contribute, but was pleased to listen to their musings and stories. After a bit, my stomach rumbled, and I got twin glances of amusement. I thanked them for letting me listen, and left.

Looking around, I saw the guys had found themselves some chairs and seemed to be working on some food. A third plate was untouched, and ah, it looked good. I went over, and gave each a kiss before having a seat. Leaning back against them was far more important than the food, right now.

But, my stomach rumbled again, so I leaned forward to get my plate, and dug in. After a good while, the instrumentals by most of the bards became less frequent. I was beginning to consider if I could sneak away and find something more interesting to do. But, we had to be on display for this, as boring as it was becoming today. Boring was far better than hunted.

I wondered which of the guards were also members of the Nine, the only one I had really met was Nevalle, and he wasn't here. I think. Unless he was disguised. Maybe that was a little paranoid, Nevalle was too self-important to hide his pretty hair.

Checking my ale, I found it was empty. I didn't really want to go, but I should, it was my turn, I guess. They got the first round.

I slid off, and told them I'd be right back. A few minutes later I brought back three goblets of wine even as Grobnar and Sand were muttering over some papers. I guess they were setting play order. A lower stage had been set in front of the one we were on, for the performers.

The bards were perhaps a little nuts, with less than a dozen of them, they had created seemingly dozens of different categories: solo, duo, trio, group, original compositions, interpretations, dance, epic, ballads, martial, comic, rounds,... and so on. Only categories with multiple entrants would compete for prizes, and prizes scaled to number of competitors. Some just played for the joy, even if they were the only entrant. Alas for Grobnar, there were no entrants for the Wendersnaven category.

This was going to take hours.

Bishop asked Cas, "Are you sure you got enough booze?"

Casavir admitted with a straight face, "We should be okay if you and Khelgar don't try to outdrink each other again."

Bishop started to sputter, and I heard the dwarf chuckling nearby.

Looking around at the table on the stage, all our friends and guests were here, excepting only Grobnar at this point. Grobnar was announcing that the first round of competition would begin in a few minutes, and that the judges should report their decisions for their categories only at the end of the competition.

So I turned forward again, and we settled back for the competition to start.

If we hadn't already guessed, Grobnar brought a talented set of bards. Even the merchant Deekin contributed a new round about the strange monsters of the Underdark. Even with breaks every so often, the playing lasted until after midnight. The crowd had dwindled to less than fifty, including Lord Rezzill. His lady had retired some time before.

We were taking turns discreetly dozing during breaks. I didn't really want to miss any of the music, but I'm sure I did. Next time this would have to start earlier, maybe all day long.

Once the competitors had finished, the winners were announced, and Lord Rezzill retired. I congratulated Grobnar and all the survivors. I was amused to see the bards were all still brimming with energy, and were heading off to the _Phoenix_ to continue the party.

We were exhausted, and stumbled almost drunkenly back to the Keep, though we hadn't had any more alcohol since mid-evening. And we hadn't had that much, with Nasher here.

Once we made it to the inner gate, I yawned enough to almost crack my jaw, instead of speaking to the Sergeant on duty. I couldn't even cover my mouth politely as we were holding each other up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hanch. Next festival, I must schedule dawn a little later, or make the bards start at noon..."

"No problem Commander, I'll pass that on the Katriona," Hanch said with a slight smile.

We snickered at that and continued our way into the Keep.

Passing by the armory on our way to the attic stair, I heard the glissade of blades being drawn from sheaths from down the hall.

Hissing, "Stay here!" I dashed for some blades in the armory. The first I grabbed were a mix of short and long swords and only one shield came loose quickly. Back at the door, they had daggers out, when I passed them weapons and cast an Illefarn blessing on us, wishing that the light blessing from our vigil had worn off. Cas got the only shield, though he gave me a dirty look when I gave it to him, before casting a blessing as well. Once armed, we started moving towards where the sound had been, also the direction towards our room. We carefully made our way through the wing. Once at our door, the two guards there seemed fine.

They had a glint in their eyes when they saw us armed, and I asked them, "Is everything okay here?"

The one said, "No problem here Commander," with only a ghost of the sarcasm and implied idiocy that Sand did so well.

I asked, "Cas?"

He scanned the area, and said, "Nothing."

"Bishop, slip to the watchpost, and tell... Daghith we may have intruders. Extra patrols..."

Clapping from the darkness interrupted my words, and Nasher, looking far too awake, came out into our light with four of his guards.

I bowed, trying to figure out where to put my weapons, I had no sword belt to hold the sheaths and had left them back in the armory. I settled for putting mine behind my back.

"Sir?" I said, trying not to sound pissed or stupid.

"Lather?" he said, but not to me.

A voice in the darkness behind us, said, "From first warning to all armed, less than a minute. Time to here just over two minutes."

"Very good response, Commander Whyntll. You may go."

"Thank you, sir," I found myself saying, trying not to grit my teeth.

Once we were well away moving towards the attic again, I said to Bishop, "Could you still go see Daghith, and ask her to increase the alert levels anyway? Cas, lets do a quick tour while he's doing that."

I know I was tired, but now I just had to check. Neither of them looked happy either. I got back to the steep attic stair safely after quick tour of the keep, and found Bishop waiting for me, Karnwyr watching. My husband was looking tired, so sitting next to him on the steps, I put an arm around him and snuggled close. His stubble was long enough again, my forehead itching from it was a slice of normal.

We leaned against each other, like two drunkards. I had just sighed happily that we finally were out of the public eye. After a minute or two Bishop tugged my braid, and I opened my eyes to see Cas was arriving from finishing his tour.

He sat on my other side, and I reached out to hold him as well. That was more important than moving right now. I could feel myself beginning to fall asleep, but I hadn't moved.

Cas said after a little bit, I think it was a little bit he said, "We should get some sleep."

Resting here almost seemed a waste of time, but it felt good after the adrenaline.

Once inside the attic, we made our way back to our temporary bedroom. And found it newly redecorated in an amazing shade of bright pink, with some very odd additions.

Cas said, without even a blush, "I'm really too tired to care right now..."


	30. Demonstration

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Bishop _

I almost felt for all the tiefling's effort, now gone to waste. Cas and my Lon were too tired to even blush. We all just kind of stumbled to the almost bleeding pink bed, shedding clothing, and I fell asleep in instants with my arms around Lon.

Grobnar's fife playing came all too soon. The only good thing was that the melee contest was going to start a little later than the archery one yesterday. The amateurs had to be finished before the real fighting could even start. We should be able to sneak away and nap for a least a couple of hours if we were careful.

Our practice was cut short. It was good we'd decided to use practice weapons this early, as we were terrible.

Lon said, smiling faintly, "Thanks, Grobnar, but we really need to get some more sleep... Could you ask Neeshka to wake us in about three hours? We really need to oversee at least the latter part of the novices, but I might fall off a bench right now."

Very quietly, Grobnar said happily, "An excellent thing, Commander. I'm feeling a little peaked myself, and don't feel up to practicing for the fourth stage today."

With a mighty yawn, the gnome started walking in the wrong direction, towards the tower post instead of the stair. Cas grinned, and picked up the gnome before he could walk off a drop. We immediately heard a soft snore from the bard.

We exchanged weary smiles, and Cas carried the gnome away towards his room, saying he'd see us downstairs.

Lon and I went to the reception chamber to see Shain, and blinked at its changes. Someone, probably Nasher, had ordered changes to her work room. The throne no longer held a huge pile of dusty records. In fact, a couple of new shelves along the one wall held them, with room for plenty more. There were a pair of benches to either side and the working desks were now off to the side. Several rows of benches were in front of the one wall. It looked like a courtroom, not a room for the Court or an account office M'Lady used it as.

My stomach churned, and I wanted to leave here. But I worried about what might be done to Lon and Cas if I did.

Shain jumped up from his laden desk, and said "Commander?"

Elondra said with a smile that looked off, "You do know this is supposed to be a holiday? Could you run a couple messages for me, and then take the rest of the day off and have some fun?"

"Of course, Commander," he said with a grin.

She was looking around and getting annoyed, and said, "Where'd the paper get hidden? Ah..."

As she was scrawling a couple of notes and listing aloud places the recipients might be, I took the time to study Shain with slitted eyes. He seemed to be easier with me this time, I wasn't as concerned with a hidden knife. I still wanted to find that magic Cas had mentioned.

I tried to imagine how I'd be able to deal with losing my hand and more, and couldn't get past despair. I wouldn't be crippled, alone, and not long for this life, now. But I wouldn't be very able to protect her, or even myself very well. That would be a bitter thing.

It didn't take her long to write urgent requests for Neeshka and Sand to make sure we were awake an hour before noon, as we were burning our candles at both ends right now. I guess she selected Neeshka as the probable author of our bordello, and elven Sand as having the least comments once we were involved with each other.

We snagged some food from the armory on the way up, there wasn't much there, mostly trail worthy food. But it was enough for now. Cas was already in our room, dozing, but she woke him to eat something. Wolfing it down, we fell onto the bedding again, still dressed, to sleep.

The sound of a rumbling crash woke me up, and I sat up, looking around.

"Not even two days married, and your standards have fallen this far. Dirty clothing on the... sheets. Food crumbs everywhere. And to think, I once had hopes for your intelligence and that you could be educated to some level of refined behavior..." Sand said, dripping disdain.

Maybe he wasn't such a good choice.

Lon laughed, and said, "Remember, we're not elven..."

"How could I forget?" Returned with a glint in his eyes.

"...We needed a bit more than three hours sleep after the last week. I'm sure I'll be so much more dignified once I pass my hundredth birthday. Lord Nasher had an extra inspection for us after midnight. Thanks!" Elondra said, sliding to the end of the bed.

Then she said, "You can come out Neeshka. Nothing to see here, show's over."

The tiefling came out of the shadows and they shared a grin. By this time, Sand had nodded and left, and Cas was gathering his armor and setting aside his wedding outfit for the feast and later magic competition. I decided to get mine out as well, my outfit had cleaned well from Karnwyr's attentions. I was looking forward to wearing it much longer this time. Lon's blue one would look fine.

Lon asked, "Neeska, do we have time to wash up before the tournament starts?"

"Yeah, at least half an hour if Khelgar lets me fill in your entries. If you're doing ribbons, you should have an hour."

Pointedly, Elondra said, "Then I guess we'll see you later, it should be fun."

The tiefling giggled and left.

Lon sighed, and looked at the bedding and extra furniture, and said, "I'll be glad when this joke is over, I thought I had seen it all in the watch..."

With some anticipation, I said, "Perhaps when Nasher is gone..."

Blushing, Cas said, "We do need to hurry."

We made it down to the tournament area, and found they were down to the last quarter finals. The winners of the quarter finals would get prizes and go to the senior ladder. We still had another half hour at least, as we only started in the second round. Kelghar gave us our ribbons. It wasn't really necessary as everyone could see we were in armor. Our favorite weapons were in her magic bag, to switch to for our demonstration.

That little priestess was still avoiding me, though she was helping the dwarf quietly enough.

Karnwyr's ribbon today was purest white, amazingly clean, despite his following some children around the food area.

Soon enough the four winners of the first tournament were awarded their prizes and given their positions in the second ladder. They had some time to rest.

We grabbed a bench, some lunch, and juice and set ourselves in the inside of the 'L' to watch the first rounds. Elondra had checked the fight order, and we were on random separate branches, and shouldn't meet before the final if our plan worked out. We should only have four or so bouts before the final.

Soon enough we started our bouts. These were with only practice weapons, but it was a lot more fun than just watching was. My first two bouts were easy, disarm and force surrenders. My third was more of a challenge, as this was one of Cormick's men, and damn slippery.

Elondra and Cas also made it through their bouts with little real trouble, though Cas still had a tendency to watch Lon and worry a little. But I could see she was in a good mood, and unworried. By this time I saw that the party and it looked like all our guests were within eyesight.

At the quarter finals, it was just the three of us and Cormick left, which made him the winner of the tournament. His grimace said he wasn't happy it ended there.

Lon asked with a grin, looking at the tourney sheets, "You sure you want to continue on? It won't mean anything to the competition, you won."

"Yep," he said, only glancing in our direction, where Casavir and I were resting between matches on a bench.

Oh, boy. He did want a piece of us, probably me.

"Well, lets go then..." Lon said.

He looked at her in shock.

"Well, I'm next on the ladder for you," she said, waving the sheets at him.

Cormick looked over to the Khelgar, who only nodded.

So they started their bout, and I saw that Lon was getting very ticked after a few inconclusive exchanges.

Cas chuckled, and whispered, "He's making my usual mistake. Pulling his punches..."

Not that I wasn't tempted to as well sometimes, but other opponents wouldn't do the same, and I wanted her stronger, not weaker.

She hissed something at him during a close exchange, and the pace and noise of their combat picked up. He seemed surprised. Counting back to that rescue of that addled sage, if not further to Lorne, he probably hadn't seen her fight in a very long time.

His expression went from surprise to more determined. The fight got more serious, but he was more used to the thugs of the city, and not what we'd fought. What she'd fought.

I know I was grinning smugly when she disarmed him or he risked a real injury after a bit.

The cheering broke up their concentration, and one of the acolytes came over to check Cormick, followed by his betrothed. We went over to her, and Cas quietly did a healing as Khelgar announced a break before the final.

I had to ask, "What did you tell him, there?"

Smirking, she said, "If he didn't start fighting for real, I'd make it obvious he was throwing the fight and force a restart."

She started looking for some water, we swapped our weapons from the bag Cas had been holding, before she gave it to Khelgar to hold. After a few minutes, Khelgar announced the changes in the final demonstration bout, to the shock of almost all.

I was still wondering if she had something in mind, but the dwarf was just about the only one not reacting to the rules change, and he was almost as straight-laced as Cas. He wouldn't tamper with the fight. Grobnar also knew, of course, and he'd made it to the tournament about an hour after us, but still in plenty of time. He had his drum and whistle, but no other instruments visible. I was pretty sure the others weren't involved as they were surprised that we were using real weapons, our flashy combat ones. Sand only looked thoughtful.

And so we began our bout. The slower first stage was easy, almost just a warm-up, and we were only doing the first set in order. Lon was almost grinning like a loon, reawakening my suspicions.

But after a while, Grobnar signaled the second stage. I had to pay attention more, and I noticed her smile had mostly gone away. I heard nothing from the crowd. I don't know if it was due to my concentration or a true hush, but couldn't spare the time to look, now. I lost my one blade briefly from Casavir's attack, but managed to retrieve it while avoiding another hit from Lon.

We had settled nicely into the pacing of this stage, when Grobnar signaled the beginning of the third stage, the fast one. Keeping this speed up meant that more of the blows had real force behind them, and the clang of metal filled my head. I was beginning to hope this wasn't going to be as long a stage, not that we were showing any strain I could see yet.

But then the gnome signaled a fourth stage.

What?

The drum still paced a quick pace, and I continued my attacks and parries. I was blocking one of Cas's hits, when I realized I'd been pinched. The only one, able to do it without magic, was Lon. And she had a wicked grin on her face.

Heh, that was what the sleepy gnome had almost said this morning. Cas was still fighting seriously. And as I swiped at her she tumbled past Cas, giving him a smack on the way by. Her timing problem the other day, was also explained.

Decisions, decisions. How to react? Cas would be more difficult, his armor made most of this kind of taunts superfluous. She would be a much easier target, with her somewhat lighter armor. And much more fun, too.

So the next time we were close in an attack and parry, I fondled a breast, or at least the edge of one.

A rueful grin greeted that, and I found myself being shoved several feet back, while Cas was slowing in confusion.

She resumed the attack and parry, as did I. Though Casavir was trying to figure us out. When he and I were locked in a parry, she managed to tousle both of our heads on the way by, and I could not resist a chuckle.

Cas finally figured it out and we fell into a different rhythm for a time, all grinning, when we heard the screams.


	31. More Unwelcome Gatecrashers

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

The attacks and parries were still fast, but they were only secondary to our new game. I'd been wondering why both Elondra and Bishop had been grinning after this fourth stage started. I'd thought, it was just an extension of the third, since the speed was almost as fast, but I was happier it was a bit slower. But when she ruffled my hair instead of the flanking attack that could have been, I realized what the new rules were.

But in this game, I had the advantage, as my armor was proof against most moves. She was tumbling most of the time, so it was going to be hard to get her still. But my lady's armor was not as protective as mine, something we had had many discussions on. She did well enough, but this would demonstrate my point better.

I was going to see if I could get her eyes to cross with my move, when I heard screams from outside the fight circle.

We stopped and spun back to back, looking for the source of the trouble. M'Lady was invoking one of her blessings, we'd see how many she could affect today.

Alarms rang, and non-combatants were running to the Keep, to hide from the largest group of gith I'd ever seen. Maybe hundreds. And we were the only ones with real weapons nearby. Others from the tournament had only practice weapons.

Flicking a look, I saw Nasher was being herded towards the Keep.

As we moved forward, Elondra yelled, "Form a line at the gate. Anyone else combat ready, to me!" Then to Kelghar, "There's an assortment of weapons in my bag, give 'em out!"

By this time we were engaged with their vanguard. The only ones left out here was our party plus Cormick and a couple bards a short distance away. Cormick had gotten a long sword from somewhere and Khelgar was gleefully using a handsome war ax. I cast Tyr's blessing as soon as I had another moment.

_Let me out, open, open! _

Poor Karnwyr, howling well on the wrong side of the nearly closed gate. A few greycloaks gad come out with a more weapons, but we were few enough.

The combat seemed to go on and on, and my lady called for gradual steps back towards the wall, and now closed gate. There was a large contingent of Greycloaks on the wall with bows who started hitting the further ranks of the attackers, as were the spellcasters on the ground and wall.

Stepping closer to the wall again, I was surprised by the effects of three flame strikes at once. We soon had a clear space around us for a moment, and Elondra dashed to the dwarf and retrieved her bag. Digging in it, she handed out more scrolls to the spellcasters around us and those invoked scrolls thinned out the back ranks even more. I concentrated on keeping her from being interrupted as she worked.

As the attackers washed up to our position, they kept breaking against us. She gave a stand of potions to Neeshka to distribute, and made me drink one before drinking one herself. I was glad to see she looked better. Then we returned to the offensive.

But slowly, the attackers' ranks were getting less dense, and the wall archers were picking their targets more closely. The mages were down to using support spells, but there was still plenty of foes left.

Bishop muttered, "Wish I had my bow."

"Sorry, I guess Khelgar missed it when he saw the ax. One of mine should be in there," she said tossing him the magic bag.

We moved in front while he looked in it muttering.

After a minute or so and more dead gith, Bishop asked, pissed, "Where's your bloody, fucking arrows?"

"Oh. Weaker target arrows, but magically spawned, and never runs out. I'd almost sold it five times now..."

Bishop's grin was feral, and he started targeting the back ranks with the lighter flaming arrows.

After what seemed like forever, our forces were the only ones left standing. These gith weren't that tough individually, it was just the mass of them. It looked like our forces were mostly hale.

Looking around to make sure the battle was over, I found myself being pulled into her embrace. We were fine, thank Tyr.

After a minute, I opened my eyes again. Neeshka was checking bodies, while the rest of us took a breather. The gate began to open, and armed troops poured out for the clean-up.

We pulled apart, before it became too hard. Grinning, even as Karnwyr barreled into us and made us stagger. We bandaged and healed each other, before looking about for others injured. The few bandages in the bag ran out, and I wished I'd had more, even as the acolytes arrived with additional supplies.

The festival grounds were a mess. Most of the seating, the bard's platform, and the ceremony dais, all kindling, or less. The food trestles were still unassembled inside the outer gate, and only had some damage. The feast was still in the kitchens, as it had been too early, but that was about the only thing left intact.

Sand was saying, "I regret, Commander, but I believe we will be canceling the last competition."

Bishop said with some sarcasm, "Well I did say we were overdue for murderous attacks."

Elondra sighed, "I'm sorry, Sand. How many were signed up?"

"Only a few, all the apprentices and one guest."

She said heavily, "Get me a list and I'll speak to each of them."

I said, "Let me take care of the mages, M'Lady. You need to speak to Lord N... Rezzill." I was more tired than I'd thought.

"**We'd** better do that first as soon as we're sure things are secure. Sand, could you just warn the wizards now? I'll have to apologize later..."

"I want to backtrack them **now**, to make sure there isn't more coming in a little bit when our guard is down," Bishop said, not quite snarling.

My lady looked as grim as I felt at on hearing that, and spoke to both Sand and Cormick. We were the only ones in armor, so we had to go, and now.

Minutes later we were at the outer gate again with a solemn Katriona. The guards serving at the gate had died, and my lady had bit her lip when she was told. I said a prayer for them. As well as her, we hadn't really had time to experience this on the final day of the war.

Losing young people under your command was always extra rough, the first time it really sinks in.

But she only had bitten her lip, and asked Katriona to speak with Troi about making arrangements. After that we left the gate and went down the switchback.

"We don't know what killed them, do we?" I asked.

"No, she said there wasn't really many marks on their bodies, they were just dead. Hopefully, Sand or the apprentice master will figure it out," Elondra said almost too quietly.

I took her arm to stop her, and held her for a moment in my arms.

A sigh, and she said, "I'm okay."

From a few feet away, Bishop said crossly, "Good, we need to get moving. Indulging can wait, when enemies may still be around."

About to vehemently chide him, I realized he didn't understand. He'd never been in command of any kind, had deaths he really felt that weight for.

Instead I managed to say, "This is not about indulgence, Bishop. This is about the weight of command and the prices paid. I will try to explain later."

Elondra stepped away, and began to check what was left in her magic bag. "I don't have very many scrolls left," she said, "mostly non-combat ones, though we could become invisible."

"Won't help, you're not quiet enough out here. Better, we don't get caught," Bishop said crossly.

The trail wasn't that hard to follow at first, there were so many of them I could have done it. What was odd was that the trail had bent back to go back along the ridge. Not towards the main road. The Keep had been built near the end of the ridge. Karnwyr had joined us, but this many, off a road, were not hard to follow.

Perhaps a third of a mile, and the path split, and when we approached the split, Bishop swore at us to stand still and stay back. Aside from the path we followed coming here, there were four more trails he followed a short distance each.

Finally he came back and announced, "Each of the trails had movement in only one direction today. But some sign says they've been in use for a day or two."

"Which should we check first?" I asked.

"That one, it's had the most use, and is either a larger group or was command..." Bishop looked pissed at something, but didn't say anything else.

We took the one trail, only a little harder to follow in the now rocky ground. Bishop in the lead and I in the back, trying to move as quietly as I could, compared to either of them. A few hundred yards and we came upon a cave entrance.

It was dim enough that Elondra continued in, fading from sight as she moved. I settled to wait, worried, and Bishop was looking pissed again. But I'd known her to hide like that from infernals who could perceive invisibility spells.

After probably only a few moments, Elondra emerged, and gestured us in, saying, "No one's here. I tried not to leave many tracks, if you want to look."

Going in I called for light, and saw only small bits of detritus any fighting force may leave: broken or disposable equipment, ration wrappings, a pit, freshly scraped dirt, an odd material fragment, nothing to help explain reasons or goals.

"This was a camp," Bishop said.

"For how long?" Elondra asked.

"Yesterday morning at most. The pits are too fresh," Bishop said with a slight smile.

"The other paths?" I prompted.

It didn't take us that long, but we checked out three other caverns, with the same empty result. The gith came from nowhere, from a gate no longer here, camped here briefly, and attacked.

I was uneasy as they'd wanted the shard pieces before, and the only one left was the one in her chest. The weight of that was a pall on us all, even though I didn't say anything. They still hunted for the damn sword.

We hurried back to the Keep, even though it was late afternoon, with the later sunsets we still had hours before dark. Once we were inside the gates, we put away our weapons in the bag, no reason to alarm anyone still jumpy at this point. Elondra and I checked the guardposts on the way in, and gave thanks and encouragement as we did. Bishop was our silent shadow.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Once we'd checked all the caves and Bishop cast around to verify there was no other exit trails from the last camp, we could take a moment. Holding tightly, I was so glad we'd made it through the battle. Bishop's hand wandered, as usual.

I'd know their kisses, blindfolded and without any other contact. Impatient and wanting variety, Bishop often tried new things that didn't always work out. Cas's were soft at first, but then revealed the strength and depth of his affections he couldn't say. I don't know what mine said. A few kisses, and Cas managed to say after one of his, that we should return.

We were all a bit tired now, but I needed to report to Nasher. Then I wanted a bath at least, before we would dress up for whatever feast was being salvaged from the wreckage. Marching up the hill to the Keep, I was glad I'd increased the Keep readiness last night. Tomorrow, hopefully Nasher would leave and go pester some other member of the nobility.

I'd lost a handful of men, but it had chilled my mood. Some way to celebrate a wedding, eh? I'd rarely felt less like laughing. I couldn't even bring myself to make a joke. I felt they'd only be bad jokes right now.

Entering the Keep, a grave and bandaged Katriona said, "Lord Rezzill is waiting you in the keep audience hall."

"Thanks," I said, feeling too old for my years.

Cas took a moment and healed her, though she was looking uneasy at the delay.

But she accompanied us into the chamber, looking unhappy. In the room we found a crowd awaiting us, including Ivarr, Troi, Zinnea, Shain, Sand, and Kelghar. What was more dismaying was the room was packed with unfamiliar Greycloaks, all of the ones who accompanies Nasher here. The door almost slammed shut behind us.


	32. Chamber

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other crude stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

Looking around the audience chamber, all looked far too grim. Sand even looked a touch worried, so he must not have expected this either.

Nasher was in the throne I'd always disliked. It was a hearing, possibly a trial, and I wasn't ready. We had no warning this time. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't get them out if I fled.

I stepped forward, and bowed low, saying, "Crossroad Keep is secure, My Lord." Taking a deep breath, I continued, "How else may I be of assistance?"

"We believe it is time to learn the truth of the last days of the Shadow War," Lather said. He was now wearing the cloak of a Member of the Nine, and brusquely pointed towards the bench.

I moved over to the bench, and when we sat down, our legs were barely touching. I wanted to hold them, but thought it not politic. I could hear Karnwyr howling, but no one else was reacting, so I guess they didn't hear it.

No longer the anonymous funky, Lather stood by the other bench. I remembered something in the Keep reports that several had been recruited after the war for the Nine, but last I knew, one place had been unfilled. He spoke to Ivarr, saying, "Father, an invocation for the truth."

Ivarr said a blessing and invoked a spell new to me, although I heard Cas give a little sigh. As the spell finished, a wave of blue light spread out from Ivarr to fill the room, and when it reached us, a few sparks of blue fell down on us. I wished I knew what that meant.

Ivarr didn't look happy on seeing it.

The member of the Nine asked sharply, "What does that mean, Father?"

Reluctantly Ivarr admitted, "They are currently under Tyr's blessing, Lord Lather..."

Nasher asked, "Would that be still from a combat blessing?"

Even more reluctantly Ivarr said, "No, this is a much more powerful sign of blessing, beyond Casavir's skill."

Uh-oh, the honorific was gone. But would Ivarr betray us, despite his oath? Not that it looked like it would matter at this point. Only the truth now, but I hoped Bishop wouldn't try to lie.

Lather asked, "What could put them under this? Is it a geas or curse, and laid on them?"

"...I don't know," Ivarr admitted.

"Casavir," Lather asked, "Can you explain this?"

"Not completely, my lord," Cas said firmly. "It appeared after we did a vigil for Tyr's blessing, the night before our ceremony."

Almost whispering, Ivarr asked, "Vigil? We?"

Casavir told him, almost gently, "Yes, we all passed a vigil, up in Tyr's shrine, and we each had a vision at the end."

Cas said no more, and waited.

"Back to the question at hand," said Lather, turning to Katriona, "What happened here at Crossroad Keep at the time of the Shadow attack? Deputy Commander?"

She testified to the basics of the attack, the failure of the gate, the battle, the victory and counter-attack on the King, and the losses, including of her predecessor, Kana.

I was quite depressed, hearing it all again despite my current worry. Slowly, I slid my hands to the seat of the bench, just touching Cas and Bishop.

Next he asked, "Did you see anything suspicious at the time?"

She said with her usual careful expression, "The ranger, Bishop, was not present with the defenders, though I had seen him the day before."

"Did you see anything else?"

"No, sir," Katriona said.

"Do you know any in service here, who saw more?"

Katriona said, "Yes, sir. Shain, the Keep secretary, as well as the Commander's friends."

Lather smiled, and turned to Shain next. "Shain, I understand your injury was a result of that battle. What can you tell us that you observed about the ranger?"

I realized both Bishop and Cas were each now gripping one of my hands, and I was gripping theirs.

Shain said steadily, "I heard a confrontation between the ranger and the Commander. He claimed to have been betrayed, and would hurt her equally in return for his pain. He bragged that he had sabotaged the gate, and was mortal cruel in telling her so. He then left, as the first wave of shadows approached."

Lather prodded, "Was there a betrayal by the Commander?"

"I don't know that, My Lord. His ire was focused on the Commander and Sir Casavir. Though he did tell the Commander to leave the Keep."

I heard a small "Hmm" from Lord Nasher, but I didn't know it that was good or bad.

"And next?" from Lather.

"The Commander rallied us and held a line at the broken gate," Shain said sturdily.

Lather turned away from my secretary with almost a snap, and made eye contact with Sand. "Marethadarr..."

"Sand is sufficient," Sand said, looking cross for a bare instant. "Yes, Lord Lather?" He said dryly.

"Did you see any previous evidence of the ranger's traitorous actions?"

Snidely, Sand said, "You could easily argue he was at that time either a citizen of Luskan or an extinct village and not Neverwinter. So traitorous is inaccurate as he'd made no known pledges. And no, there had been no previous evidence."

Lather jumped on that, "So, he's a spy, an agent of Luskan?"

With a superior sneer, Sand replied, "No, he'd parted their... employment quite some time ago. He has spent much of his efforts, hunting Luskans whenever possible. Including from intelligence reports, directly after the war."

"Was he an agent of this Shadowking when he did his sabotage?" demanded Lather.

Sand said wryly, "He was nearly incoherent from his emotions when he did the sabotage and confronted the Commander. He had been instrumental in an action against the Shadowking the previous day. So, I am confident he was not, when he did the damage."

Thank you, Sand.

"But he did ruin the gate?" Lather insisted.

"He said that he did, and I've had no reason to doubt it since then," Sand answered calmly.

"How many died as a result of his actions, mage?" Lather prodded again.

Sand steepled his fingers, and answered, "That would be hard to determine, many would have died as well because the shadows were resistant to light. But yes, some did die. I cannot give you a number."

Lather turned away said more respectfully, "Khelgar, Your Majesty?"

"Just Khelgar, me duties will be light for several decades," he boomed, not smiling.

"Did you witness this confrontation?"

"Aye, I did. And a shock it was to me too. He seemed to be enjoyin' killing the shadows and their Luskan minions. We all did."

Heh, always the merry mayhem, our Khelgar.

"So why did he betray the Commander, if not for Luskan or the King of Shadows?" Lather still asked politely.

The dwarf sighed, and said, "Simple young male jealousy. Many a time I wanted to smack 'em with a hammer..."

Heh, I knew that I hadn't been the only one...

"Them?" asked Lather. "The Commander?"

"No, both Bishop and young Casavir were always at odds. The Commander spent a lot of effort keeping them from killin' each other, and they are hearty warriors."

I squeezed both their hands. One of us would probably be next. Troi and Zinnea had not been here and no one else had been at the time.

"So he caused the deaths of an unknown number of people, because he was jealous?"

Sadly, Khelgar said, "Aye."

"But left without even attempting to truly harm the ones he was angry with?" Lather now demanded.

Sand interjected snidely, "I said he was incoherent."

"**Silence!**" Nasher ordered at volume.

Lather repeated the question.

Khelgar said quietly for him, "I don't know why. Maybe he was afraid they'd kill him, maybe he thought the gate would cause them more pain than just injuring them, I jes' don't know."

Lather looked at Nasher, who nodded and said, "Proceed."

"Casavir, I understand you claim to be a paladin of Tyr..."

Cas sat up straighter, and said in that now familiar echoing voice, "**I am Tyr's good hand.**"

Lather said, "Forgive me, if I don't believe in voice tricks. Have you any proof?"

Cas had slumped slightly, and I squeezed his hand again.

He said quietly, "Feel free to ask Father Ivarr or Brother Troi. They can easily confirm."

"Father Ivarr?"

Ivarr chanted briefly, and said regretfully, "Sir Casavir is one of Tyr's paladins."

Nasher raised an eyebrow at that.

"So," Lather said, turning to Cas, "you are still one of Tyr. Do you know why he betrayed the people here in the Keep?"

"Yes."

I could only squeeze both their hands, and not let go, as long as it took. It was all we could do for now.

Lather insisted, "And that reason was?"

Cas said quietly, "He overheard me proposing to the Commander the night before."

"So instead of wishing you well, or pounding your face in, he goes off and damages the gate? Because you were going to screw or marry your Commander?"

I'm sure Cas was flushing, I may have been too.

"She turned me down," Casavir said in a soft voice that hurt me to hear. I wished so badly I could hold him now, forced to relive that time then.

"A-ha! She turned you down? So that made him mad enough to destroy the gate? He wished you well?" prodded Lather.

"He did not hear that part, obviously. And acted on what he thought had happened."

"Hmm, that would certainly make him a poor marksman, this ranger. He was enraged with you and the Commander for no reason, and the only ones he harmed were unrelated people. Some hunter!" Such sarcasm was worthy of Sand.

I was squeezing Bishop's hand so hard, I was half afraid I was going to draw blood. His hand was very still, aside from an occasional squeeze. I snuck a look, and he looked okay, for now.

Lather said, "So he had the Commander's pledge and felt it was broken, which led to this... sabotage."

Cas admitted, "I don't believe there were any pledges, but I don't know."

"Bishop was not ever an agent for the King of Shadows?"

"Yes, he was."

This time I was holding onto Cas.

"He was? But not here at the Keep?" Lather asked coldly.

"No," Casavir admitted slowly, "it was later, inside the warren where Black Garius and the Shadowj...king were fought."

"He survived in battle against the Commander and a chosen of Tyr? That sounds strange..." Lather mused.

Cas said, "He struck only two blows in that battle before leaving it behind. One was on the vile sorcerer Jerro, and the other was to Reaver Black Garius, the most powerful of the Shadowking's supporters."

"An odd agent, indeed. He left the battle after, what, shooting a mage from each side?" Lather asked, full of obvious doubt.

It was almost funny, put that way. I squeezed both their hands again, to remind them I was here. I couldn't look at Lather or Nasher right now, or I'd do something stupid. So I was still looking at the floor in front of me.

More strongly, Casavir said, "Bishop left after Garius and the Commander spoke, and the shadowking was shown to be a worse threat to his free will than even his hatred of us."

"So, your Commander... just _talked_ him out of it?" Lather said in a silky voice.

The innuendo was crystal clear, and I could feel them both beginning to bristle. I dug my fingernails in until I felt them force themselves to relax a bit, and then traced along their fingers.

"Essentially. Made easier because Garius was a Luskan who wanted Bishop as a puppet," Cas said firmly again.

Lather asked, "And you knew that because?"

"Garius was ordering Bishop around, even I knew he hated people giving him orders. That's why he could not have been an agent of anyone for long," Cas was smiling now, I could hear it in his voice.

"But he served with you all for how long?"

"The Commander let any of us come and go as we wished or needed. I pledged my support early, for everyone else their reasons were their own. He came in later, to help rescue Miss Jerro for a debt a short time before the destruction of Ember."

A doubting Lather said, "A debt? That sounds like someone ordered him, he who hated orders?"

Cas said, "Yes, he was especially... rude that trip. But a good tracker and fighter."

Ha! I would have to had knocked a tooth out for either of them to admit anything then.

"And why didn't you visit Tyr's justice on this betrayer at the time of the crime?"

Wearily, Cas said, "The Commander said we had to concentrate on the shadowjerk. Bishop had written himself out of the war."

"Shadowjerk?" from Nasher.

I looked up at Nasher, as that was the first time anyone had spoken for a while aside from Lather and whoever he was questioning. I could feel Cas looking at me as I'd used that insult perhaps a bit too often, but I wasn't the one being questioned and I only squeezed his hand. I started looking at the floor again.

"M'Lady had started calling the Illefarn remnant that, when she was extraplanar and trapped last year. It seemed appropriate, given his methods."

Nasher mouthed it, and chuckled. Score one for the wise ass commander.

Lather said, in sarcastic summary, "So, essentially, this ranger damaged the gate and ran away, killed one person from both sides, and ran away again. Perhaps he should have saved the time, and just run away..."

"Yes," Cas said, maintaining his calm.

"And who dreamed up that pleasing little fantasy the bards performed the other day? The Commander? To whitewash the betrayer's reputation?"

"No, Grobnar wrote it on his own. The Commander would prefer it not be popular..."

I could feel Cas turning a little towards me, but I continued looking down, though he was now clenching my hand.

Cas finished, "...in bars and taverns."

"So you're saying that pretty tale is true?"

"Yes. It omitted a some altercations between us along the way. But it is painfully true."

"I see. So you were under orders from this Commander to let a betrayer flee?" Lather's sarcasm was dripping now.

He wasn't just hunting Bishop... but angling for me as well. Shit, shit, shit.

Cas answered, "Yes. She ordered us to let him go and concentrate on the Shadowking. After the war, there were reports he was harrying Luskan forces."

"So, how can a paladin of Tyr justify being... involved so... closely with such an evil betrayer? Did you want to... plumb the depths of evil, or was it the other way around?" Lather was just too good at this sleazy innuendo.

Bishop started to tense up and was shaking with anger. Then Cas froze. I clutched their hands, hoping they would not be baited, though I just stopped then otherwise. Stopped moving, and I almost stopped breathing. The room felt dark and heavy, even though there was still daylight visible through the small windows.

Cas said slowly, "No, by the time we rescued the Commander, he was no longer evil. The situation was complicated with altruism, regret, forgiveness, and stumbling steps towards redemption."

"So he's just a bright new shiny copper piece now, and should not have to pay for his crimes, paladin of Tyr's justice?"

Barely over a whisper, Cas admitted, "No. He still owes for his actions. But I have not yet been able to reconcile what would be just, with how he has been growing away from that man..."

A long pause followed that, and silence filled what had been my office. I rubbed Cas's hand as much as I could. I'd suspected as much from some of his extra prayer lately, but hadn't known what else to do, if he didn't say anything.

We should have talked about it.

With satisfaction, Lather said, "How could someone ever atone for that... personal a betrayal? That many deaths? Paladin?"

"I don't know," Cas ground out. "Yet."

"Don't know or are reluctant to bring Tyr's justice to your bed-partner?" Lather asked cynically, with an odd twist to his voice I distrusted.

Cas just sat there, and I didn't know what he could say either. It was the same answer as he just gave. I gripped his hand tightly again, and he gripped mine as well. But he said nothing more to the ass.

After a long moment of this silence, Lather asked, "Ranger, you fought with these people for months. Did the commander of this keep, make any pledge to you or demand the same from you?"

Bishop did not reply, and I squeezed his hand.

"Did she?" he asked again.

"No, not at any time during the war."

"Ah, no dramatic troths, no garden bowers of roses. So you were betrayed when the paladin horned in on your torrid affair with the bint, losing you your good fuck?"

Gods, I'd like to shove his teeth down his throat, when I realized they were squeezing my hands.

"No, she had never slept with me," Bishop said, his voice only slightly edged.

"But you wanted to sleep with, no, screw the whore senseless. How many times did you make a play for her?

"I don't remember, many times," came from him flatly.

"She kept the two of you on her string, to fight her battles, eh? And then you had enough, and you decided to finish the battle, your way. But was your revenge on the Keep or on them?"

Roughly, Bishop said, "On them." And swallowed, sounding too loud to me.

"Let me make sure I'm clear on this," Lather said, "You destroyed the gate protecting the Keep because a paladin got laid, and you had only whores or your hand for company?"

This is plain cruel. Who was this guy? I clung to their hands, hoping this would end soon.

"Yes," admitted Bishop.

"Why didn't you just kill them? You fought, lived, and slept near them for months. With the element of surprise, you could catch them asleep easily, and coup de grace on both of them. Why bother with the gate?"

"I really don't know. I think I wanted to hurt them the way I was hurting, and using a weapon would have been too fast," Bishop said flatly.

I snuck a look at him, and his face was bleak. I tightened my grip on his hand again.

"So you left them, trapped inside a damaged Keep to die in waves of shadow attacks?"

Bishop could barely say, "Yes."

In a superior voice, Lather said, "It must have been a bit of a surprise when they not only survived, but beat off the attack. Did you go and seek this King of Shadows to offer your services on a silver platter, to finish the job?"

Bishop snarled, "No, the sorceress Qara found me, and offered a second chance at revenge."

"What did she offer you? Wealth, power, her lithe young body?"

Bishop spat, and said, "She made offers, but not accepted at all. I only wanted revenge on them..."

"Funny how that worked out. So you joined with this other betrayer, with the Luskan Garius and the King of Shadows. Laying in wait for the Commander and the paladin. But you did not attack them first, but the sorcerer. Why was that?"

Bishop sighed, and said, "Jerro would have killed me from a distance. They would have needed more time to close to me. Qara wanted to kill Sand herself. Garius wanted to speak to the sword bearer."

Lather said, "So they had a little chat, your boss, and the ones you wanted to kill. A verbal battle, to kill time before the master arrived. But what did this Garius want with her? Another fallen under her so-called attractions?"

The guys bristled again, and I held their hands against the base of the bench. I had no illusions about my attractions to taunt. I'd never attracted much male attention.

Quietly, Bishop said, "No, he wanted to neutralize the Sword, to offer almost anything to convince her to change sides."

You could hear the smirk in Lather's voice, "Wouldn't that have made your revenge a bit difficult?"

His voice hoarse, Bishop said, "Garius needed time, until the Shadowjerk arrived. Then they would have died, and worse."

I'd always known that, and clenched Bishop's hand.

"But the Commander did not accept their offer?"

"No, she was especially sarcastic in her refusal," Bishop said with only a small hint of amusement.

I don't remember that, I was so upset seeing him there. Qara had not been that much of a surprise. Neeshka had not been voluntary, and no one had mentioned her, so far.

Lather said, "And then?"

"She asked me why, and I told her how and why I left the Luskans, and why I would not be chained again."

It had almost felt like we were the only two in that cavern, despite the suspended fight and Cas's horror and outrage.

"How touching, is that supposed to change things?" Lather said condescendingly.

With grim humor, Bishop said, "Why, that is almost exactly what Garius said, when he decided she wasn't going to deal. And ordered me to attack. He made stupid demands."

Scoffing, Lather said, "Stupidly? You wanted to kill them, correct?"

"He ordered me as if I were disposable, and I piss on orders like that. I began to feel his chains. M... the Commander knew my reaction to that, and reminded me she'd let everyone make free choices, to fight or not, to stay or go..."

"But you chose his side, to further your goal. Making sure they died, even if you had to become a Luskan's minion..."

"I did not choose slavery, I did not choose to be his pawn!" Bishop snarled.

"So you betrayed him as well."

Bishop growled, gloating, "It was easy. He was a Luskan, and kept ordering me to get to work, like he owned me, like I gave a damn about his precious master's schedule. Like I wanted to even become a corpse so he could continue ordering me. For all his manipulations, he was a very attractive target to kill."

"And after you succeeded in killing your boss, what was next for a double betrayer?"

"I waved a cheery goodbye to the enraged paladin, and left that stinking place."

Cas had been growling, almost like the missing Karnwyr, when that happened. But the shadowjerk was coming and I needed Cas's help desperately. I squeezed both their hands.

"After that so touching rescue, you became a happy little trio. Who gets top, and who gets bottom? Or maybe she just watches?"

Bishop did not answer. Good, I clenched their hands quickly again.

Lather prodded, "Your fate depends on this hearing, ranger. You will answer with the truth."

"Those questions are not any of your business, and have nothing to do with any crimes from the war."

"The crimes have apparently not stopped. Treason conspiracies do not exempt spouses..." Lather finished.

There was another long pause, and I hoped Lather was done, but I knew better.

"So. You are the 'Commander' of this keep?"

My turn. The only good thing is that there didn't seem to be any more witnesses to call. My main regret was that I still didn't have a teleport scroll.

"Yes, at this time." I said calmly, meeting his eyes. My stomach was settling now that I was the one under attack.

Lather said, "I can see that understanding the politics of your situation is not beyond such a young woman. How did you learn such manipulation in such a backwards village?"

The pressure on my hands was intense, and I returned it briefly. But I did not answer the loaded question, a trap like any poison needle.

"Come, come! You are a mistress of manipulation. You spent some twenty years there, and the rest on the road. How did you learn it?"

"Mere-folk are not that subtle If I learned any politics, it had to have been in Neverwinter." I held on to my calm with my teeth, still meeting his gaze.

"Really, you expect me to believe a dirty little mere-wench somehow, accidentally, managed to ensnare both a paladin and his complete opposite, the ranger? A pretty tune you must have kept them dancing to. Your other... charms do not seem enough to enslave them so."

The guys were not letting go, but I concentrated on keeping at least my hands still. I could hear Khelgar starting to get angry, but I guessed Sand did something to get him to stop. But this was my battle now, and truth was my blade for a change, not the shadows.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

I raised my eyebrow, and answered to him, "I believed it was rhetorical. I made no secret at the time of the war, that I did not have the time or energy to pursue any warmer relationships. Friend, pupil, advisor, or sister, but lover was not in the cards until I was free to choose my own future. I said that several times, and hoped something would survive the inferno."

I glanced at Nasher, but he was maintaining his neutral expression. Or maybe he had mastered the useful ability to sleep that way.

But, Lather continued, "So you deny that you manipulated them?"

"I wanted their friendship, and maybe, someday, something more. 'Shard-bearer?' no, 'shard-slave' was more like it! I wanted everyone to have the choices I was being denied. Some chose to not be friends, and some chose a wrong path, and some chose not see how they made their own chains. I tried to help all of them so they would be better. Sadly, with some, I could not help them. But, no, I was not a callous manipulator like you are insinuating."

"How noble, my lady," Mr. Snide continued, "So did this hope for 'something more' cause you to order the ranger not to be hunted down after he sabotaged the gate?"

I met his eyes with a challenge, "Hope is hard to kill, and one of my major cards in those days. But I needed every sword to defend the Keep and the city against the shadowjerk's forces. Reducing the keep or our strike force for a hunt for one man would have been insane."

"But this ranger returned, with the very general of the King of Shadows, to kill you, by his own words. How many others, trying that, have you killed?"

Even as I started my reply I squeezed Bishop's hand, I hoped this wouldn't hurt more. "In his tale of pain, of escaping the Luskan... slavery, he was trying to convince himself that the bonds of friendship were like the chains he feared. He wasn't seeing the new chains of slavery forming around him. Garius was stupid enough to make that more clear. So Bishop was not the lost cause the sorcerer Jerro was. Then he killed Garius."

It was my turn to be snide, "**We** could not have killed Garius as easily, as hedged in with protections from us as he was. And Bishop left again, though the insane Illefarn guardian was still coming. Again, we needed every sword for every one of the shadowjerk's tricks. So, yes, I ordered the rest to let him go. Tactically, any other order would have gotten us only martyrdom and a devastated Sword Coast.

"Bishop left the fight of his own free will, I would not have thought less of any of my friends to choose that. But I had to fight, and I more than expected to die. I thought I'd deal with Bishop after the war, but the shadowjerk was the bigger threat then," I had to make that very clear, and damn him for idiocy!

The pressure from their hands was painful, but I didn't care. I was getting very tired of this jackass.

Nasher was still sitting in my chair with an odd expression on his face. If I got out of this, I would burn it, the chair that is.

Lather said next, "So next you had your pleasant little vacation on the planes and a happy homecoming, according to this 'truthful' little ditty.

Mocking him felt so good, "Pleasant? Only if you count slowly starving and dying of thirst while fighting off unknown monsters. Only if you enjoy being tortured and being bled repeatedly to the point where you yearn for death, but are not allowed to die, for some evil ass-hole's plan. Gods help that you never have such a vacation!"

"So your bard severely... understated your part of the tale."

"So, what? Knowing exactly what I went through, serves no purpose unless that's what **you** need to get off. All my friends knew, was that I needed rescue, and they came. Even the betrayer," I had to hope some of my anger would act as acid and make Lather's head melt.

I felt Cas wince when I said that slam of Lather, but my anger was growing, becoming almost bottomless. Now I was just holding on to them, when I really would rather pound his face in.

"But when you returned to Neverwinter, you still protected this betrayer, this traitor from the consequences of his actions. No mention in the archive, presenting him as a trusted ally, buying him pretty clothing, marrying him and deliberately keeping it quiet! Did you think to evade the city's justice by pretending it never happened? Did you think the dead or maimed did not deserve a voice?" Lather's voice rang.

I was on my feet, as were Casavir and Bishop, with our hands still clenched. And I was glaring now at Nasher directly, still looking pompous and superior.

"No! We've been seeking a fair atonement. But this isn't a fair hearing or trial, its been an exercise in sleaze, innuendo, and cruelty. I think very little of Neverwinter's idea of justice if this is it. There is little justice there, no high justice, no low justice, where there is only convenience and mob rule!" I was past just anger, and into something else, something that burned.

"All heard of Fenthik the betrayer, buried as such, but he was only guilty of being fooled. But did this priest of Tyr, get fair treatment? Did he get justice? Did he get a fair trial, or even a chance to seek redemption or atonement? No, he got hung by the mob like a petty thief. Even street thieves years later knew this. Who even tried to stop it! Even after that low murder of him, he was called traitor and buried without any trial in a betrayer's crypt. That compounded injustice turned one of your mightiest warriors to a dark path that almost destroyed your city. Did you learn from that? After she saw that it was the wrong path, did any but your last Hero even give her a chance to atone? But justice, mercy, and forgiveness are not found in Neverwinter.

"So, no! I do not trust the justice and mercy of Neverwinter with any I care about. For..."

Then I found myself sitting on the floor, truly exhausted, with Cas and Bishop leaning against me. I'd missed something. I couldn't manage anything more energetic than blinking.

The room emptied, though our friends gave us strange looks as they left. What had just happened?


	33. Drowning

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Lon is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Bishop _

Karnwyr began howling in my mind when I realized this was a trap, but I hushed him and told him to exit the Keep. He'd be safer outside. By the time Shain was being questioned, the pup was in the cave where we had reconciled. Taking comfort in our scents, I'm sure. That had only been such a few days ago. He wasn't that far, so he could listen in, even though politics are beyond his interest.

I was almost surprised Cas wasn't called first, especially when Ivarr regretfully admitted Casavir was still a paladin. Nasher's stooge looked pissed that he was still as shiny, that he couldn't play the fallen paladin card. The testimony from the others had no surprises, though no one had mentioned Neeshka at all.

But this Lather's questioning was brutal and he never seemed to miss a chance of insinuating some more cruelty. Cas was flushing on and off the whole time he was being questioned, as I'm sure he never had thoughts as impure as this ass was forcing on him. After one last insinuation, where Cas had just stopped, I was ready to beat the snot out of the inquisitor. I was getting so angry, no, enraged, that some thought this... mental rape of a paladin was justified somehow.

But no one, not even Ivarr was objecting to this, and a darkness was weighing on the room affecting not just me. Sand, Khelgar, and even Troi looked subdued. Too subdued, as the dwarf was very fond of Lon. I had no idea what could be doing this. While Ivarr probably could detect lies, that was no protection against other magics.

Even the room looked a touch darker than it should be in early evening, and I could just see that we were still glowing, even though it wasn't as obvious as last night.

Lather was flaying Lon's refusal of Cas's proposal and my crimes, trying to make a wedge between him and us, but after answering the first time, he was silent.

I was holding Lon's hand tightly, when I really wanted to feed Lather a weapon. And then get creative. Cas didn't deserve this. M'Lady should better be able to handle it, as she'd always gotten all of my off-color jokes. She had to be getting angry at this.

Squeezing her hand was poor a line of communication, right now. I was afraid this would be the last thing I could have. This inquisition said there was not to be much fairness in this farce. No, farce was too benign a term, it was one of the darker forms of legal brutality. A brutality I thought I had escaped years ago...

Cas, it seemed, might get out of this alive. He was still a paladin, and was guilty of following orders. But M'Lady was gripping my hand, to the point of pain, and I barely held my temper as Cas ended his testimony.

I was far more alarmed when I was questioned next... that meant she was the one on trial not me. Losing my temper would put her at more risk. I just hoped I could say goodbye. These months had been far better than the ones before. Better than just about all of the years before.

So I just answered his smarmy questions, savoring every moment I could still hold her. Remembering the time I'd wanted her, wanting them, dead. What a fool, indeed.

I knew they'd never known just how I'd ended up with Garius, they'd never even asked. They both had forgiven me, and trusted that it was now irrelevant. I hadn't wanted to give them that pain. I was happy when one of his questions allowed me such a truthful insult. Any hope I had that they'd get out, had to be from truth. I'd been a stupid ass.

The pup was getting agitated, but I couldn't spare the attention right then to talk to him.

But then Lather started intruding on the three of us after her rescue, and I would not answer. The first thing I would have answered would have been foul, and then it would have been hard not to get more physical.

But apparently, not answering was acceptable, but he made sure I knew that treason transfers to spouses when he finished my questioning. Shit.

Treasonous saviors.

Then he began to question her... and she had never done that to us. And after our fight the other day this would cut her to the quick. I could feel her hand trembling, but when I glanced at her, she was getting pissed. She was hiding it, but I could tell the light of a fight deep in her eyes, though her face was as flat as Daeghun's.

He was hammering on her orders not to kill me, but she was right. Even if Cas had been the only one to come after me, they would have lost, no matter which of us would have won that fight.

I wished now, I'd understood then. She would have forgiven me and I could have helped with the shadowjerk, when she expected to die. But then I would have had the hell of waiting that Cas had had, instead of the desolation I'd had. No way out for me there.

I hadn't seen that, Garius would certainly have been loaded with spells against the shiny goodness of Cas and M'Lady. I'd been half surprised it was a mortal blow, but pleased he wouldn't be trying to kill me too.

Vacation? What kind of ass could even think imprisonment could be anything but nasty. He could not be that stupid, this was deliberate...

Think! Think! Why was he pushing us, pushing Lon so hard? What did he really want? What could enraging us really do?

I was gripping her hand so hard, or she mine, so hard I heard something crack again. But that didn't matter as Elondra was losing her temper, slamming back on his preferences, making me repress a smile.

Then came what seemed to be the meat of this so-called hearing, her offenses. The rest was just second-guessing her tactical decisions. Protecting and covering for a traitor. My stomach sank, because they had. How dare they try to drag them down for my crimes? How dare they pretend this is anything but petty vindictiveness to heroes like them?

I was just an escaped Luskan trainee, there was probably another dozen like me, out there somewhere. But they saved Nasher's damn city. Maybe that was the problem, he wanted to be top dog. We could solve that and leave.

But Lon stood, pulling us up with her, and gave up the pretense she wasn't talking to Nasher. Her denial became something else, a denunciation of Nasher's city. A condemnation of their justice. Her voice became stronger, too strong, as blue fire flared up from her other side where Cas was, and she didn't seem to notice in her rage. But Cas was also speaking, and already ringed with fire. I saw that it was around me as well, and I could hear Karnwyr in full hunting howl. I saw various expressions of shock, even as I faded away like a drop of water in a lake.

I was feeling like a stretched gossamer cobweb, burning, when I found myself in a woods amongst a deer herd of almost all bucks, all looking off in another direction as I faded away...


	34. Defendant?

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

I realized M'Lady's gambit had not worked. I had also hoped, like her, we could find some fair atonement and avoid the wrath of the city. It looked like we could not save Bishop from his folly. I could feel our fears crashing around us, and began to grieve a tiny bit. I didn't yet know what he was growing into, but it wasn't the ass he'd started as. I'd had to accept long ago, that I could not save everyone I wanted, sometimes I could only mourn.

Alas, her work room had been changed into a courtroom, with Nasher presiding, as he had been for Ember. I found it disquieting that Lather, now wearing one of the cloaks of the Nine, was yet otherwise totally unfamiliar to me.

I was even more alarmed when there had been no actual charges listed for this, no counsel, there'd been no warning or time to prepare a defense... that this could easily become a star chamber. The only two things in our favor is that I doubted any mob could be gathered against Elondra here in the Keep right after the battle, and that Sand and Khelgar were here. The dwarf would be very difficult to silence, now that he was technically a king. I wasn't sure why Troi and Zinnea were here, except perhaps as witnesses.

So we moved over, to sit on a bench. I prayed this wasn't going to be what I feared.

Father Ivarr gave a blessing, and a spell to reveal falsehoods. It was nearly criminal that someone was afraid of the truth so much, it was omitted for Ember. It looked like his spell was reacting to our vigil blessing.

The Voice of the court, this Lather, the one having a suspicious Neverwinter Nine cloak, was angry and suspicious. He asked Ivarr about the sparks, though I could see Ivarr was still struggling with his distaste for us. One good thing, is that I suspected any secrets Ivarr might be tempted to betray, looked to be more public knowledge soon.

When Ivarr could not explain it, I was asked, and readily explained about our vigil. I could feel a pity for Ivarr, and I wondered how long he was going to keep stubbing his toes, as Bishop put it.

Lather then questioned Katriona, who'd seen only what was publicly known.

Then came Shain, a flashpoint of regret for me.

I reached down to hold Elondra's hand, but I could not have said for whose comfort. I felt better with the contact, though a quick glance showed me that her face was too blank.

Carefully, I watched the others in the room. Our friends' faces were neutral, though I thought I could see concern on Sand, Khelgar, and Troi. There were perhaps thirty Greycloaks, almost none familiar from here in the keep. The... rude one from the other day was here, in a prominent place by the door, looking smug. Lord Nasher was seated and looking appropriately neutral for a judge. There were no other officers of the court. Lather, it seemed, was prosecuting, but he had not done any questioning of our friends as far as I knew. I felt sure they would have warned us. Especially, those like Grobnar or Neeshka, who would not be very quiet if ordered to.

There was nothing new in Shain's testimony, but he seemed less angry than only a few days ago.

Next came Sand's testimony. It was always hard to tell what he was really thinking, behind the sarcasm and precision. He was not actively helping this chamber, though, as he did not mention Neeshka either. They did not appear to know enough to ask about her, and she was blameless. Exposing her to things like this would not be just. I could feel a darkness gathering even though the light from outside was unchanged.

Then was Khelgar. I hadn't realized he'd been that annoyed with me, when Bishop and I had been in conflict. I saw Elondra smirking for an instant, so we must have been that bad. I'd be more embarrassed, if I weren't so worried.

Then the Voice began to question me, first trying to cast doubt on my link with Tyr, but I could feel He was with me.

But this Lather was a hard case, perhaps even one of the faithless, and he asked Ivarr for verification. And then he started asking his questions rudely. Probably to try to surprise the truth more easily out of us. But I answered his questions, we had few secrets, and they would not serve us now.

The Voice asked about the timing of Bishop's sabotage and brief allegiance with Garius. But then he slid in an insult to Elondra, and I felt her squeezing my hand before I answered his question. Then he moved to the confrontation with Garius and Bishop's return. Then I slipped and used Elondra's insult of the shadowking, and had to explain.

But then he was leaving Bishop's actual crimes, asking about her rescue and the song about it. About her orders regarding him... damn. Bishop wasn't the one on trial.

Then came the next underhanded attack, implying that I... that he...

Next thing I realized, my Lady was squeezing my hand hard enough to make my knuckle crack. I gathered my thoughts quickly and answered the real question, not the inflammatory phrasing.

His last question to me hit my biggest worry, how I could balance justice with how much Bishop's changed. That evil man was gone, but Bishop would have to pay.

Lather then started questioning Bishop, confirming my fear of the real target. He should have been last. A trial of Bishop for his crimes could be just, but this was a darker thing, an abomination only pretending to be a trial.

Troi looked disgusted, and Ivarr only unhappy, but that would not directly affect these proceedings.

Starting on the motivation for his sabotage, first he reasonably asked about vows, but he kept getting cruder. Trying to provoke us. This was hard on Bishop as he didn't know how to deal with regret, it was still new to him. More about his recruitment by Garius, it hadn't been that important for me to ask. It was over and they were destroyed.

But then the Voice started on our confrontation before the shadowjerk, implying the only reason Garius would speak with her. She grounded me before I lost my composure at the evil connotations of his questioning.

Harder to listen to, was hearing about the villains' plans for further betrayals.

I had almost forgotten about how she refused their offer. It had been unusually crude, especially for her. Garius had been offended by her terms, not that I minded that. I had been amused then to see that Bishop had been a little shocked at the time.

But Bishop had managed to get in a dig at the Lather, before getting to the meat of that part of the conflict. Where Bishop realized the slavery that Garius and his master threatened him with was far worse than the bonds he feared from Elondra.

That had been an amazing shot that Bishop killed Garius with. After that, he almost strutted off, as cocky as ever.

Skipping over the shadowking's death completely, Lather went to Grobnar's song and asked a particularly rude question. Which Bishop just refused to answer, looking stubborn.

With a threat to all of us, he ended his questions of Bishop.

Which only left how cruel he was going to be to Elondra. I sent another plea to Tyr for her, to add to the prayers I'd been making.

She held on to her composure, through the accusations of manipulation, ignoring some of his feints, admitting only to helping us. And it would be stupid to fault the reasoning about not hunting Bishop, the shadows were too many to split our forces. As much as I wanted to at the time, it was obvious that I shouldn't go after him right then, as I'd long wanted to.

Oh, Lord Tyr, she was right. It would have taken much longer, perhaps too long, for us to kill both Garius and Qara ourselves, especially if we'd had to fight Bishop too. One of the reasons there had been any parlay with Garius, was that I could feel the powerful magics hedged around him. Giving those time to expire was always a good tactic. But his protections would not have helped him against Bishop, as they would have been keyed against the light. The speed of the combat with Garius and Qara meant we had time to heal and prepare for the Shadowking. Bishop had helped more than he could have realized.

What? She expected to die? But I would have given my... but she probably knew that, even then. We all could have died, as long as we succeeded in our mission. The 'king of shadows' was finally destroyed.

The Voice of the hearing then began mocking Elondra's imprisonment, and she returned rudeness for his rudeness.

I looked at her. While her face was calm, she had a glint in her eye that worried me.

So Lather finally brought out the core of her only offense, protecting the regretful Bishop. And that made her lose her composure, pulling us all to our feet with her.

No.

She hadn't lost her composure, she was outraged, at Nasher, directly. Outraged about this hearing, the injustice of Fenthik and Aribeth, the injustice of Neverwinter. Tyr's fire appeared around me and spread outward to her and beyond as well, and in her denunciation, I was speaking as well in Tyr's voice. And an image of Tyr himself was standing amongst the three of us, arrayed for battle.

In an instant, I could look down and see all around the chamber, most were on the ground or cowering. Sand and Zinnea were bowing profoundly. Khelgar was on his knees, looking at us in shock. Ivarr and Troi were giving the greatest obeisances, though Troi had a slight quirk of amusement. Lather's cloak was only smoldering fabric, and he was on the ground and nearly still. Nasher was no longer the self-satisfied aristocrat, but as pale as death. And Elondra and Bishop had only Tyr's fire for eyes, as did I.

Below me, I was speaking now, with more than my intention again, "**For too long, have you been allowing convenience dictate to you. The ends do not justify the means, the ends and the means are one. Good cannot come from evil actions. You decry your opponents, but you are becoming like them, becoming as they. This injustice will stop, or the next Heroes will have a different target.**"

I Looked at Ivarr, "**Ivarr, My son, you are charged with oversight and verifying fair trials.**"

He was shaking as he nodded.

"**Begone from this place,**" We said as Our gaze swept over the room.

And as I said that, I could feel His departure and blessing. I felt as if I had done a five day vigil. Bishop and my Lady did not even blink as they sank to the floor with me like ragdolls. Elondra's hand, which I was still gripping, was so icy cold and limp. Bishop's eyes were nearly as empty as a corpse's. It was frightening, seeing this from the outside, and I felt a pang of regret that I hadn't understood before.

Sitting there a moment, I was wondering when I would be able to move again. The air now tasted fresh and clean, like after a storm. The dark weight I'd felt soon after Ivarr's invocation was gone. Soon I realized Elondra and Bishop were blinking and looking around, and I could hear Karnwyr howling closer.

The rest of the room emptied quietly, of even Nasher.

Karnwyr had slipped in as the rest left, and was licking our faces. I couldn't hear him, and Bishop seemed dazed too.

I could see questions in their eyes, but sleep was winning. So we leaned together, holding on to each other, as best we could in armor and without moving much, and dozed. They were asleep almost immediately, but I was awake just long enough to finish a prayer of thanks.

It seemed only a moment, but the light had changed only a little when I was woken and groggy again. Elanee and Sand were there with three goblets of a familiar, and very strong, herb tea. We might pay for it later, but we needed to be up and about yet today. Next they made us drink some very sweet juice.

After a few moments, I finally felt I had enough energy to embrace my Lady properly. Her kiss a balm to my heart.

Sand dryly said, "I see things are getting back to normal."

Elondra turned slowly, and stuck her tongue out at him.


	35. Wedding Aftermaths

_Certain major characters are not mine, though Elondra is mine, among others. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

x x x

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

We were all exhausted, and Karnwyr was staying in contact with Bishop, even though something seemed wrong. Elanee kept plying us with fruit and juices, though the stiff drink I really wanted would probably just put me back to sleep. Whenever she'd see we'd run out, more would appear in our hands, without me even seeing her move. Only after my second mug of the early sweet cider, did my hunger and thirst reach my consciousness.

I took a look at my husbands and they looked so gaunt and gray with exhaustion. I must have too, by the way they looked at me.

Sand said snidely to me, "And you were worried about Casavir? That concern seems to have been a bit premature."

"Wha-?" I managed to say. Swallowing a couple times, I looked around the empty room again, only wanting a nap. I patted my eyes carefully, as they felt sore. I said, "I'm more worried about Nasher right now. I missed a good chunk there. Did that ass Lather cast a spell or something, or did he have an ally I missed?"

Sand, Casavir, and Bishop looked at me strangely. Elanee was calmest.

Carefully spacing the words, Sand told me, "It seems like the paladin's visitations, writ larger. You don't remember anything?"

I remembered being pissed, "I remember having enough of the bull shit from the prick and wanting to smack Nasher too for making such as complete ass, one of the Nine. I hadn't sought it when I was, but dammit, he was nasty enough to make me sick. Removing me from command, or arresting us I half-expected. But this just reeked! And Lather made all the sacrifices in the war seem pointless, if he was one of the Nine. Maybe it is time to move on."

"No, no, Commander," Sand was shaking his head. "Calm yourself. Some flavor of Tyr's avatar was here, briefly. That was no spell by Lather, he was pressed to the floor, and Nasher Spoken to. Avatars usually burn out, not able to sustain that kind of divine power, as we'd discussed once. But they are usually young or have no other... attachments and moving on to their god's domains is not unwelcome. It seems you all were drained, including the wolf."

This seemed so strange that it couldn't have happened, but I settled for saying, "No tales hinted at this kind of thing." My voice still felt rough and the early evening light in the room seemed too bright for my eyes. If I moved my head, I was convinced my eyeballs would rattle around. I closed my eyes again and tried not to grit my teeth.

Cas said with a sigh, "Nothing I'd seen in the temple, either. Avatars become one, or pass on most often."

"Karnwyr said we were all gone, swallowed in a lake," Bishop added. "I can barely hear him now, my head's ringing."

"I'm not sure you can do anything about the political situation, after this," Sand said dryly. "You may not have to, now. The wish to appear somewhat... even handed in that farce, is backfiring. The story of Tyr's indictment of Neverwinter justice is spreading within the keep, hampered only slightly by the bards not being there at the time. The fact that it resembled a star chamber far more than a fair hearing or trial will catch the eye of what few thinking members of the public there are. As will the timing of it, being after you married and just defended the keep. This was almost certainly intended from their arrival, from the composition of the travel party."

The largely Greycloak contingent that came with Nasher agreed with that.

Sand continued, "Nothing will happen in the short term. Long term, depends more on how married Lord Nasher has become to his convenience. He was a better man, once."

That was sad, I thought he'd inherited this attitude.

With amusement, Sand allowed, "At least some are happy with the results of the day. The bards are in a frenzy, between your combat bout being ended with a battle, a secret trial, and divine manifestation. I do know Grobnar wishes to speak with you as well."

Elanee said, "The feasting area has been cobbled together again, and you all need to eat. You should sleep before the herbs wear off."

"How long should we have?" I asked.

"Perhaps three hours," she said, "at most."

I stood, a bit wobbly, and said, "I've wanted a bath for hours and hours, save me a seat for dinner, will you?" It looked like it had been at least four hours since the battle, and I had been sticky from the tournament alone. Now I wanted desperately to wash off the sleaze or maybe pound something. I didn't remember any visitation, but no one else objected to Sand's comments.

Waving a farewell, I made a bee-line for the bath where my clothing had been hidden. They were only moments behind me.

Once out of our armor, our embrace became almost feverish in its strength, despite my tiredness. I could finally faintly hear Karnwyr laughing from in front of the door. We washed and dressed quickly, as I was starving even after all that juice and fruit.

We made it to the feast area hand in hand, some things had been rebuilt. Others, it looked, had been dragged out from the Keep. The high table from the great hall among them. And in the center part of the table were three empty seats, with heaps of food and drink piled around with Khelgar sitting guard.

As we passed to the table, we were in a moving bubble of hush that I really didn't like. I whispered to Cas and Bishop, "Any ideas on how to stop this kind of attention. I don't want this!"

Cas said with a faint smile, "I'm the wrong one to ask." He was looking better than when we woke, with almost a bubbling joy in his eyes. He must remember more than me.

I envied him as I didn't like not knowing what happened, but I was tired enough for it to not be urgent in any way.

Bishop put in with a smirk, "A burping contest? Rude would work even better."

As I sat down, I sighed, "I don't think I have that kind of energy right now."

As we were eating quickly, I noticed few were speaking to us, and I did want to speak to several of our guests before they left. The first, and only, to approach us was Grobnar.

"Commander?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, Grobnar," I said as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"I wanted to ask you something this morning, and then after the exhibition bout, and then after the battle..."

"Well, yes," I interrupted, "I'm sorry, but it has been a busy day. Ask away."

"I haven't had a chance to play it for you, but I would like to do the story of Ember tonight," He asked quietly with a serious expression.

Sounds harmless enough, their story deserved it. And maybe this'd distract him from today's events. Neither Cas nor Bishop objected, though exhaustion could have been a factor. "Sure, go for it. Just make sure people are settled after dinner. And not too long, we've only got a little while according to Elanee."

We ate, we talked, and I even got into some short conversations with some of my friends at the high table. But most everyone else wouldn't even make eye contact.

This was going to get old real fast.

x x x

_--Bishop _

Waking up was always good, now, but I would have preferred it to be in bed, with some time to spare before Lon had to be somewhere else. But I was leaning against Lon, breathing her scent as I floated out of unconsciousness. I was a bit puzzled as to just why the three of us were in armor and we were on the floor in the keep office.

Then I remembered, at least parts of it.

I wanted to laugh at the irony, but I was too damn tired to do that.

Karnwyr was howling and getting closer, but I couldn't _hear_ him. He came in as the room emptied of all the people, and was plainly happy about something. After greeting all of us, he laid down by my leg, and fell asleep with his head pillowed on my thigh.

That looked to be an good idea, and that was my last thought as sleep began to overtake me. My face was in her hair, and my hands trying to make the most of gaps in her armor. Not as many as she once had, but my mate was better protected so it would do for now. But even in armor, she had the right scent and I could feel her steady heartbeat as I drifted into sleep.

Sand and Elanee woke us and fed us an herbal concoction, fruit, and juice. Sand needled us a bit, but it was only noise to me.

I was happy to faintly hear from Karnwyr, _You're back! You're awake!_

--_I'm fine pup, just tired._

But my head was ringing when I spoke to him. I had to listen closely to hear him through the echoes.

_You were all gone, like pebbles in a lake._

_--It's okay, pup. I guess Cas's god borrowed us all this time. If it happens again, don't worry too much, we should be safe enough. _

Who's stupid enough to mess with a god?

At least Sand's comments on the politics said we could relax a bit. We weren't in immediate risk. After wolfing down I don't know how much fruit, I finally felt a bit more alert. The herbs should only last a few hours, long enough to eat some real food as well as Lon and Cas to feel they'd checked on things.

Our time in the bath was so good after the pain of earlier, and I had to tell Karnwyr to shut up.

Once we were in our finery, we got to the remade feasting area. Food and seats were waiting for us. At least there was a lot of food handy.

Elondra wasn't happy at this almost worship. I think now that's why she used to smack Cas verbally sometimes, he had tended to treat her that way. At the time I thought it meant she liked me more. This will just tick her off, but teasing her about it right now, might be a way to lose some teeth. Not that I wanted that kind of attention either.

Grobnar asked her for permission to do another song. She glanced at us, but I didn't care right now, and shrugged. She agreed, and he scurried off, happy.

We ate a lot, more than normal. And a bit later, Elanee and a helper brought plates heavy with fruit and sweets. By this time, I'd noticed a constant flow of people flowing in front of our table, looking us, trying to be subtle but not meeting my eyes. No one who hadn't already known us seemed to want to make contact.

Nasher stood, even as the bards were gathering for music. He'd been quietly staying with his lady during the meal with no interactions beyond his own guard.

He spoke, his voice projecting, "We would like to congratulate you on your wedding and a fine effort for your first festival, Dame Commander, Lord Casavir," and a slight delay, "and Lord Bishop. Along with that was your stout defense of this Keep and ourselves. It is a shame that we did not see who would have won the tournament..."

There was some laughter and even quieter snickering at that, while we exchanged tired smiles.

Nasher continued, "So we will say our farewell this evening, and return to our duty. Thank you all for your hospitality." And, he raised his lady to her feet, and they retired to the Keep.

After that the bards began by playing a ballad, and old common one. The next, Grobnar announced only as 'Emberlight'

Lon reached out, but we slid our chairs closer to her before settling together to listen. It was a dramatic piece, picking up in that otherwise forgettable skirmish we'd had well away from the city. If you were listening closely you could almost tell Cas and I wanted to pound each other's face in. Still tired from travel, M'Lady learned of the accusations about Ember, and the song turned darker. The ruins of Ember, and the ghosts of its people were the subject of a dark and haunting elegy in the middle of the piece. Then the investigation, the trial in the court with the bitch Torio...

Yeah, that trial had been a farce too. It was a pattern under Nasher, wasn't it?

...And her battle against the hulking brute from little West Harbor via Luskan, ending in musical triumph.

Heh, that had been the first time I was voluntarily close to Cas, but I had to watch and the space had been reserved for her supporters and even Duncan had been there. Casavir had almost clapped my shoulders, and then looked horrified before running off towards her where she was wavering on her feet.

But this time, we all held on to each other. We made it to another day. I didn't know who to thank.

I whispered, "At least this time you didn't look horrified."

"Well, I'm sure going around hugging evil people would have gotten me in trouble with others of the temple," Cas admitted with a smile I could hear.

Lon added, "It was so hard taking you guys anywhere..."

"But you did!" I said, and heard Casavir was also saying similar words.

It was much easier to hear Karnwyr's laughter now, even during the applause for the song.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Another powerful song. Or perhaps nested songs. That elegy in the middle of her trial could stand alone, if I was any judge of bard craft.

Interesting that the trial in the song echoed the problem earlier today. I might have thought it planning on the gnome's part, but I recognized the elegy section had been played as an instrumental the other day.

After the crowd quieted, other more traditional songs were played. It was pleasant listening, but I was beginning to get tired again. At least, since Nasher retired early, we would not be committing an etiquette blunder to retire now.

I said quietly to Elondra and Bishop, "To bed after this? It might be nice to get there before we collapse again."

"Let's just say goodnight, and go now," she said. "This is a long ballad, which I once thought had hundreds of verses."

Bishop added, "I'm ready. If Elanee brought me any more food, I think I'd be sick I can't slip any more to Karnwyr, he's full too."

My lady wife smacked him on the shoulder, "Not fair! I had to pretend I'd try to eat more. And that's why he didn't want any from me!"

I said good night to the others at the high table while they bickered amicably. "Come children, time for bed, I don't want to have to remove glue, honey, or jelly from your hair with a scissors."

Bishop muttered with a leer, "I can think of better things to do with the honey, anyway."

Grinning, we made our tired way back to the attic. On the steps was a wrapped package, with our names on it.

Elondra said, "This is Grobnar's writing." Reading the note, she added, "Ingredients for one mating ritual..."

I could feel myself flush a little, glad it was just us.

Opening the box, inside were an assortment of bells and chimes, one if which was the one he used for our demonstration, the stub of her presence candle, with the edges of the runes still nearly readable, some colored chalk, like he'd used for marking our trail, and a stuffed toy umber hulk, which made them laugh.

"The box is still too heavy," Elondra said.

She found the false bottom, and sealed inside were a jar of honey and bottle of old whiskey.

"He understands mating rituals quite well," Bishop snickered.

"Why the toy?" I asked.

It took a few minutes and a few small sips of the whiskey while resting quietly on the steps to tell of a running joke. My lady said the joke's time was over. I briefly saw a look of grief on Bishop's face when she said that.

Some things had not healed completely, and I felt sorrow as well. We talked some more about little things, unimportant things, before going up into the attic to get to bed.

This time the bed area was in purest white, with ruffles and swags in softest silks and other fabrics.

The extra items from the previous nights were tucked in a pile a distance away with the other storage. Someone had brought our armor up here. I would have to find out if it had been our friends or a gift from Wolf, and thank them tomorrow.

Elondra chuckled, and said, "Here's a note here in my stuff that we should keep the sheets as they were specially enchanted for cleaning. That's good, I'd hate to have to try to wash them otherwise. But maybe we can bleach or dye the other two. I'd rather have new sheets for our bed anyway."

We were finally able to indulge in a little more than the few stolen kisses, when I noticed the sounds of harmonic hosannas from all around us. I looked around to make sure we were still alone, and decided to ignore it. Later it was quiet as I drifted off to sleep, my lady wife peacefully snug in my arms. I held her close to me, we could easily have lost each other.

Bishop woke us some time before dawn, saying, "Do we really need honey?"

"Sounds like fun," my lady said with a grin I could hear.

Alas, we soon had rude comments and catcalls from all around us. Which didn't do much for my mood.

M'Lady propped herself up on one arm, and said ruefully, "I wonder how many she had this enchanted with?"

A disgruntled Bishop said, "Let's hang her by her heels, until she tells."

"That seems fair right now," was all I could say. "Though I may reconsider that later."

But even the latest prank seemed of little importance now, as I held my love as she settled to sleep again after a little while. I watched her sleep that little bit, before I rose for my prayers and gave thanks once again for all His blessings.

--- x x ---

_Continued in "Choices III: Machinations," a tale where what was hidden becomes more overt..._


End file.
